Dragon Ball Reload: Libertine
by Umbra viridis -tco
Summary: Przed Saiyańskimi obrońcami Ziemi zawisła groźba zagłady. Ale większym niebezpieczeństwem okazują się być ich własne umysły i słabości...Zaczęłam pisać w 2005 i był to mój pierwszy FF. Wybaczcie początkową głupotę.
1. 1 Smok

**Rozdział I**

-_Smok…_

Uwaga autorki: To nie jest kontynuacja GT. Wykorzystałam tylko niektóre wątki z tej serii: poziom SSJ4, kule z czarnymi gwiazdkami i końcowe wydarzenia z udziałem „złych smoków". W tym fiku owe zdarzenia miały miejsce rok po zakończeniu serii Z.

Występuje u mnie również zjawisko „odnowienia się genów" –taka sztuczka ewolucji zapobiegająca wymarciu rasy.

Historia zaczęła się sto trzy lata po tym, gdy Son Goku wchłonął Smocze Kule i odleciał na Shen Ronie.

Na Ziemi panował pokój już od kilkudziesięciu lat. Niektórzy z bohaterów już nie żyli . Kakarotto nie pokazał się swoim bliskim od tamtego czasu, mówiło się, że trenował i był najsilniejszy we wszechświecie. Bejita miał już dość czekania na powrót tego, kto był jego odwiecznym wrogiem i najlepszym przyjacielem zarazem, poddał się, zrezygnował z walk, z treningów, a po śmierci Bulmy nikt nie widział go od dobrych trzydziestu paru lat. Syn Pan i prawnuk Bejity, czyli Goku Jr. i Vegita nie byli jak „kazała" tradycja zaciekłymi wrogami, w związku z tym, że panuje spokój obaj zadowolili się osiągnięciem jedynie SSJ2 i zajęli się własnym życiem.

Pokój oczywiście nigdy nie trwał wiecznie.

Na szczęście Wszechświat miał swoich obrońców w następnym pokoleniu. Byli to Vejita- potomek Bejity, oraz Son Junigatsu i Son Nichiyobi- potomkinie Goku. Było to piąte pokolenie, co oznaczało, że geny się „zregenerowały", a więc w żyłach całej trójki krążyła krew dumnych Saiyan. Tylko Saiyan.

Owi obrońcy wszechświata mieszkali w domu rodzinnym rodu Burifu.

Junigatsu była średniego wzrostu zielonooką, czarnowłosą piętnastolatką. Oprócz siły fizycznej wyróżniał ją choleryczny charakter. Była osobą porywczą, agresywną, niemożliwie kłótliwą, zazdrosną, z wielkim i chwilami dość nieprzyjemnym poczuciem humoru. Do tego była piekielnie inteligentna. Uwielbiała ponad wszystko walkę i docinanie innym.

Rok starszy Vejita rzadko przebywał w rodzinnym domu. Był niezwykle bystrym, cynicznym, pesymistycznie nastawionym do świata wiecznie zamyślonym samotnikiem. Często sprawiał wrażenie nieobecnego. Nawet w najtrudniejszych sytuacjach potrafił zachować spokój. Największą przyjemność w życiu sprawiała mu walka i widok wyprowadzonej z równowagi Junigatsu. Bywał dumny i opryskliwy, czasami, choć rzadko -agresywny. Nienawidził dwóch rzeczy: bycia porównywanym do kogoś i głupoty ludzkiej.

Z wyglądu bardzo przypominał Bejitę. Niezmiennie przymrużone hebanowe oczy, krótkie, brązowo-czarne, nie układające w się żaden estetyczny sposób włosy. Był niskiego wzrostu.

Wzajemne relacje tej dwójki przez wiele lat nie były specjalnie ciepłe. Zmieniło się to w pewnym stopniu, gdy zaczęli wychowywać się razem. Nadal jednak nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele ze sobą. Jeśli chodzi o wspólne spędzanie czasu, to były to głównie walki.

CAPSULE CORP. Dwójka Saiyan siedziała przed telewizorem.

-Ej weź, to Tenkaichi Budokai jest coraz gorsze, takie żałosne szproty, że już nawet „Śmiechu Warte" nie da się z tego urządzić….-jęknęła czarnowłosa dziewczyna.

-Przecież to tylko Ziemianie, czego ty się do cholery spodziewałaś? Nie miałaś czasem na myśli płotek? -syknął niski chłopak.

-Szproty, płotki, karpie...Wszystko mi jedno. Nudzę się, no!

Na jej ciele pojawiły się wyładowania elektryczne. Dziewczyna rozwaliła odbiornik prostym ki blastem.

-To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o te szopki, które te cieniasy nazywają walkami. Telewizor dokonał swojego żywota.-skomentował Vejita.

-Phi. -prychnęła Junigatsu.

Nagle na parter zbiegła Nichiyobi. Dwudziestojednoletnia średnio rozgarnięta farbowana blondynka z wyglądu bardzo przypominająca Dodę. Jedyną widoczną na pierwszy rzut oka różnicą był małpi ogon owinięty wokół jej bioder. Nichiyobi znana również jako Blondi była przy okazji obiektem szczerej, nieukrywanej nienawiści młodszej o sześć lat siostry.

-Ej, idę na zakupy. Macie tu klucze. Jazda na dwór, co się tak tu kisicie. Masz szopę na łbie siostruniu, zadbaj o siebie, bo wstyd mi za ciebie przed kumpelkami. Na kolację chcę wszystko, co mają w GIT PIZZA, a gdzie telewizor?- wyrzuciła jednym tchem.

-Blondi, dwie sprawy: Raz: Ty masz szajbę we łbie, więc nie patrz się na mnie. Dwa: Goń się. –rzuciła jakby od niechcenia nastolatka.

Nichiyobi westchnęła i wyleciała z domu.

-Zakupy. To takie żałosne. –fuknął Vejita.

Saiyanka prychnęła tylko i wzięła łyk Żubra.

-Poczekaj no.

-Co ty znowu kombinujesz, kobieto?

„Kobieto to ty się możesz do swojej dupy zwracać" -pomyślała.

Dziewczyna napisała na kartce: „Kiszę, bo chcę, na głowie mogę mieć nawet kurde Księdza z Bylewa ®. Twoje kumpele mam w dupie, bo to puste lance. Telewizora nie ma, bo sobie tego zażyczyłam. Debilko masz dwadzieścia jeden lat, gotuj sobie sama. – Nie??? No to umyj zęby, czeka cię piekło w domu".

Przyczepiła to na lodówce, czyli głównym punkcie domu. Uśmiechnęła się na swój sposób.

-Skończyłaś już? -Zapytał znudzony szesnastolatek.

-Ależ skąd. – Powiedziała.

Teleportowała się. Po chwili dało się słyszeć odgłos wybuchu na którymś z górnych pięter.

-Teraz skończyłam. Wyremontowałam jej szafkę. –oznajmiła niezwykle zadowolona z siebie, gdy pojawiła się z powrotem w salonie.

-Świetnie. To może zamiast marnować czas na takie bezsensy, potrenujemy trochę, co?

-Jasne! Ale najpierw muszę coś zjeść…

GLEBA

-Eh, czyli jednak wdałaś się w dziadka.

-A miałeś jakieś wątpliwości? -Syknęła poirytowana.

-No wiesz, podobno to taki dobry i miły człowiek i w ogóle…

Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Wyglądał teraz dokładnie jak Bejita, ale nie wiedział o tym, bo nigdy go nie widział. Celowo ją irytował. Wiedział, że wtedy trening będzie ciekawszy, a poza tym bardzo lubił to robić.

-Śmiesz twierdzić, że ja, Obrończyni Wszechświata i biednych i takich tam, nie jestem dobra i miła i w ogóle??? Moje serce jest równie czyste jak pikawa Goku!

Jeżeli wcześniej była poirytowana, to teraz była wściekła. Łatwo dawała doprowadzić się do takiego stanu, szczególnie po kilku piwach. Bywała wtedy bardziej nieobliczalna, niż zwykle, ale na szczęście Vejita był jedyną osobą, która umiała ją później złagodzić. To, że to on najczęściej doprowadzał Junigatsu do wściekłości to już zupełnie co innego…

-Czy ty nie masz czasem w rodzinie Satana? O ile pamiętam to tak. To po nim masz ten głupawy charakter…

Przyrównanie jej do Satana było w odczuciu młodej Saiyanki potężną zniewagą. Zamieniła się od razu w SSJ i przywaliła Vejicie z prawej prosto w twarz. Nieprzygotowany na atak nie zdążył zablokować ciosu i porządnie oberwał. Przebił się przez dwie ściany, zatrzymał dopiero na trzeciej. Junigatsu przeszła z powrotem w regulara. Odzyskała pełną kontrolę i rozum.

-Boże, zniszczyłam pół chaty! Burmai mnie zabije!

-Dom? To o mnie powinnaś się martwić! A Bóg do którego się zwracasz to Dende.

-A podobno jesteś potężny, hehe. Przyda ci się trening. Ale teraz idę jeść.

„Będzie naprawdę ciekawie. Ju-Ni jest coraz silniejsza. Taak, potrzebuję treningu. Jeszcze trochę, a mnie przerośnie"- pomyślał trzymając się za twarz.

Po godzinnej przekąsce na około sto czterdzieści osób…

-Lecimy, nie?

-Jasne. Nie mogę się już doczekać.

Tymczasem w zaświatach panowało niemałe zamieszanie…

-Jak to?! Uciekł z piekła? Jak mogliście pozwolić uciec Babidiemu!!! Wiecie, że jest niezwykle groźny. On coś knuje!

-Ale Enma Daio… jest coś jeszcze…

-Co?! CO może być gorszego?

-On nie uciekł sam, a w dziwnych okolicznościach z Raju zaginął Gohan…obawiam się, że…

-Kto to jest?! I od jak dawna nie ma Gohana?

-Panie, wysłał już pan tyle dusz do piekła, że ustalenie tożsamości uciekiniera trwałoby wieki, a Gohana nie ma od trzech, może czterech dni…- wyrzucił z siebie wystraszony Oni.

-Nie mamy tyle czasu!!! Pokój jest poważnie zagrożony!

„Muszę skontaktować się z Goku. Obawiam się, że Babidi mógł zrobić coś Gohanowi…Do diabła, gdzie ten Goku!"

-Kaio- sama! –Enma skontaktował się telepatycznie ze swoim dawnym mistrzem.

-Słucham cię, Enma...

-Mistrzu, Doskonale wiesz, jaka jest sytuacja. Pomóż mi skontaktować się z Goku.

-Czekaj.

Północny Kaio w pełnym skupieniu próbował odnaleźć Goku. Bezskutecznie.

-Nie mogę go zlokalizować- zmartwił się Kaio

-Co to znaczy „nie możesz"?! To od czego jesteś Kaio, co??

Enma był już nie tylko wściekły, ale i przerażony. Sytuacja całkowicie wymknęła mu się z rąk. Goku to przecież ostatnia deska ratunku. To Kakarotto zawsze ratował świat. Tak miało być i tym razem. Tak było najprościej. Nie było Goku, więc poważny problem zamajaczył im przed oczami .

-Jest poza zasięgiem.

-Przecież to nie telefon do ciężkiej cholery! I co my teraz zrobimy?

-Obawiam się, że my niczego nie możemy zrobić. Ale jest jeszcze nadzieja. Pamiętasz, że na Ziemi żyją jeszcze przecież potomkowie Bejity i Goku. To już piąte pokolenie, to stuprocentowi Saiyanie, jest jeszcze Bejita, Goten, Trunks no i Son Jr. z Vegitą . Może, kiedy połączą siły…Jedyne, co nam pozostaje, to mieć nadzieję…

-Tak, wiem, ale mam spore wątpliwości co do tego, czy byliby w stanie podołać...

-Cóż, mówi się, że nadzieja umiera zawsze ostatnia…

-Nareszcie znaleźliśmy już ostatnią Dark Star Dragon Ball, panie Babidi. Jakże jesteśmy szczęśliwi, że możemy ci służyć. -Rzekł z pokorą facet mający na oko nie więcej, niż trzydzieści pięć lat.

-Tak, czujemy się zaszczyceni I dziękujemy, że przywróciłeś nam młodość.

dodała dziewczyna koło osiemnastki.

Oboje mieli na czołach "M". Uśmiechali się podejrzanie.

-Dziękuję wam za te komplementy, ale teraz zróbmy to, po co tu jesteśmy.

Złożyli Kule jedną obok drugiej. Podszedł do nich mężczyzna z „M" na czole i wykrzyknął:

-Shen Ronie, przybywaj!.

Po chwili Kule błysnęły, niebo w całym wszechświecie ściemniało, wyłonił się Czerwony Shen Ron. Boski Smok.

-Oto ja Shen Ron, Bóg Smoków. Spełnię dwa wasze życzenia. Tylko dwa, i aż dwa. Wypowiedzcie je przede mną, ale pamiętajcie, że ujemna energia tych kul nie została zneutralizowana, jeżeli więc wypowiecie je, zjawi się Evil Shen Ron. Wybór należy do was...

-Czyń swoją powinność Smoku.-Odpowiedział chłodno mężczyzna, po czym kontynuował:

-Pierwsze życzenie: Przywróć planetę Vegeta i wszystkich znajdujących się tam Saiyan do życia.

Smok błysnął oczami i rzekł:

-Twoje życzenie zostało spełnione, ale nie mów, że nie ostrzegałem.

Świetnie. Teraz drugie życzenie: Niech nasza dwójka i każdy Saiyan z Vegety stanie się 10 000 razy silniejszy, niż jest w tej chwili.

-Wykonane. Teraz żegnajcie...- rzekł Shen Ron, i zniknął, a Kule rozproszyły się na siedem stron wszechświata.

Saiyanie znaleźli w końcu pustkowie odpowiednie do treningu, nieświadomi niebezpieczeństwa, jakie nad nimi wisi, i tego, że los Ziemi został złożony właśnie w ich ręce…

-Dobrze więc, możemy zaczynać. Rozprostuję przynajmniej kości, hehe...

-Korzystaj, dopóki możesz, zaraz nie będziesz taka sprawna!

„Zobaczymy" pomyślała i zamieniła się w SSJ. Vejita zrobił to samo i ruszył do ataku. Kopnięcie z półobrotu, ale trafił jedynie w widmo. Pojawiła się za nim, i zaraz potem znów przed nim, ale zablokował jej pięść ręką. Nie poddała się tak łatwo. Podskoczyła i kopnęła go w głowę, wyrzucił ją i strzelił ki blastem. Przeleciała przez trzy wielkie skały i została w gruzach czwartej.

„Teraz cię mam" pomyślał i zaatakował ją Renzoku Energy Dan. Był mistrzem tej techniki. Saiyanka lewitowała już nad nim.

-Ka Meee Haaa Meee- Skończyła kumulować ki -Haaaaaa!

Vejita odpowiedział jej Galik- Ho. Fale „siłowały się" dobre kilka chwil, bo żadne z nich nie chciało się poddać, w końcu fale zbiły się w jedną kulę i eksplodowały, odrzucając Saiyan na kilkadziesiąt metrów i wbijając oboje w pobliskie skały.

-To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o rozgrzewkę. Może powalczymy na serio?  
-Z dziką rozkoszą…

Uśmiechnęła się. Już dawno nie walczyła na poważnie. Oboje zamienili się w SSJ2.

Wytworzyła aurę, unosiła się niewysoko nad ziemią. Skoncentrowała ki i w końcu zaatakowała. Leciała niewiarygodnie szybko, chciała kopnąć go kolanem, ale zablokował cios swoim. Wyciągnęli pięści uderzając się nawzajem w twarze.

Odsunęli się. Otarła strużkę krwi cieknącą z rozciętych ust, nadal się uśmiechała.

-10x Kaiookeeeen- wydarła się i otoczyła ją czerwona aura. Zaatakowała ponownie. Tym razem nie mógł uniknąć jej ciosów. Były zbyt szybkie i niezwykle celne.

Cofnął się.

-Final Flash!- zaatakował.

Odpowiedź była szybka:

„Dziesięciokrotna Ka Me Ha Ha Me Haaaa!

Fala przebiła Final Flasha Vejity i eksplodowała, ale chłopak był już przed nią i z całej siły wbił jej pięść pod żebra. Wypluła ślinę i trochę krwi.

Dziewczyna wyprostowała się i odetchnęła. Położyła dwa palce na czole i zniknęła. "Shunkanido" od razu pomyślał chłopak, ale nie mógł jej zlokalizować.

Junigatsu złożyła ręce, pojawiła się znowu i przywaliła mu z całej siły w kark. Straciła przez to dość dużo jak na taki cios energii, ale osiągnęła swój cel. Stracił przytomność i upadł, a jego włosy z powrotem stały się brązowo -czarne. Saiyanka stanęła przed nim i wpatrywała się w niego swoimi zielonymi oczami. Po kilkunastu sekundach nie wytrzymała.

-Bajerować to my, ale nie nas. Wstawaj, takie coś nie mogłoby zrobić ci krzywdy -rzuciła.

Vejita podniósł się.

-Zepsułaś mi zabawę, jednak nie da się ciebie oszukać. Ale skoro tak sobie pogrywasz atakując od tyłu, to zaraz zobaczysz, co to znaczy wnerwić księcia! -syknął.

Ona tylko prychnęła, miała już dość tych głupawych tekstów o jego królewskim rodowodzie.

Książę uniósł się w powietrze i skoncentrował. Po chwili wytworzył aurę emanującą niesamowitą energią, darł się, nastąpił wielki błysk i po chwili był już SSJ3. uśmiechał się szyderczo.

-Jesteś żałosny. Przecież dobrze wiesz, że ja przechodzę w SSJ4 bez SSJ3. Upadłeś tak nisko, żeby w ten sposób ułatwiać sobie życie? I po co ten show? Przecież można przejść w SSJ3 bez takich jaj. Chyba, że ty jeszcze tego nie umiesz…-wysyczała mrużąc oczy.

Zacisnęła pięści. To było dla niej wkurzające.

-A więc przejdź w SSJ4, dam ci fory. Będzie ci łatwiej, He he. A to przedstawienie było specjalnie dla ciebie. Chciałem ci pokazać jak się osiąga Supa Saiya -Jina trójkę, może w końcu byś się nauczyła.

-Nie potrzebuję czwórki, ani nawet trójki, żeby cię posłać w cholerę. Też mam coś dla ciebie. Pokażę ci coś, czego mnie ojciec nauczył, patrz uważnie, bo to może być jedna z ostatnich rzeczy, jakie zobaczysz…

-Nauki Twojego Starego –Wielkiego Starożytnego! Umieram ze strachu. –wyśmiał ją.

Uniosła się wysoko. Zaczęła krzyczeć tak mocno, jak tylko mogła. Na jej aurze było coraz więcej wyładowań i były one coraz potężniejsze. Ziemia zaczęła się trząść, a miejscu nad którym lewitowała utworzył się lej. Emanującej z niej olbrzymiej ki niemal dało się dotknąć.

-Wiesz, Mój Stary uważał, że to bardzo skuteczne. Będziesz moim królikiem doświadczalnym. Wiesz, co to oznacza? Szykuj się na śmierć! warknęła.

-Śmierć? Niech nawet sobie przyjdzie, ale nigdy z twojej ręki! –uśmiechnął się.

-Nie powinno się mówić „nigdy", wiesz? Babka Bloody Ju-Ni prawdę ci powie. I jak mówię, że zejdziesz, to zejdziesz.

-Ja bym tam się nie opierał na tej twojej upośledzonej kobiecej intuicji. Żeby mieć kobiecą intuicję, trzeba być kobietą... –zaśmiał się.

-A ja co –pies?!

-Powiedziałbym raczej, że suka.

-Heh, to raczej ty kłamiesz jak bura suka.

-O, to teraz kwestionujesz moją męskość? –zdziwił się chłopak.

-Nie można kwestionować czegoś, czego nie ma, chłopczyku.

-Jakieś pomysły na ostatnie słowa?

-Wal-się.

-Kiepski wybór. Skoro jednak już się wypowiedziałaś, to możesz iść do piachu.

-To przestań gadać i zmuś mnie.

Planeta Cucumber. Grupka osób ubranych w zielone stroje stała przy Dark Star Dragon Balls. I przyglądała się im z ciekawością.

-Zobacz, one są jakieś takie popękane…

-Ale zaraz, przecież ktoś już ich wcześniej używał. To tak wolno?

-Skąd wiesz, że używał? –warknął stojący lekko z boku kosmita.

-Bo zrobiło się ciemno –odpowiedział tamten.

-To nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. One są w końcu niezniszczalne.

-Skoro tak mówisz… A no niech ci będzie… O, Wielki Smoku przybywaj!

Rzekł najstarszy z nich wszystkich.

Niebo stało się krwisto-czerwone, kule wybuchły i wydobył się czarny dym.

Zamiast Shen Rona pojawiła się dziwna, ciemna postać. Wchłonęła resztki Smoczych Kul i błysnęła. Ta postać to kobieta mierząca około metra osiemdziesięciu, z długimi włosami czarnymi u nasady, czerwonymi na końcówkach, o czerwonych oczach z „kocimi" soczewkami. Skóra tej istoty była jasnoróżowa, a na jej twarzy malował się wredny uśmiech. Miała czarne, krótkie, poszarpane skrzydła i smoczy ogon, a z czoła wystawała jej jednogwiazdkowa Kula. Nosiła czerwona chustę jako bluzkę i czerwone spodnie, które przytrzymywał czarny pas zawiązany z tyłu w kokardę. To najpewniej przed nią ostrzegał Shen Ron, ale czy to właśnie jej obawiali się Enma i Kaio?

Spostrzegła ludzi pod nią, zmrużyła oczy. Nareszcie ma okazję kogoś zabić, ale oni byli słabymi śmieciami. Nie będzie się nimi bawić. Nie warto.

-Witajcie, śmiertelnicy. Ja jestem Boska Shade Shen Ron... -Oznajmiła.

-Mamy do ciebie życzenia o , boska…

-Nie będę spełniać waszych życzeń. Mam do was, jako ogółu dwie sprawy, do ciebie osobno dziadku, jedną. Starcze, Potężny Smok nie musi być mężczyzną, myślisz dziadygo, że kobiety są gorsze?! Co do was wszystkich, po pierwsze chcę wam podziękować za uwolnienie mnie. Po drugie-Gińcie pieprzone szmatławce! Nikt nie ma prawa niczego ode mnie prosić!

Rzuciła w przerażonych ludzi zwykłego Fireballa. Zmiotła ich i całą planetę. Pozostał tylko pył.

„Teraz dokonam zemsty na tych, którzy ośmielili się zniszczyć mojego przodka! Oczyszczę mój ród z tej hańby, i zniszczę wszystko, co stanie na mojej drodze do wszechświatowej dominacji! Strzeżcie się, frajerzy nadszedł wasz koniec. Będziecie błagać o litość..." –pomyślała i teleportowała się.

Parę godzin wcześniej na pustkowiu Junigatsu i Vejita pewni zwycięstwa ruszyli do ataku, ale nagle zrobiło się ciemno. Obudziły się w nich złe przeczucia. Kule powróciły na Ziemię jakieś dziesięć lat temu i nigdy nie były używane.

-Czy takie rzeczy nie dzieją się, gdy ktoś wzywa Smoka? –zastanowiła się na głos dziewczyna.

Pogrzebała w kieszeni i wyciągnęła czterogwiazdkową kulę.

-Ale moja jest tutaj…

-Ja też nie wiem, co to oznacza. -Powiedział Vejita również wyraźnie zaniepokojony stanem nieba.

-Lećmy do Żółwiego Mistrza. Jest stary i niejedno już widział. Powinien coś wiedzieć na ten temat.

Junigatsu tylko skinęła głową i polecieli. Po kilku minutach lotu postanowiła przerwać milczenie.

-Chyba nie przejąłeś się zbytnio tym, że Bra zaginęła, no nie? -zaczęła.

-Co?- wydarł się i zatrzymał chłopak.

-Ja nic o tym nie wiedziałem… -powiedział ze smutkiem, ale już spokojniej. Bardzo lubił swoją prababcię, zmartwił się jej zaginięciem.

-No tak. Bywasz w domu od święta, to jakim cudem ty chcesz wiedzieć cokolwiek?

-To nie moja wina, że mam taką babkę!

-Ja ją tam znoszę.

-Bo ciebie względnie lubi.

-Trzeba było nie wymiotować na nią i jej najważniejszych klientów piętnaście lat temu na spotkaniu w CC, na którym byli obecni nawet dziennikarze... –roześmiała się na samą myśl o tym, jak mogła wyglądać owa scena.

-Przecież nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie! Miałem niewiele ponad rok, dziewczyno pomyśl trochę.

-No wiesz, babcia chciała pochwalić się wnuczkiem i w ogóle...

-To się pochwaliła.

-Z pewnością.

-Rozmawialiśmy o Brze. Kiedy to się stało?

-Z tego co wiem, to Burmai poszła do niej niedawno, i nie było jej w domu. Dzwoniła wiele razy przez całe dwa dni i nic, a ona jest stara, mogła sobie coś zrobić, czy coś... Policja jej szuka i jeszcze jakaś organizacja. To się chyba jakieś trzy dni temu zaczęło, czy coś.

-Cholernie to dziwne...-rzucił i zamyślił się.

W końcu dolecieli na miejsce. Żółwia Chata stała niezmieniona od lat. Na malutkiej wysepce stał jeden domek, przed nim stolik z parasolką i leżaki.

Na powitanie wyszedł im żółw.

-Siema Umigame!- rzuciła weselsza już piętnastolatka.

-Witajcie! Ty jesteś Juni, a ty to na pewno Vejita…Tak dawno was nie widziałem…-odpowiedział spokojnie żółw.

-Vejita, Książę Ciemności.- poprawił Saiyan

-Już, już, uspokój się Książę Ciemnoty! –fuknęła.

Nadszedł Kame senin. Nadal w pełni życia, w trochę innych okularach i ciuchach, poza tym nie zmienił się.

-Juni, kupa lat! Może małe ścisk- pysk, dla Żółwiego Mistrza na powitanie…hihi…

JEBS Starzec wylądował kilka metrów dalej z „pięknym" śladem pięści na twarzy.

-Trzeba było powiedzieć, a nie od razu przemocą…Chi Chi była taka sama…

-Trzeba było nie zaczynać, żeby nie oberwać.- warknęła.

-A z ciebie Bejita zrobili kurdupla, He he?? Należało ci się. Może teraz będziesz mniej groźny. Ha ha…- zaśmiał się dziadek.

-Co?? Ja? Kurdupel?? I nie jestem Bejita! Jestem księciem Saiyan!- Wydarł się wściekły, zamienił w SSJ i rzucił na staruszka.

Dziewczyna wdarła się między nich i powiedziała:

-E, zostaw go, to nie jego wina. Dziadku, to nie jest BEJITA. To jest VEJITA.

-Kim do cholery jest ten pieprzony Bejita?- Wkurzył się chłopak.

-To prawdziwy z akcentem na prawdziwy Książę Saiyan. Twój pra pra…ile będzie tego pra?...nieważne…dziadek. Jesteście identyczni. Tak samo wyglądacie, mówicie, zachowujecie się i w ogóle. Niesamowicie dumny człowiek, kiedyś za młodu był złym i okrutnym mordercą, bez krzty litości w sobie, potężny wojownik, choć zawsze Goku wyprzedzał go o krok…Potem zmienił się trochę. Założył rodzinę. Zaczęły przeważać w nim ludzkie uczucia, ale nadal był sobą, niezłe ziółko, ha ha…Poczekaj, chociaż ty jesteś niższy od niego.

-Po pierwsze, ja jestem jedyny w swoim rodzaju i nie ma nikogo podobnego do mnie.

„Kimkolwiek by nie był ten trep, i tak mi do pięt nie dorasta" pomyślał.

-Po drugie i tak jeszcze urosnę i będę taki wysoki jak ten gościu i nie jestem kurduplem. Po trzecie, jesteśmy tutaj tylko po to żeby dowiedzieć się, co oznaczała ta cholerna ciemność, bo my nasze kule mamy przy sobie. I nie mam czasu na jakieś idiotyczne wspomnienia przy kawie. Gadaj facet o co z tym wszystkim chodzi, zanim ci wyje…

-Ty mu nie wyjedziesz, bo za spokojny z ciebie dzieciak. –Zauważyła.

-Milcz.

-Ej, a ile ten jego dziadek miał wzrostu?

-Jakieś sto siedemdziesiąt centymetrów . I nie miał tylko ma. Nie czujecie jego ki?

-Faktycznie, nigdy się tym nie interesowałam, myślałam, że padł skurczybyk. I wiesz co? On jest może nawet tak silny jak my! Musiał cały czas tłumić ki, skoro go nie wyczuwaliśmy, łoś jeden. Swoją drogą i tak będziesz niski, jak ja teraz mam metr sześćdziesiąt, a ty tylko półtora...

-Zamknij się-warknął chłopak.

-No co...

-Nie wiedziałem, że istnieje ktoś na naszym poziomie.

-A Goku?

-Pogadamy o nim, jak wróci. Jeżeli w ogóle kiedykolwiek ma zamiar to zrobić. Żółwiu, co z tą ciemnością??

-Ktoś musiał użyć Czarno- gwiazdkowych Kul. –Oznajmił starzec. -I podejrzewam, że nie miał dobrych intencji.

-Dobra, będziemy zwracać uwagę, czy nie dzieje się nic dziwnego. Dzięki za informacje. To my spadamy. Na razie dziadku!

Odleciała kilka metrów, ale zaraz potem wróciła się.

-Ej, a co to są te czarno gwiezdne czy jak im tam kule??

GLEBA

- Eh….to są Kule trochę takie, jak te nasze ziemskie, ale o większej mocy. One są porozrzucane po całym Wszechświecie. Teraz już naprawdę spadamy.- powiedział Vejita wychodząc z wody, do której wpadł po usłyszeniu tamtego tekstu.

Polecieli. Chłopak był mokry i wyraźnie wkurzony. W końcu nie wytrzymał.

-Czy ty zawsze musisz mi narobić takiego wstydu?!

-Ale o co ci chodzi?

-Dlaczego ty zawsze robisz z siebie idiotkę i ze mnie kretyna?!

-Hi hi hi sorki… powiedziała drapiąc się po głowie.

-Wiesz co, nienawidzę cię.

-I ja ciebie też. Tośmy się dobrali...

-Zamknij się wreszcie, próbuję się skupić!

-O, to nowość...

-Będziesz ty cicho?

-Przestaniesz mi mówić, co mam robić?

-Jeżeli zaraz nie wsadzisz mordy w kubeł, to powiem Burmai, skąd się bierze co miesiąc nieludzki abonament za telefon. Skończy się odwiedzanie stronek z yaoi i hentai...

Zadziałało. Dziewczyna zamilkła.

Dolatywali właśnie do domu rodziny Burifu.

-Zastanawiam się tylko kto zadał sobie tyle trudu, żeby je zebrać…-Dziewczyna była zmartwiona. Sytuacja ją niepokoiła. Nigdy wcześniej nie miała właściwie żadnych problemów, żyła sobie „bo tak". I dlaczego Vejita się jej tak ostatnio uczepił? Czego od niej chciał? Ostatnio spędzał z nią całe dnie i ją irytował, a przecież przez całe lata tylko okazjonalnie się do niej odzywał...- myślała.

-I po co- dodał Vejita.

-No właśnie, i po co się uczepiłeś? –zapytała automatycznie wyrwana z własnych myśli.

-Że co?

-A nie, nic. –zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jaką popełniła gafę.

Słońce świeciło niemiłosiernie, tak, jakby to były jego ostatnie chwile. Niespodziewanie niebo zmieniło kolor na krwisto-czerwony. Czegoś takiego na Ziemi nigdy wcześniej młodzi Saiyanie nigdy nie widzieli…

Wylądowali przed domem. Nichiyobi wróciła właśnie z zakupów. Spojrzała w górę i spytała:

-O, ciemno się zrobiło… Czyżby właśnie wybrali prezydenta?

GLEBA

Junigatsu podniosła się, otrzepała z piachu i syknęła:

-Tak, ciebie wybrali wariatko.

-Mnie?

-Nie.

-Ale przecież mówiłaś…

-Ale zamknij wreszcie ten sztuczny ryj! Nie mogę się skupić przez twoją głupotę!

-Ej , Blondi, chwaliłaś się kiedyś swoim IQ. Ile ci wyszło, co?- zaczął Vejita.

-Osiemdziesiąt siedem- oznajmiła dumna z siebie Saiyanka.

-Taaak, to wiele wyjaśnia…- dorzucił.

-Ej, coś tu się zbliża! Vejita, czujesz to Ki? Wreszcie godny przeciwnik!

-Jest mój.

-Idź się utop. Mój.

Shade Shen Ron przybyła. Miała zamiar zaskoczyć i przerazić swoje ofiary, a tu dwie osoby kłóciły się używając jedynie słowa „mój", a dziewczyna stojąca obok nich poprawiała sobie makijaż. Nikt nie zwracał na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Tego było dla niej za wiele. Smoczyca nienawidziła bowiem czterech rzeczy: szowinistów, pustych panienek, Saiyan i bycia ignorowaną. Wkurzona wystrzeliła pocisk ki w znajdujący się naprzeciw niej dom. Pozostały tylko gruzy. Prychnęła.

-O, kurde! Jakiś trep rozwalił nam chatę! –przeraziła się Nichiyobi.

-Blondi… Brzydka, bo brzydka, ale to coś to jednak baba…

-Dom to wasz najmniejszy problem, Saiyanie- warknęła urażona na wstępie Shade.

-Saiyanie i Saiyanie. No czy ja to mam na czole napisane, czy co??- Zirytował się chłopak.

-Zapłacicie teraz za grzechy waszych ojców, nędzne gnidy! Jestem dziesiątki razy potężniejsza od Li Shen Rona! A ty, silikonowa łajzo zginiesz pierwsza!

-Fascynujące- olała ją Junigatsu.

-Może pójdziemy do Mac'a? –do kpin dołączył się Vejita.

-Jest moja!- Wydarła się Blondi. –Te operacje kosztowały fortunę!

-Dobra, chętnie zobaczę jak umierasz- powiedziała jej siostra.

Oboje usiedli na gruzach domu, żeby obejrzeć sobie walkę, która za chwilę miała się zacząć. Nawet we wściekłej Nichiyobi budził się saiyański instynkt walki. Mogłoby więc być dość ciekawie.

-Nie poradzi sobie z tą jej cienką dwójką. Ja mógłbym dać radę jako SSJ3, ale ona…

-Nie dałbyś. To nie wszystko, co potrafi. Myślę, że pokonanie jej jako SSJ4 w pojedynkę byłoby niewykonalne.

-Może.

Tymczasem blondynka zamieniła się w SSJ i spoglądała na swoją przeciwniczkę z niesmakiem. Zawsze sądziła, że feministki to głupie frajerki, bo piękne ciało jest najważniejsze na świecie. Według niej faceci patrzyli na ciało, nie na intelekt, więc w swoim życiu postawiła na to pierwsze. Uważała się pomimo tej decyzji za istotę wysoce inteligentną i światłą, za boginię piękna.

Nichiyobi była na swój sposób dumną Saiyanką. Nie pozwalała urażać siebie, jej przyjaciół i idoli. Shade przegięła. Dziewczyna postanowiła walczyć nie tylko w imię swoich ideałów, ale również dla figury i zabicia czasu, bo jej seriale „Laski być git" i „Bar edycja 159" zaczynały się dopiero za godzinę.

Przypuszczała, że pokonanie smoka zajmie jej mniej więcej tyle czasu. Wykrywanie Ki przeciwnika i logiczne myślenie podczas walki zdecydowanie nie były jej mocną stroną. Zawsze stawiała na emocje, to nimi kierowała się w życiu. Była trochę jak Brolly. Według siebie była najsilniejsza, dlatego bardziej trenowała pod względem ataku, a nie defensywy. To był jej kolejny słaby punkt. Ta walka wydawała się z góry przegrana, ale…

-Teraz pożałujesz swoich słów!- wydarła się Saiyanka. Ruszyła do ataku. Na smoczycę posypał się grad ciosów, których prawie wcale nie odczuła. Dziewczyna cofnęła się zaczęła krzyczeć. Po chwili spowijała ją złota aura pełna wyładowań elektrycznych, jej włosy stały się trochę dłuższe i bardziej stojące.

„Przez tę debilkę wyglądam jak wściekły punk!"- wkurzyła się jeszcze bardziej.

Wysunęła rękę prosto przed siebie i Shade uderzyła niewidzialna ki- Kiaiho. Atakowana przeleciała niekontrolowanym lotem kilkanaście metrów w dół, wbijając się w jakiś budynek. Blondi zaczęła strzelać pociskami w chmurę pyłu, w budynku, i nie zauważyła, kiedy Shade znalazła się tuż za nią i przywaliła jej złączonymi pięściami w kręgosłup. Laskę na chwilę zamroczyło, ale kopnęła Shade w głowę, następnie uderzyła pięścią w żebra. Chciała przywalić jej w twarz, ale smoczyca złapała ją za rękę, wyrzuciła parę metrów w powietrze i strzeliła w nią dość mocnym fireballem, aczkolwiek trafiła tylko w widmo. Nichiyobi była naprzeciw niej. Skumulowała ki i rzuciła w nią potężną jak na jej możliwości kulę. Smoczyca wściekła się.

-Zniszczyłaś mi pół stroju! Wyglądam teraz tak, jak ty! Jak jakaś dziwka!

Smoczyca przyłożyła dłonie do piersi i stworzyła nową górę stroju.

-E, tam, a przez chwile było na co patrzeć…-rozczarował się Vejita.

-Zamknij się- warknęła jego towarzyszka.

-A poza tym jest brzydka- dodała.

-Zapłacisz za to nędzna szmato!- Wydarła się czarnowłosa istota.

Shade skoncentrowała się. Z jej skrzydeł zaczęły wystawać czerwone kolce.

Rozłożyła je i zaczęła kręcić się wokół własnej osi z coraz to większą prędkością.

-Saw attack!- Krzyknęła.

Teraz było widać tylko kolczastą tarczę nadciągającą szybko w stronę Nichiyobi. Dziewczyna zrobiła szybki unik na tyle, żeby nie zostać przeciętą na pół, ale i tak straciła część ogona i poważnie uszkodziła lewą rękę. Zaraz potem oberwała Renzoku Energy Dan. Na nieszczęście jedna z fal trafiła w najnowsze zakupy Saiyanki. Tego nie zniosła.

-Ty… Ty Zła suko! Nie dość, że pozbawiasz mnie ogonka, szpecisz mi rękę, to jeszcze zakupy rozpierdzielasz! Wiesz ile to kosztowało? Zginiesz marnie!

-A ta znowu zakupy... –westchnął chłopak.

-A ty się spodziewałeś, że będzie żałować niewinnych ofiar jak Matka Teresa?

-Ona żałuje ofiar tak, jak ONZ...

Nowa Vegeta. Na odległych zakątkach tej nowo odtworzonej planety znajdowało się kilka bardzo podejrzanych osób.

-Przed fuzją powinniśmy najpierw do nich wniknąć.- Rzekła postać z twarzą ukrytą pod kapturem.

-W jakim celu? Przecież to nie ma znaczenia, czy przed czy po…- rzucił Babidi, wkurzony tym, iż ktoś śmiał kwestionować jego profesjonalizm.

- Ale jest różnica między tym, czy myje się owoce przed jedzeniem , no bo po…-Nie dane było dokończyć opętanemu facetowi.

„Dziwne, przecież nie był takim kretynem" –zastanowił się czarnoksiężnik.

-Zamknij się-Warknął Babidi

-Tak panie…

-Zamknij się trepie! Po prostu się więcej nie odzywaj!

-Będziemy wtedy potężniejsi. Będę mieć lepszy dostęp do ich umysłów.- Wyjaśniła druga zakapturzona postać zimnym, kobiecym głosem.

-A po za tym jak to dobrze znowu mieć ciało, czyż nie Evo?- Spytał ten pierwszy.

-Taak.

-Zaczynajmy. Wy, przygotujcie się- powiedział do swoich podwładnych zniecierpliwiony czarnoksiężnik.

Zakapturzone istoty podeszły do pozostałej dwójki i przeniknęły ich. Tamci zabłysnęli złotym, a następnie białym światłem, padli na kolana, zaczęli jednocześnie krzyczeć, trzymać się za twarze i zwijać z bólu. Potrwało to kilka minut. Przestali błyszczeć. Po chwili jako pierwszy wstał facet. Jego ciało zmieniło się z lekka. Pojawił się ogon, a po bokach przez jego twarz od czoła do brody przechodziły dwie pionowe, czerwone linie. Jedna po lewej, druga po prawej. Wokół oczu miał czerwone obwódki, a na czole napis literami kanji –„Sa- i- ya Jin". Zaraz potem podniosła się kobieta. W jej ciele zaszły identyczne zmiany.

Podeszli do siebie i przytulili się. Facet powiedział:

-Tak dawno tego nie robiliśmy.

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, tylko złożyła na jego ustach namiętny pocałunek. Całowali się przez dłuższą chwilę, ale w końcu Babidi się wnerwił.

-Dosyć, kurde, bo się porzygam no!- Wydarł się.

-Dobrze…-Odsunęli się od siebie.

-Teraz dokonamy zemsty…- Uśmiechnął się mężczyzna.

-Na tych, którzy zhańbili swym istnieniem saiyański ród. A tak dobrze się kiedyś zapowiadali. Z Bejity byłam kiedyś dumna. Teraz zapłaci za zdradę!- Syknęła.

- Fajnie. Macie to. To Dark star Earrings. Wepnijcie je sobie jedno w lewe ucho, drugie z was w prawe. To was połączy i da wam jeszcze większą siłę. Wpięli sobie kolczyki i przylgnęli do siebie. Zaraz potem nastąpił wielki rozbłysk i wybuch. Z kurzu wyłonił się Saiyan emitujący potężną ki. Miał czarne, krótkie włosy i niebieskie, zimne oczy oraz dwa ogony. Nosił białe spodnie, w talii przewiązane pasem, i krótką kamizelkę, a na jego szyi był naszyjnik z czerwoną czaszką.

-Ej, ty, jak mam cię nazywać?- zapytał Babidi.

-Na Imię mi Goran. Jestem prawdziwym legendarnym Saiyanem.

Goran niemal całkowicie zignorował Babidiego, który coś tam do niego gadał i zaczął rozgrzewkę. Kilka kopnięć, skłonów przysiadów itp. Zacisnął pięści i zaczął krzyczeć. Wyzwolił ogromną ki zamieniając się w zwykłe SSJ.

-Tego się spodziewałem.- Uśmiechnął się.

-Jest nawet lepiej, niż przedtem. Idealne ciała, Babidi. Gratulacje. Co myślisz o tych okularach? Do twarzy mi w nich no nie? Chyba je sobie zostawię.

-Wyglądasz git. Ale teraz zajmiemy się formowaniem naszej armii. Mamy na to rok.

-Taak, naszej armii…-Uśmiechnął się dziwnie Saiyan.

Gdzieś w odległej części wszechświata, w samotnym, białym pałacu, na małej, zielonej planecie o miłym wyglądzie i fioletowym niebie. W jednym z pokoi stało biurko, na którym oprócz wielu zdjęć oprawionych w ramki była tylko szklana kula. Za biurkiem stał z wyglądu lekko podobny jakby do tronu fotel, odwrócony przodem do okna z widokiem na jezioro, a tyłem do drzwi tak, że nie widać kto na nim siedział.

-A więc o to chodziło-rozległ się głos z fotela.

-Armia… I jeszcze ten baton, co się przed chwilą pojawił…Sam nie dam rady…Muszę ostrzec. A poza tym tak bardzo za nimi wszystkimi tęsknię. Tyle lat już minęło… -Zamyślił się.

-Tak! Idę tam!- wydarł się głos.

-Tylko wszystkim powiem. No i coś wszamam, hihi…-Dodał i już go nie było.


	2. 2 Powrót zwycięzcy

**Rozdział II**

_Powrót zwycięzcy…_

W CC właśnie miała rozegrać się poważna walka. Niebo cały czas było czerwone, unosił się odór krwi ofiar ze zniszczonej prawie doszczętnie stolicy. Powiewał delikatnie wiatr, włosy falowały obu dziewczynom, wlepiającym w siebie nienawistne spojrzenia.

Nichiyobi doszła już do wniosku, że musi zdradzić się i użyć swojej broni ostatecznej.

Shade wiedziała doskonale o swojej przewadze i pewna zwycięstwa czekała na rozwój wydarzeń.

Saiyanka przeszła w końcu w formę SSJ3. Była wściekła, że musiała się tym wydać oraz tym, że nie miała brwi i wyglądała jak kretynka. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, skupiła się i wydarła:

-Rainbow Hit!

W Shade trafiły potężne fale ki o wyglądzie kolorowego szkła. Smoczyca miała kilka głębszych ran na twarzy, rękach i brzuchu i wypływała z nich zielona ciecz. Nie była to jednak jej krew. Nie wiedziała, że ki zawiera silną truciznę z opóźnionym działaniem, osłabiającym ofiarę.

Zaraz potem fireballem odcięła jej ogon w akcie zemsty za utratę części własnego.

Obie panie przez chwilę wpatrywały się w siebie złowrogo w milczeniu.

Shade zdecydowała, że nie będzie się z nią bawić. Pokaże im swoją prawdziwą moc.

W dziewczynie przebudził się saiyański instynkt walki. Była przekonana, że wygra.

-No co jest babochłopie, na specjalne zaproszenie czekasz?

Smoczyca prychnęła i zmrużyła oczy. Skoncentrowała ki i wytworzyła aurę. Krzyczała i koncentrowała się dalej. Po chwili emanowała z niej taka energia, że Junigatsu i Vejita wiedzieli, że nawet oni nie byliby w stanie ją pokonać. Postanowili więc obmyślić plan działania.

Tymczasem na blondynkę posypały się ciosy, których nie potrafiła sparować. Kopnięcie kolanem w brzuch, zaraz potem Ki blast w twarz, łokciem w kark. Shade była za silna i za szybka. Saiyanka nie miała żadnych szans. Chciała uderzyć z pięści napastniczkę w twarz, ale ta wykręciła jej rękę, zaraz potem złapała ją za ogon i zaczęła nią kręcić. Wyrzuciła ją w powietrze i Nichiyobi trafiła w jakąś kolejkę górską. Nogę przebił jej gruby pręt. Wisiała na nim ledwie przytomna i patrzyła, jak Shade leci w jej stronę, by ją dobić.

Junigatsu korzystając z okazji, że Smoczycy nie ma, trąciła Vejitę łokciem, i powiedziała:

- Ej, Veji! Wymyśliłam.

-Jak mnie nazwałaś?!

-Tak, jak słyszałeś, Veji…-uśmiechnęła się sarkastycznie uroczo.

-No słucham, co wymyśliłaś panno cellulitis?

Zignorowała obelgę, i po chwili namysłu zaczęła:

-Trzeba zrobić tak, żeby ona zamieniła się w SSJ4, my zrobimy fuzję, a potem ona odda nam jeszcze swoją ki. Wtedy tak przychlaśniemy tej dziadówie, że wszystkie żółwie zobaczy.

-Nie scalę się z tobą!!! Nigdyyyy!

-No to zginiesz ze mną- warknęła.

-Cholera…No dobra… Ale to już ostatni raz!

-Luz, ale jak mamy ją zamienić w SSJ4???

- Tym ja się zajmę- rzekł Vejita.

Chłopak stworzył kulę i wyrzucił ją w przestrzeń dokładnie tam, gdzie wisiała ledwie żywa Nichiyobi. Rozszerzył ręce i kula powiększyła się. Następnie skupił się i skontaktował telepatycznie ze starszą Saiyanką.

„Ej, Blondi, słyszysz mnie???"

„tak, słyszę."

„Widzisz tą dużą kulę? Patrz się na nią. Nic nie rób, tylko się gap"

„Ale po co?"

„Rób, co ci każę!"

Nichiyobi posłuchała i wpatrywała się w kulę. Nie było w niej nic nadzwyczajnego, ale po chwili stało się coś dziwnego, zaczęła szybciej oddychać, serce zaczęło szybciej bić, zaczęła się rozrastać, pokryła ją sierść. Minutę później przemiana była zakończona. Kobieta stała się Oozaru.

Zbliżająca się do niej Shade stanęła jak wryta. Wielka małpa zaczęła szaleć i wszystko niszczyć.

-Lećmy tam. –rzucił Vejita i sięgnął coś z torby z zakupami Saiyanki.

Dziewczyna skinęła tylko głową i polecieli.

Nowa Vegeta. Nad zgromadzonym tłumem Saiyan unosili się Babidi i Goran.

Goran przemówił:

-Wy, Saiyanie zostaliście przeze mnie ożywieni. Zapewne wszyscy mnie znacie. Jam Aidan, Legendarny Saiyan. Będę was trenował, żebyście stali się najpotężniejszym ludem wszechświata, chociaż jak pewnie zdążyliście zauważyć, jesteście o wiele potężniejsi, niż przedtem, ale przed wami jeszcze daleka droga do prawdziwej mocy. Czeka was rok ciężkich mąk, ale gwarantuję wam, że każdy z was osiągnie co najmniej poziom SSJ3!

Po tym czasie przybędziemy na Ziemię, i pokonamy zdrajców!

Kakarotto i Bejita poniosą karę za zdradę swojego rodu!!!

Rozentuzjazmowany tłum wiwatował i składał pokłony.

Bardock i jego partnerka Lirith oglądali przemówienie w zaciszu własnego domu.

-Kakarotto! To nasz syn! –Wykrzyknęła!

-On kłamie! Goku jest najlepszy!- Wściekł się Bardock (bo on miał te swoje wizje, wiedział też więc, jak na Ziemi tytułowało się jego syna) .

Oboje przez cały swój pobyt w piekle obserwowali swoją rodzinę i byli z niej dumni. Nie zamierzają pozwolić jej skrzywdzić żadnemu kłamcy.

Z drugiej strony, byli szczęśliwi, że wreszcie go zobaczą.

Ojciec Goku miał już plan.

-Lirith, zrobimy tak: Przez ten rok będziemy trenować, nie zdradzimy się niczym, a…

-A potem polecimy na Ziemię, i przyłączymy się do syna, jak to wszystko się skończy, zamieszkamy tam…-dodała Lirith .

Przytulili się do siebie i pocałowali.

Bardock kochał swoją kobietę, ale jej istnienie ukrywał przez całe swoje życie przed swoimi towarzyszami.

Lirith była średnią wojowniczką, ale miała wielką wolę walki. To po niej odziedziczył ją Goku. Była też piękną kobietą. Miała czarne włosy mniej więcej do ramion, oczy miała czarno- niebieskie, opalona. Nosiła zawsze niebieskie sukienki. Nie znosiła tych saiyańskich zbroi.

Z dalszej części przemówienia rodzice Goku dowiedzieli się, że treningi zaczną się za dwa dni, i że Saiyanie z różnych sektorów (Vegeta podzielona była na sektory, takie mini kraje) będą musieli wstawić się w odpowiednich budynkach treningowych o godzinie 10:00. Lirith z Bardockiem mieszkają w sektorze 338, jakieś 100000 km od głównego pałacu, w którym rezydowali obecnie Goran z Babidim. Oznacza to, że mogli zachowywać się spokojnie, bo nie dosięgały ich „rządowe" kamery i mikrofony.

Bez większego strachu zajęli się więc konspiracją.

Lirith przyciszyła odbiornik. Na Vegecie Goran wprowadził całkowity totalitaryzm. Za wzór idealnego państwa wziął sobie antyutopię z „roku 1984" ziemskiego pisarza, G. Orwella. Kobieta wolała być ostrożna, tak na wszelki wypadek. W końcu do pięt nie dorastała mu mocą.

Bardock przyniósł kakao, westchnął. Saiyanka spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem, wiedziała, co on czuje. Właściwie czuła to samo.

-Czy po to zostaliśmy przywróceni do życia, żeby być sługusami jakiegoś idioty, który pojawia się znikąd i wyobraża sobie niewiadomo co?- Wkurzył się Saiyan.

Lirith wzięła łyk kakao i przeklęła po cichu, uderzając pięścią w stół. Szklanka Bardocka zatrzęsła się. Spojrzała w Telewizor. Tysiące ludzi przed pałacem skandowało imię swojego przywódcy.

-Banda kretynów!- prychnęła-Zginą wszyscy bez godności jak cholerne pionki. To są podróbki Saiyan. Bardock, gdzie popełniono błąd, że „produkujemy" takich bezmózgowców?- Wściekła się.

-Nie wiem. Ale ja drugi raz ostrzegać nie będę.

Chwila ciszy na zebranie myśli.

-Ale jak pomożemy Kakaro…to znaczy Goku? Nieważne który poziom byśmy osiągnęli, i tak bylibyśmy niczym…-zmartwiła się kobieta -Ale bezczynnie stać nie będę!- Wykrzyknęła po chwili.

-To jest moja dziewczyna-rozjaśnił się lekko Bardock.

Usiadł przy komputerze i zaczął coś pisać. „Skontaktuję się z naszą Lait i z Shadow. Lait osiąga SSJ3, a Shadow podobno nawet jakieś SSJ5… Pisały nam kiedyś o tym , pamiętasz???"

-To istnieje w ogóle taki poziom? A po za tym, jeżeli one jeszcze żyją, to chyba są bardzo stare, nie sądzisz?

-Według legendy jest ich siedem, ale ja tam w legendy nie wierzę. Dziewczyny były w źródle Młodości, czy coś. Odkąd skończyły 25 lat nie starzeją się. Napiszę im, żeby poleciały na Ziemię.

Shade nie miała czasu, żeby zastanawiać się nad tym, co się przed chwilą stało. Oozaru było dla niej zagrożeniem, wielka małpa niszczyła wszystko, co znajdowało się na jej drodze. Podświadomie Saiyanka pamiętała, kto zadał jej ból. Rzuciła się na Smoczycę, ta zaczęła uciekać, ale bestia była szybsza. Teleportowała się na jakiś czas na inną planetę, wiedziała, że Saiyanie nie zostawią swojej towarzyszki w takim stanie. „Wrócę, i zniszczę ich jak sytuacja się uspokoi"- pomyślała.

Junigatsu i Vejita dolecieli do miejsca, w którym znajdowała się Oozaru. Zastali interesujący widok. Jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczona zniknięciem Nichiyobi skakała w miejscu wywołując potężne trzęsienia ziemi, nie tylko w okolicy, ale i na całym globie, a na dodatek co chwilę wystrzeliwała z pyska silne fale ki, jakby w nadziei, że któraś z nich ustrzeli sprawczynię jej cierpień.

-Ło, kufa, takie party, a nas nie zaproszono? Nie możemy tego tak zostawić, zaraz jej dokopię w ryja i skończy demolkę!- wydarła się dziewczyna i rzuciła się na małpę z pięściami.

-Poczekaj, tym nic nie zdziałasz! No, może ją jeszcze bardziej wkurzysz, ale tego to my chyba nie chcemy, nie?- Próbował uspokoić dziewczynę Saiyan.

-No niby tak, racja-uspokoiła się.

Vejita odetchnął.

-To co zamierzasz z tym zrobić, geniuszu od siedmiu boleści?- ale i tak musiała się na kimś wyżyć.

-Zaraz zobaczysz- uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i poleciał z tobołkiem w stronę potwora.

-Ej, Blondi!- wydarł się.

Małpa spojrzała w jego stronę. „To ja, Vejita! Wiem, że mnie pamiętasz!" Bestia warknęła i zamachnęła się na niego łapą, odsunął się bez problemu.

-Zobacz!- Zamachał szmatką, która okazała się sukienką od Marca Jacobsa.

-Chyba nie chcesz być już taką wielką, brzydką, grubą małpą, nie? Wyobrażasz sobie życie bez pokazów, modnych ciuchów, popularnych znajomych, albo siebie samą z taką figurą?- Zawołał.

Junigatsu przypatrywała się całej tej scenie z szczerym zdziwieniem. Kiedy zdziwienie przeszło, jej spojrzenie wyrażało najszczerszą dezaprobatę.

-Widzisz tę sukienkę? Jest od eee… Monique Lhuillier, jeżeli się nie zmienisz, to już nigdy takiej nie założysz! Rusz tym swoim czerepem i zacznij się przemieniać, no!

Oozaru spojrzała na ubranie, wzięła je w swoje wielkie łapy i przytuliła do siebie. Zabłysła, zaczęła się zmniejszać i po krótkiej chwili była już SSJ4. Junigatsu zaliczyła glebę, nie przypuszczała, że można zmienić się przez wspomnienie o ciuchach. Ona sama potrzebowała do ewolucji wiadomości, że dziadek Goku wrócił, i że jest mu przykro widzieć, jak jego wnuczka wszystko rozwala w cholerę (informacje te były oczywiście nieprawdziwe, acz skuteczne).

Nichiyobi spojrzała najpierw na ciuch, który trzymała w ręku. „Ale to jest Marc Jacobs!"- wkurzyła się „świeżo upieczona Czwórka".

-No i co z tego- fuknęła dziewczyna odkopująca się z gruzów. Ki siostry odrzuciło ją na kilka metrów.

-Vejita, teraz się scalamy?

-Nie, przecież wiesz do czego zdolne jest to Vegatsu. Ja bym nie ryzykował i tobie też nie pozwalam. Najpierw podzielimy się energią Blondi, a potem dokonamy fuzji- odpowiedział, przy czym ostatnie dwa słowa wypowiedział z wyraźnym niesmakiem.

-Moją energię?

-Tak, twoją. A czemu ty jesteś taka inna?

Faktycznie. Nichiyobi wyglądała dość dziwnie, nawet jak na SSJ4. Miała pomarańczową sierść i niebieskie oczy, jej włosy były koloru blond.

-Łał, wyglądam jak Mandaryna!- Ucieszyła się Saiyanka, kiedy w końcu spostrzegła zmianę w swoim wyglądzie.

-Raczej jak Yeti Mandaryna- wrzuciła Junigatsu.

-Taa, a w tej spódnicy to już w ogóle zajebiście wyglądasz!- dodał Vejita i oboje zaczęli pokładać się ze śmiechu.

-Dobra już wystarczy!- Wnerwiła się ofiara kpin.

Zero reakcji.

-Chcecie moją ki, czy nie?!

Po chwili uspokoili się.

Złapcie mnie teraz za ręce.

-Vejita, ona powiedziała za ręce, a nie z tyłek!

-Ju-Ni, no… to taki żarcik tylko…

-Zazdrosna?- Spytała ją siostra.

-Nie! I zamknij się!- ale jednak dziewczyna się zarumieniła.

Zamienili się w SSJ4 i złapali ją za ręce. Cała trójka wytworzyła aurę i rozpoczęli koncentrację ki, pomagali sobie krzykiem. Przekaz energii trwał dobre pięć minut, gdy poczuli, że ktoś teleportował się na pole walki i wyciszył ki. Teraz nie mieli czasu na sprawdzenie tożsamości „gościa", zdecydowali, że zajmą się tym po wszystkim. Jakieś trzy minuty później proces zakończył się.

Vejita i Junigatsu byli zachwyceni otrzymaną energią, natomiast Nichiyobi ciężko było oddychać, ale jakoś trzymała się w powietrzu.

-No to zaczynamy fuzję- powiedzieli jednocześnie ze zrezygnowaniem w głosach, nie byli wcale przekonani do tego pomysłu. Vegatsu to nieobliczalna istota. Ale doskonale wiedzieli, że nie mieli innego wyjścia.

Zajęli pozycje i wykonali taniec fuzyjny.

-Fu- Sion- Ha!

Postacie złączyły się i przez chwilę było widać tylko rozbłysk. Ale zaraz potem wyłonił się wojownik, co w sumie nie było takie pewne, bo Vegatsu nie miał bliżej określonej płci. Sam(a) określał się zależnie od humoru.

-O, Kami samo- westchnęła Nichiyobi.

Znała Vegatsu nawet zbyt dobrze. Jego wizyta nie wróżyła nic dobrego.

-Nyo, to ja wyciszę ki, żeby jaszczurka przylazła, hehe…- pierwsze zdanie efektu fuzji.

Chwilę później wstał. „Znudziło mi się to czekanie"- użalił się w myślach.

-EEEEEJ! TY MEGA ŻABO, NA ZIEMIĘ, SWEET VEGATSU KOPAMI DZIELI!!!!- Wydarł się.

Saiyanka odsłoniła uszy. Ofuknęła go:

-Czy ty się zawsze musisz kurde drzeć na cały kurde wszechświat?!

-A czemu i nie…

Zaraz potem teleportowała się niemożliwie rozeźlona Shade.

-Chcesz śmierci, śmieciu?

-Nie dziękuję, już byłam w Biedronce- uśmiechnęła się idiotycznie Vegatsu i zatrzepotała rzęsami.

-Blondi, ten brzydal o paszczy debila to ten cały smok?

Kiwnęła głową.

-Brzydal o paszczy debila?!- wydarła się rozjuszona Shade.

-Czyli brzydka twarz kogoś głupiego.- wyjaśnił Vegatsu z anielskim uśmiechem.

-Kurr...! Ja ci dam, trepie!- Wściekła się.

Rzuciła w niego jednym z potężniejszych fireballi. Vegatsu bez problemu odbiło go gdzieś w przestrzeń kosmiczną.

Tylko na tyle cię stać? –Podniósł brwi i w tym samym momencie wystrzelił kiaiho z oczu, które trafiło smoczycę w twarz uszkadzając jej część i mocno zraniło ją w prawe oko.

Shade rzuciła się na niego z pięściami. Na Vegatsu posypał się grad śmiertelnych nawet dla SSJ4 ciosów. Na tworze fuzyjnym nie robiły jednak one żadnego wrażenia. Na twarzy miał głupkowaty uśmieszek.

-No, pora to kończyć- oznajmił i zrobił kilka przysiadów, ot, tak dla rozprostowania kości. Wyprostował się złożył ręce jak do Final Flasha i skumulował ki, potem ułożył je jak do kamehameha.

Na twarzy Shade malowało się śmiertelne przerażenie. Trucizna działała już od jakiegoś czasu. Tego ataku mogła nie przeżyć.

-FINAL KA-ME-HA-ME-HA hahahahahahaha! -Z rąk Vegatsu wprost na twarz Smoczycy wystrzeliła kupa śmierdzącej breji.

-Łooooo, hohohoho, ehehehehehehe!- Saiyan prawie wymiotował ze śmiechu.

-Mogłaś widzieć swój ryj!!!

W tym miejscu Vegatsu pokazał swoją mocno przesadzoną wersję wyrazu twarzy Shade. Wyglądało to komicznie. Nawet Nichiyobi się śmiała.

-Jesteś żałosny.- warknęła Smoczyca.

-Żałosne?- zdziwił się.

-To jest żałosne!

Vegatsu odsunął się trochę i zaczął tańczyć jakiś chory, idiotyczny i chaotyczny taniec.

To był dopiero początek cudownego występu. Zaraz potem, nie przerywając tańca począł śpiewać. Fałszował bardziej, niż było to konieczne.

„POWIEDZ CZY TYYYY WIEEEESZ

CZYYYM DLA CIEBIEEE MIŁOŚĆ JEEST

TO GORĄCY ŻAR CO ROZPALA CIĄGLE MNIEEEE!

ŁOOOOOOO OO OOO O OOO!!!!

JEEE WSZYSCY RAZEM!!!!

ŁO OOOO O OO OOO OOOOO OOOO!

DISCO RULEZ JEEE!

BYŁEM NAD MORZEEEEM

JAAADŁEEEM GOOOOFRA Z MASŁEM!

ZACHÓÓÓÓD SŁOŃCA BYYYYŁ

A JAAA GRAŁEM W KAPSLE!!!

JEEE WSZYSCY GRAJĄ W KAPSLE!

ZRÓBCIE FALĘ!!!

U-U U-U !

WNET ZADZWONIŁ DO MNIE

CHŁOPAK MOJEEEEJ LAAASKI!!!

CZEMU JEGO SYYYN LUBI KREM

SUŁTAAAAŃSKIII!

HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME…"

(wykorzystano "utwór" Divana I Elfina- „Powiedz, czy ty wiesz")

-Dosyć cholera jasna!!!- Shade wściekła się i rzuciła w artystę najpotężniejszym ze swoich ki blastów. -Zamknij się kurde!- dodała.

Saiyanka przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu wryta z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

Vegatsu wyłonił się zza dymu.

-Ty!- Wskazał wściekły środkowym palcem na Shade. –Przerwałaś mój debiut artystyczny!!! I Zarysowałaś moją kamizelkę! I wiesz co? Zabiję cię za to łajzo! I tym razem nie żartuję!

Odsunął się i skoncentrował. Otoczyła go złota poświata. Ruszył do ataku, ale nie było widać człowieka, tylko złotego smoka, który coraz bardziej zbliżał się do unieruchomionej szokiem Shade.

-Dragon Fist!- Wydarł się Vegatsu i przebił Smoczycę na wylot i jednocześnie rozrywając ją na cząsteczki. Po wszystkim.

Wylądował na ziemi i położył się. Dziewczyna usiadła obok.

-Nie rozumiem, najpierw mówiłeś, że to było żałosne…

-Ale potem odkryłem w sobie talent. No bo jestem cholernie utalentowana, nie?

-No jesteś...- wolała nie ryzykować.

-A tak dobrze mi…- zaczęła Junigatsu.

-Szło…-dokończył Vejita.

Na swoje nieszczęście Vejita znajdował się na dziewczynie. Oboje się zarumienili.

-Czego się lampisz? Jazda ze mnie!- Saiyanka najwyraźniej doszła już do siebie.

Junigatsu zrzuciła z siebie chłopaka jak kupę liści.

-Blee...-dodała otrzepując się z nieistniejącego brudu.

-Ałć.- jęknął.

-A jak on w ogóle wyglądał?

-A, wiesz, typowy strój fuzyjny, czerwone włosy niebieskie oczy, bordowa sierść i takie tam…

-Ile ofiar w ludziach?- spytał Vejita.

-Tylko ta głupia menda. Załatwił ją jednym Dragon Fistem. Z miejsca.

-Łooo, to chyba się musiał nieźle wkurzyć- zdziwił się Vejita.

-Musiała.

-Musiał.

-Jak się określało?- zapytała Saiyanka.

-Różnie.

-A czym się tak wkurzył?- Vejita zostawał przy swoim.

-No…. Eeee… ten…-zaczęła się gubić.

-He, he powiedzmy, że Vegatsu źle znosi krytykę.- do rozmowy włączył się przyjazny głos tego kogoś, kto teleportował się tutaj niecałe pół godziny wcześniej.

Wszyscy odwrócili się w jego stronę. Junigatsu i Nichiyobi stały „wryte w ziemię". Tego się nie spodziewały. Nie dzisiaj. Vejita nie wiedział, co się działo.

-Co?!- wydarł się.

Nikt nie zareagował.

-CO?!- powtórzył.

Junigatsu zerwała się na równe nogi. Jej siostra po chwili też.

-Dziadeeeeek! Dziadku wróciłeś nareszcie!!! Super!!!- darły się jedna przez drugą.

-Dziadek?- Vejita nie w temacie.

Tajemniczy facet uśmiechnął się serdecznie. Młodsza Saiyanka pierwsza wpadła w jego ramiona, o włos wyprzedzając siostrę. Wtuliła się mocno.

-Dziadku Goku…- wydusiła z siebie i rozpłakała się. Jak dziecko…

-Nichiyobi też płakała, obok siostry wtulając się w Goku.

-Tak bardzo chciałem was zobaczyć…-Goku przytulił się jeszcze mocniej, i uronił jedną łzę, której jednak nikt nie widział.

-Goku…-Vejita nareszcie zaczął rozumieć sytuację.

Zasmucił się, że jego dziadka nie było. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna poczuł się sam. Odkąd nie miał ojca był sam…

-Panie Goku, co pana tak długo zatrzymywało tak daleko od domu? Widział pan może mojego dziadka?- Zaczął książę.

-Eee, ten byłem to tu, to tam, no i tak jakoś wyszło…A wnioskując po twoim wyglądzie, to chyba chodzi ci o Bejitę? Nie, nie widziałem go. Aha, i mówcie do mnie Goku, bo się normalnie zaczynam czuć stary…

Słychać jakieś dziwne burczenia.

-Macie może coś do jedzenia? Głodny jestem….

GLEBA

-Jasne, w domu zawsze pełna lodówka…-zaczęła Nichiyobi.

-Wcale się nie zmieniłeś, co Kakarotto?

Cała ekipa spojrzała w kierunku, z którego wydobywał się głos. Goku uśmiechnął się, pomachał, i rzucił:

-Siema.

Junigatsu przypatrywała się nowej postaci uważnie, miała już swoje przypuszczenia, co do tożsamości przybysza, Nichiyobi gapiła się tępo wyraźnie pogubiona w tym wszystkim. Vejita przez chwilę był wybity z rzeczywistości, ale po chwili mu przeszło i swoim zwyczajem ruszył do ataku:

-Wylegitymuj mi się tu i teraz, cholerny klonie!

-Ja ci dam, pieprzony gówniarzu! Właśnie wnerwiłeś księcia Saiyan, pojebie jeden!- Odpyskował tamten .

„Bejita, wiedziałam, identyczne pyski, cholera we łbach chyba też mają to samo"- pomyślała.

-Taki jesteś kozak?- fuknął młody.

-A chcesz w ryja?- Rozszyfrowany przynajmniej przez większość Bejita odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

-Chyba ty zaraz zarobisz, trepie!

-Startuj, kurna!

Oboje rzucili się na siebie, zaczęli wyzywać, targać za szmaty, kopać, drapać i strzelać pociskami ki. Zupełnie jak pijane dresy spod monopolowego, nie jak wojownicy.

-Bójka, bójka!!! Idę do nich!- darła się blondynka.

-Albo, nie- jeszcze się pobrudzę dodała po chwili.

-Nie ma to jak spotkanie po latach, nie?- Młodsza Saiyanka spytała Goku i wskazała na bijących się.

-Tak, właściwie czegoś takiego się po nich spodziewałem, konflikt pokoleń, ha ha.

-Lepiej ich powstrzymam, zanim dojdzie do prawdziwych rękoczynów.

Walczący pozamieniali się już w SSJ, i chyba naprawdę zamierzali co najmniej pouszkadzać się nawzajem.

-A dasz radę, może ci pomóc?

-Nie, nie trzeba. Patrz i ucz się.

-Okej.

Junigatsu odskoczyła kilkanaście metrów w tył, i chwyciła porządnego kamienia z gruzów. Przesunęła się tak, aby być na wprost obu dumnych Saiyan i podrzucała sobie kamień lewą dłonią, wzięła zamach, i rzuciła kamieniem z całej siły. Biedny Vejita oberwał prosto w swój złoty łeb.

Przestali się lać, spojrzeli na dziewczynę, która była już przy nich.

-A ty tu czego, szmato?- warknął Bejita.

-Gościu, pożałujesz tego, żegnaj!- uśmiał się chłopak.

Dosłownie w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się od rozniesienia faceta na strzępy.

-Nie pozwalaj sobie, bo źle skończysz- rzuciła tylko tonem pełnym wyższości.

-A teraz kretyni patrzcie na mnie, jak do was mówię. Bejita ten gościu to twój prawnuk, jak już zauważyłeś, jesteście wręcz identyczni, więc się lepiej pogódźcie, bo dwóch obrażonych książąt nie zamierzam znosić, co oznacza, że któryś z was prędzej, czy później oberwie. Vejita, to jest ten twój pradziadek. Wszystko jasne? Fajnie.

-Co?- zapytał zbity z tropu Vejita, masując sobie obolałą głowę.

-To.- prychnęła.

Nichiyobi na chwilę zakręciło się w głowie i straciła przytomność zamieniając się znowu w regulara. Grupa to zauważyła.

-A tej co??- Zdziwiła się Junigatsu.

Vejita wzruszył ramionami, Goku lekko się zaniepokoił.

-To opóźnione działanie ciosów tej smoczycy, czy jak jej tam. Zaraz jej przejdzie-Wyjaśnił ze stoickim spokojem Bejita.

Po paru minutach dziewczyna ocknęła się, wstała i otrzepała z kurzu. Cały czas milczała.

-A może pójdziemy w końcu coś zjeść?- zaczął Goku, żeby rozładować napięcie…

-Okej.

Junigatsu wzruszyła ramionami, ale tak naprawdę była głodna, jak zwykle z resztą. Goku, nie ukrywał radości. Właśnie mieli iść, kiedy zauważyli Czarno-gwiazdkowe kule porozrzucane po okolicy. Nichiyobi zebrała je i położyła w jednym miejscu.

-Zostaw!- wydarli się wszyscy chórem, ale było już za późno.

Niebo znów zrobiło się ciemne i pojawił się Smok. –

Dziękuję za uratowanie mnie w zamian spełnię dwa wasze życzenia, i nie będziecie ponosić żadnych konsekwencji- rzekł.

-Przywróć stolicę do stanu sprzed walki, nie mam drugiego życzenia, możesz odejść.- Odezwała się w końcu.

Smok błysnął oczami i spełnił życzenie, po chwili odszedł zostawiając kule. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Dziewczyna wzięła kule do rąk, spojrzała na towarzyszy i rzekła:

-Na co się tak gapicie, czas wracać do domu, a poza tym panowie- spojrzenie na Goku i Bejitę -mają nam z pewnością wiele do opowiedzenia.

-Co ci jest, nie zachowujesz się jak idiotka…-zdziwiła się niezwykle troskliwa siostra.

-Nie jestem idiotką, za to ty jesteś bezczelna, moje IQ wynosi 148, nie masz prawa nazywać mnie idiotką, ty prymitywna istoto!

Junigatsu tylko się sarkastycznie uśmiechnęła.

-Moja droga siostro, czyżby twoja pamięć pozostawiała tak wiele do życzenia?? To, że nagle masz dwa wyższe IQ, nie oznacza, że jesteś inteligentniejsza ode mnie. W dalszym ciągu 171 jest liczbą większą od 148. Powiedz mi jeszcze, co robiłaś pięć minut temu?- Słodkim, sztucznym głosem zapytała młodsza z sióstr.

-Oh, nie pamiętam, to nieistotne.

-Czy to możliwe, żeby silne uderzenia wywołały takie zmiany w mózgu, jakich efektem jest to z naciskiem na słowo „to", co stoi przed nami? –zastanowiła się Saiyanka.

-To bardzo możliwe- odpowiedział Vejita.

-Nieee, nie może być- niedowierzał Goku.

-Kakarotto, i ty to mówisz?- Westchnął Bejita.

-Ano tak, przypomniałem sobie…Uderzyłem się w głowę, i…

-A jakby jej tak chlasnąć jeszcze raz?- Zastanowił się Vejita.

-Może się jeszcze na coś przydać, jak będzie zbędna, to ja się nią zajmę, oki?


	3. 3 Więzy krwi

**Rozdział III**

_Więzy krwi…_

W Capsule Corp. Wszyscy zasiedli właśnie do obiadu. Junigatsu, Nichiyobi i Vejita właśnie mieli zacząć jeść, gdy rozległ się przeszywający wrzask:

-Wy! Umyć się i przebrać, a nie mi tu będziecie brudzić wszystko! Jazda!- głos należał do Burmai, babci Vejity.

-Ale…-chłopak był strasznie głodny.

-Żadnego ale! Jeść to by każdy chciał, ale robić to nie ma komu! Sprzątam, gotuję, wszystko w tym domu cholera robię, a ty tylko się uwalisz na tyłku, żądasz żarcia, myślisz sobie, że jesteś jakimś obsranym księciem, i nawet nie raczysz zasiąść czysty do posiłku! Idziesz się przebrać i to teraz zaraz!- Wściekła kobieta po pięćdziesiątce zamachnęła groźnie patelnią ,a, że miała w sobie saiyańską krew, takie uderzenie i Vejitę mogło zaboleć, szczególnie, kiedy w taki cios wkładało się uczucia. Chłopak wolał już się nie stawiać, podkulił ogon i poszedł po świeże ciuchy.

Kiedy całe towarzystwo skończyło się dusić ze śmiechu i trochę odetchnęło, Bejita rzucił:

-Święta krowo, ona jest zupełnie jak Bulma…

-Też cię tak tresowała?- Zaśmiał się Goku.

-Stul pysk, Kakarotto! Ty to bez pozwolenia tych swoich krzywych cycków nie mogłeś nawet usiąść na tym swoim głupim tyłku, pantoflarzu jeden ty! Nie dość, że toto brzydkie, to jeszcze wredne, hehe. Zresztą czego miałem się po tobie spodziewać, i tak głupi jesteś.

-Ej, to nie było miłe! A jak ja jej to obiecywałem, to nie była wredna, a jak się chajtałem, to nie była brzydka!- Bronił się Goku.

-Ty debilu, jak jej to obiecywałeś, to nie wiedziałeś, o czym mówiłeś. Jak się żeniłeś, też nie byłeś świadomy tego, co cię czeka.

-A skąd ty to wiesz?

-Bulma mi opowiadała. I w ogóle to jesteś popieprzony i głupi!

Na stole było dużo piwa.

-A ty głupi!

W międzyczasie Vejita doszedł do łazienki.

-Zajęte! Mogłeś iść pierwszy, a nie pyskować!

-A ty jeszcze tutaj!- Wkurzyła się babcia.

-Ale jest zajęte…

-Mam to gdzieś! Idź się na dwór przebierać!

-Ale to środek miasta.

-Nie obchodzi mnie to. Wcale.

-JUUUUU-NIIIIIIIII! Cholera!

Saiyan wściekł się i siłą otworzył drzwi. Wchodząc zamknął je za sobą. Po chwili rozległ się wrzask i odgłos tłuczonego szkła. Vejita wyleciał z hukiem i wylądował dopiero przy frontowych drzwiach. Rozmasował sobie policzek, na którym miał odcisk ręki.

-Ty i tak nie masz czego pokazywać!

Ułamek sekundy później całkowicie ubrana dziewczyna doskoczyła do niego i poprawiła z drugiej strony. Potem wzięła go za ubrania i wrzuciła do łazienki, dodatkowo strzelając w jego kierunku fireball'em. Po chwili uspokoiła się i usiadła przy stole, jak gdyby nigdy nic nie zaszło. Usłyszała ciąg dalszy rozmowy Goku i Bejity.

-Czego się w ogóle wystroiłeś jak ostatni palant!

-To ty się ubierasz jak nie wiem co! Ja pracuję i noszę taki strój. –Zaznaczył dumny z siebie Goku.

-Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, Kakarotto! Ty pracujesz?! A czytać umiesz?

-Umiem! –opowiedział głosem urażonego pięciolatka.

-Ale pisanie to już dla ciebie za trudne, nie?- Książę uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

Goku wolał to przemilczeć, i obrażony odwrócił się do Bejity tyłkiem.

-Gdzie pracujesz? W cyrku!? Haha, dla ciebie to idealnie miejsce.

Syn Bardocka nie wytrzymał, i rzucił w Bejitę tortem.

-Pożałujesz tego! Wnerwił się Bejita.

Po chwili toczyła się zażarta bitwa na jedzenie, do której chętnie przyłączyła się Junigatsu.

Nichiyobi siedząca jak dotąd cały czas cicho uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i rzuciła:

-Nie ma to jak spotkanie po latach.

Przeniosła ocalałe jedzenie na czysty stół, żeby je zjeść w spokoju.

Parę minut później do pomieszczenia wróciła Burmai i zszokowana całym widokiem

Zaczęła rzucać w całą trójkę garnkami, i innym cięższym sprzętem AGD. Posiniaczeni i poobrażani na siebie usiedli w końcu spokojnie. Tak skończył się powitalny obiad.

Godzinę później wszyscy spali w salonie w większości poobklejani ciastem, i nieświadomi niczego. Efekt z pewnością wzmocnił alkohol. Nagle przed domem słychać było wielki huk. Hałas obudził całą ekipę, o mało nie przyprawiając ich o zawał serca. Goku wyjrzał za okno, i zobaczył, że to kapsuła kosmiczna.

-Ki czort kurde, kogo licho niesie…-warknął lekko skacowany Bejita, któremu najwidoczniej obce było pojęcie gościnności.

-Chcesz alka seltzer??- Zapytała Junigatsu, kierująca się do kuchni.

Po drodze potknęła się o próg i jej twarz przeżyła bliskie spotkanie z podłogą.

-Kurde!!! Kto to tu postawił!- Rozglądała się po pokoju szukając wzrokiem winnych, całkowicie już obudzona.

-Wal się ty i to twoje alka setz…alka seltz…alka… ten twój kacostop! Trza zobaczyć, kto to jest i mu wpier…

-Uspokój się!- syknęła Blondi przerywając mu w pół słowa.

-Trzeba- poprawili go jednocześnie Junigatsu i Goku.

-A od kiedy wy tacy poprawni?!

-Ja od zawsze.

-A mi było do pracy potrzebne... -rzucił Goku.

-Dziadek, ty lepiej idź wytrzeźwieć, my się tym zajmiemy-westchnął Vejita patrzący z politowaniem na starszą wersję siebie.

-A co do tej pracy, to masz może jakiś normalny strój, bo ja ten, na urlopie jestem…-szepnął Goku do wnuczki.

-Coś się znajdzie, chodź.

Po chwili Goku był na dole w nowych ciuchach.

Bejitę chwilowo zatkało.

-Wiedziałem, dupku, że w cyrku robisz! A w tym to pewnie występujesz, nie? Hehe!

SRU! Książę przed chwilą oberwał lampą w łeb i padł nieprzytomny.

-Pośpij sobie.-rzekła dziewczyna za anielskim uśmiechem.

-Zaczynam się ciebie bać…-zaczął Goku.

-Żyj ze mną w zgodzie, a nic ci się nie stanie- Poklepała go po plecach. –No i sorry za to, nie miałam innych ciuchów. Wątpię, żebyś wolał moje damskie.

-Twoje damskie, wyglądają jak męskie. I jak przez faceta noszone. –Zauważyła Nichiyobi.

Goku faktycznie w nowym stroju wyglądał nawet jak na siebie nietypowo. Koszula, t-shirt z napisem „sexi" zamiast „pepsi", proste krótkie jeansy do kolan i różowe conversy, zdecydowanie do niego nie pasowały.

-Ale chodźmy w końcu sprawdzić, kto to jest. –rzucił Bejita.

Cała czwórka mniej lub bardziej prosto wyszła w końcu przed dom. Ze statku dało się słychać głosy:

-Otwórz się!

-Znowu się zacięło.

-Odsuń się.

W tej samej chwili drzwi rozsadził mały pocisk, a z dymu wyłoniły się dwie kobiece postacie. Pierwsza z nich wyglądała na jakieś dwadzieścia lat, miała czarne, długie włosy i czarne oczy. Ubrana była w coś w rodzaju różowej zbroi u góry i szeroką, długą niebieską spódnicę, w pasie przewiązaną kokardą. Uśmiechała się przyjaźnie do zgromadzonych wokół nich ludzi. Druga mogła mieć około dwudziestu trzech-dwudziestu pięciu lat, oczy jej były koloru złotego, a włosy miała czarne i krótkie. Nosiła strój podobny do tego, jaki zwykł nosić Goku, z tym, że cały z wyjątkiem fioletowej koszulki i pasa był koloru czarnego. Dziewczyna opierała się o ścianę statku, również uśmiechając się lekko. Obie miały ogony.

Pierwsza zaczęła ta młodsza:

-Czy to jest ee.. Zimia?

-Ziemia. –Poprawiła ją ta druga.

-Tak, jesteście na Ziemi.- Odpowiedział spokojnie Goku.

Patrzył na dość krótkowłosą dziewczynę stojącą z tyłu. Ona też spoglądała na niego ukradkiem.

Długowłosa dziewczyna odezwała się:

-Fajnie. Nazywam się Lait, to jest moja najlepsza kumpelka Shadow.

Shadow z lekka rozszerzyła uśmiech i pokazała „pokój".

-Jesteśmy Saiyankami, przybyłyśmy w pokoju. Ty jesteś Kakarotto aka Goku??

-Nazywam się Goku, Bejita debil mówi na mnie Kakarotto, ale to aka, to nie wiem, co toto jest…

Saiyanka podała mu dłoń.

-Siemasz, wiedziałeś, że masz siostrę?

-Łoo…wiedziałem, że mam Braciaka, ale… czy ty nie jesteś za młoda na moją siostrę?

-A ty dlaczego się nie starzejesz?- dodała ściszonym głosem.

-No bo umarłem i dostałem nowe ciało i ono się nie starzeje.

-No właśnie.

-To wy też…?

-Tak, my też.

Z domu wyłonił się w końcu Bejita otrzeźwiony na swój sposób leczniczym działaniem lampy. Rozejrzał się trochę, ale po chwili dosłownie go zamurowało.

Shadow na jego widok wyrwała się z zamyślenia i zacisnęła wrogo pięści.

-Shadow…-wycedził sztucznym sarkastycznym tonem. –Kupę lat…

-Bejita…-warknęła kobieta. –Witaj, stary- dodała zaznaczając ostanie słowo.

-Ty tutaj?? O, Lait, moja droga ciebie też dawno nie widziałem.

Podszedł do niej tak blisko, że ich twarze dzieliły od siebie zaledwie centymetry.

-Kochana-rzucił oschle, a na jego twarzy zawitał ten co zwykle głupkowaty uśmieszek.

Kobieta nie do końca świadomie zaczęła koncentrować ki, ale po chwili uspokoiła się, nie przybyła tu, aby zabijać sojuszników. Zacisnęła tylko pięści na swojej spódnicy.

-Odejdź, nie jesteś wart tego, byś ginął z moich rąk.- Warknęła chłodno.

Bejita cofnął się o parę metrów, na odchodne rzucił:

-Nie masz ochoty na rewanż?? A może po prostu wiesz, że nie jesteś w stanie nic mi zrobić? Ostatnim razem obie nawet mnie nie zabiłyście.

-Rozumiecie coś z tego??- Zapytał Goku przysłuchujący się całej wymianie zdań.

Reszta pokręciła głowami.

-Mogłabym zabić cię jednym ruchem, ale mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty. Ironia losu, ale przybyłyśmy wam na pomoc. – Rzekła Shadow.

-Hmpf, nam?? Na pomoc? Słyszysz to Kakarotto? Jakbyśmy my potrzebowali pomocy! Haha!

-Niestety doskonale wiem, o czym one mówią. Urwałem się z roboty, żeby…

-Dowiem się wreszcie gdzie jakiś debil cię zatrudnił?- Przerwał mu Bejita.

-Nie teraz.- spoważniał Goku.

Kontynuował przemowę:

-Posłuchajcie mnie teraz. Babidi i jakiś cholernie mocarny gościu uciekli z piekła i wskrzesili wszystkich Saiyan, tworzą teraz idealną armię po to, żeby nas zgładzić. Mamy rok na przygotowania. Wszystko to, co przechodziliśmy do tej pory razem wzięte to pikuś, wierzcie mi, czeka nas piekło. No i to my jak zwykle jesteśmy ostatnią nadzieją Wszechświata, bo oni mają cholernie duże ambicje.

-To znaczy, że mój ojciec żyje?- Spytał jako pierwszy Bejita.

-Ten gość go zabił. – odpowiedział Goku.

-Co to za Kaczysyn? –zdziwiła się Juni.

-Kaczysyn? –zainteresowała się Lait.

-Czyta za dużo „Newsweeka". –wyjaśnił Vejita.

-Jakiś Goran.- ponownie odpowiedział Goku.

-Kto?

-A może imię Aidan coś ci mówi?- Syknęła Lait.

-Nie…-Bejita przerażony niedowierzał własnym uszom.

„Dlaczego przeszłość ciągle się na mnie mści?"- pomyślał.

Po chwili znów zaczął logicznie myśleć.

-Ale dopóki nie scalił się z jakimś półsaiyanem, nie jest AŻ taki groźny…

-A nie zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego nazywa się teraz Goran?

-to niemożliwe…-książę padł na kolana i patrzył się załamany tępo przed siebie.

-A jednak. To jeszcze nie wszystko. Najpierw jako Aidan i Eva scalili się z tamtymi, i dopiero tym scalenie się za pomocą tych kolczyków. Wiesz, że to oznacza, że będą jeszcze silniejsi…

-Stary, ja wiem, że będzie trudno, ale nie załamuj się, damy radę, zobaczysz…-Goku jak zwykle zapomniał już o kłótni i pocieszył swojego „kumpla".

Dumnemu Saiyanowi nie chciało się już nawet nawrzeszczeć na Kakarotto, tak jak to robił za każdym razem, kiedy próbował mu pomóc. Wstał i bez słowa wyjaśnienia gdzieś poleciał. Nikt nie próbował go zatrzymywać. Bejita lubił być sam, szczególnie wtedy, gdy miał jakiś problem.

W międzyczasie wszyscy wrócili do domu.

-W takim razie lecimy do Dende' go na treningi?- Zaczęła Junigatsu.

-Ale są limity i…

-Wiele się pozmieniało, od pana ostatniego pobytu tutaj. Możemy tam siedzieć nawet pięć dni z rzędu, i to tyle razy, ile chcemy. Nieźle, nie?- Vejitę cieszyła myśl o treningu.

-Aha. W takim razie zaczynamy za pół roku!

-Co?- Nikt nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

-No, mamy się wzmocnić, a nie przeforsować. A poza tym mamy tyle czasu…No i chciałbym was lepiej poznać, zanim wrócę do siebie…

-To znaczy, że nie zostajesz?!- Wkurzyła się Junigatsu.

-Ja nie wiem, czy mi pozwolą...biuro i w ogóle…

-Biuro możesz przenieść tutaj, mamy największy dom w stolicy. Siedem pięter, dziewięć pod ziemią…duże toto, jak na chatę jednorodzinną…

-No to może się skuszę…

-A, mamy taką prośbę, czy mogłybyśmy u was zostać…nie bardzo mamy dokąd iść…-zaczęła Shadow.

-Jasne!- odpowiedzieli wszyscy.

-A tak w ogóle, to skąd was stać na taką chatę??- Zdziwił się Goku.

-Oj, Goku…Nie pamiętasz?- rozległ się znajomy głos.

Należał do kobiety stojącej w cieniu.

-Nazywam się Bulma Briefs.. Jestem najbogatszą kobietą świata.

Wyszła z cienia, a za nią szła Nichiyobi.

-Bulma? –ucieszył się Goku. –Jak ja cię dawno nie widziałem!- Rzucił się wzruszony w ramiona swojej przyjaciółki.

-O, odmłodniałaś? Skąd się wzięłaś, myślałem, że nie żyjesz!

-A od czego są Kule…-uśmiechnęła się Bulma.

-Ale kto i kiedy je zebrał?- Zdziwił się Vejita.

-Ja je miałam cały czas-fuknęła Nichiyobi.

-Jest tu gdzieś Chi Chi…?- Zaczął niepewnie Goku.

-Nie mogliśmy jej wskrzesić, umarła śmiercią naturalną, przykro mi…

-Ahaaa…a ty nie umarłaś śmiercią naturalną?

-Goku, nie wnikaj. –Bulma ucięła krótko.

-Okej.

-Aha, Goku, za rok na pomoc przybędą twoi starzy. Na razie są „szpiegami", no i przy okazji szkolą się u nich.

-Łał, poznam moich starych! Ale zaraz, czy oni mnie nie porzucili jak byłem mały?

-Nie, to nie zależało od nich. Nas też powysyłali. Dzięki temu żyjemy.

-A gdzie jest Bejita?- Spytała Bulma.

-Zdołował się i poleciał gdzieś tam. –rzucił Vejita.

Wtedy Bulma zwróciła na niego uwagę.

-Zaraz! Ty wyglądasz jak ten mój! Czy my nie jesteśmy aby spokrewnieni?

-Wygląda na to, że jestem twoim praprawnukiem, a w kuchni jest Burmai, moja babcia, a mój ojciec jest menelem i gdzieś się szlaja po świecie z jej ojcem menelem-wskazał na Junigatsu.

-Dzięki, teraz wszyscy wiedzą, że mój stary jest menelem.- warknęła dziewczyna.

-Czemu twój tata jest menelem? –zdziwił się Goku.

-Weź się jego zapytaj.

Bulma podeszła do chłopaka.

-Też jesteś takim samotnikiem, jak Bejita??

Vejita nie lubił być porównywany z nikim, więc szybko wymyślił:

-Nie, mam nawet dziewczynę. O, tu jest.

Przyciągnął zdziwioną Junigatsu do siebie i ot tak pocałował, jakby była jego „dupą" co najmniej pół roku. Przytulił ją do siebie i uśmiechnął się głupkowato. Dziewczyna dziwnie wykrzywiła twarz. Oto zapis ich telepatycznej wymiany zdań:

-„Wiesz, ile przyjdzie ci za to zapłacić?!"

-„Wiem, ale warto było".

Saiyanka gdzieś głęboko w sobie poczuła satysfakcję.

-Jak ci na imię? –Bulma tym razem zwróciła się do niej.

-Mówią na mnie Juni, Bloody, albo Ju-Ni, ale osobiście wolę to pierwsze.

-I jesteś jego dziewczyną?

-Przed chwilą się o tym dowiedziałam.- przy okazji wypowiadania tych słów kopnęła chłopaka w kostkę.

-Hehe, znam ten numer…-uśmiała się Bulma. –A dlaczego Bloody?

-Bo się lubię bić. W końcu jestem praprawnuczką Goku.

-No tak…

Bulma skierowała się do kuchni. Młodzi zostali sami w przedpokoju.

-Chodź, kochanie idziemy na solówę, mamy porachunki-wysyczała dziewczyna.

-Kiedy tylko chcesz, słonko…-Uśmiechnął się.

Zniknęli na co najmniej godzinę.

Bulma stanęła w drzwiach i patrzyła na tak bardzo podobną do niej samej tak samo z wyglądu jak i z charakteru wnuczkę. Podchodząca już pod sześćdziesiątkę kobieta paliła papierosa i patrzyła się tępawo w okno. Wyraźnie była zamyślona. Burmai miała dziesięć lat, kiedy po raz ostatni widziała babcię.

-Burmai…- zaczęła delikatnie Bulma.

Odwróciła się po to, żeby ochrzanić tego, kto śmiał wyrwać ją z jej własnych myśli. Jednak nie spodziewała się takiego widoku.

-Kyaaaaaaa!

-Cześć. –rzuciła Bulma.

Burmai oparła się o ścianę, złapała za głowę i westchnęła.

-Kami samo! Co ty tu robisz, przecież od dawna nie żyjesz…-Jak na naukowca przystało szybko powróciła do rzeczywistości.

-Ej, no to tak witasz babcię?

-Babcię? Jesteś młodsza ode mnie!

-Nowoczesne operacje plastyczne potrafią zdziałać cuda. A skąd się tu wzięłam? Ta blondynka mnie wskrzesiła, twoje toto?

-W prostej linii jest od Goku, ta druga też. Ten mały Bejito podobny jest mojego głupiego syna, co się szlaja gdzieś z ich ojcem. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem tych dwóch ostatnich mieszkają tutaj.

-Aha.

Parę minut później dało się wyczuć silną ki dochodzącą z podwórka. Rozmawiający ze sobą Nichiyobi, Trunks, który dopiero co wrócił z pracy i Goku gadający w najlepsze z Shadow i Lait zerwali się na równe nogi. Bulma i Burmai zaniepokojone widokiem zza kuchennego okna wbiegły do salonu.

-Co się dzieje?- Wkurzyły się właścicielki domu.

-idziemy zobaczyć. -rzucił zaciekawiony Goku.

Cała siódemka ponownie znalazła się przed domem ujrzała chyba kończących już walkę zakrwawionych nastolatków w formie SSJ4.

-Nie rozumiem. -zaczął Goku.

-Czego Goku nie rozumiesz?- Spytała Bulma dziwnie wpatrująca się w młodych.

Oni wyglądają tak, jakby już kończyli, a przecież ki poczuliśmy dopiero przed chwilą…- Syn Bardocka zmarszczył brwi i zamyślił się.

Ponad godzinę trenowali w specjalnej Sali, z której nie da wyczuć się ki, dopiero teraz przenieśli się na zewnątrz.- Wyjaśniła Nichiyobi.

-Aaha.- Odpowiedział obojętnie Goku, wciąż znajdujący się gąszczu własnych myśli.

Vejita wylądował ciężko na gruncie z trudem utrzymując równowagę, Junigatsu upadła na kolana podpierając się rękoma. Oddychała z trudem. Vejita był już przekonany o swoim zwycięstwie i spojrzał z wyższością na dziewczynę. Saiyanka wykorzystała moment jego nieuwagi i przycisnęła dłonie mocniej do ziemi.

-Golden Cage!- Wydarła się, a z ziemi wystrzeliła fala energii, która objęła całego chłopaka i zamknęła go na swój sposób jak w złotej klatce.

-Co do k… AAAAA!- Wydarł się książę, kiedy Junigatsu po raz kolejny przycisnęła dłońmi mocniej do powierzchni. Saiyana parzyło i kopało potężnym prądem jednocześnie, po dłuższej chwili był na skraju wyczerpania.

Goku zafascynowany był tą nową techniką, ale wiedział, że to już za duża dawka. Miał już krzyczeć „Zostaw, bo go zabijesz", ale ułamek sekundy wcześniej uprzedzając jego słowa Junigatsu wypuściła Vejitę z klatki. Upadł na plecy z dużej wysokości przy okazji uszkadzając sobie jeszcze jedno żebro. Był cały poparzony i dyszał ciężko. Odwrócił głowę w stronę z trudem siedzącej, wyczerpanej swoją techniką dziewczyny, która przed chwilą wróciła do swojego normalnego wyglądu. Vejita także powrócił już do regulara. W jego zachowaniu było coś innego, w jego wyglądzie też zaszła jakaś zmiana.

-Khe..Khe… myślisz, że wygrałaś…?

Tylko parsknęła.

-Kkkk… no to patrz…khehehe- wypowiadanie każdego słowa sprawiało mu nieznośny dla zwykłego człowieka ból, najwidoczniej przebił sobie płuco którymś z jego sponiewieranych żeber.

Osłabiona Junigatsu spojrzała tępawo w górę, zobaczyła dość wysoko nad sobą dwie wielkie kule ki, które przez całą walkę Saiyan gromadził na wszelki wypadek gdzieś z boku.

-Zidiociałeś, jeżeli trafisz tym w powierzchnię, to zniszczysz nie tylko mnie, ale i Ziemię!

Myślała, że koleś robi sobie z niej żarty, była prawie tak samo umierająca jak on! Blefował, nie mógł jej tym trafić, dziewczyna była o tym przekonana.

-Kkkk….kcholeraa…-syknął z bólu.

-No i nie walnę tym w Ziemię, tylko w ciebie…khhaaała…-wypowiedział te słowa z trudem.

-Co?- Zdziwiła się cicho.

Vejita wykonał kilka słabych ruchów dłońmi, unieruchamiając, i ubezwłasnowolniając na swój sposób Junigatsu, która klęła go w cholerę, chociaż tak właściwie nie miała już na to siły.

Wykonał kolejny słaby ruch ręką, który sprawił, że skrępowana niewidzialnymi linami Saiyanka uniosła się na wysokość tych dwóch kul, znajdując się dokładnie pomiędzy nimi.

-To nie fair!- Junigatsu wydarła się tak głośno, że na dole dokładnie ją słyszeli.

-TERAZ!- Wykrzyknął ostatkiem sił Vejita.

Dwie kule wleciały na siebie, a w środku nich znajdowała się unieruchomiona dziewczyna.

Zacisnął pięści, a kule zaczęły wydzielać z siebie jeszcze większą energię, bardzo dotkliwie raniąc wnuczkę Goku.

Vejita odsunął od siebie pięści i zacisnął tak mocno, że z rąk poleciała mu krew. Teraz dwie wielkie kule rozsunęły się trochę, i zaczęły prawie rozrywać dziewczynę na części.

--KKKKKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- Zaczęła drzeć się Junigatsu przez tortury i męki, jakie sprawiał jej ten atak, zarówno jak i przez wściekłość zielonooka Saiyanka zaczęła w wyzwalać z siebie resztki ki w desperackiej próbie uwolnienia się. Zaledwie minuty dzieliły ją od śmierci.…

Goku był coraz bardziej wściekły, ale nadmierna ufność do ludzi kazała mu jeszcze wierzyć, że potomek Bejity za chwilę przestanie…

Nikt ze świadków rozgrywającego się dramatu nie wiedział, że był obserwowany… Całej sytuacji z wielkim rozbawieniem przyglądał się Goran, śmiejąc się bardzo głośno i co chwilę dolewając sobie kolejną lampkę czerwonego wina.

Niewiele było rzeczy, które aż tak bardzo go cieszyły. Ból, cierpienie, krzyki rozpaczy, ludzka agonia, i przyjaciele obracający się przeciw sobie, to właśnie obserwowanie takich rzeczy uwielbiał najbardziej. Uwielbiał też manipulować innymi.

Obok kryształowej kuli stał Babidi uśmiechał się. Też przepadał za takimi widokami.

-To jak, zostawić ich już w spokoju?- Spytał.

--Nie, teraz każ chłopakowi ją wykończyć. Ciekawe, czy Kakarotto zechce ratować swojego plugawego dzieciaka…-zastanowił się Goran.

-Mówisz, masz.- rzucił Babidi.

W tej samej chwili do pomieszczenia w którym się znajdowali weszła piękna czarno -brązowowłosa, czarnooka, skąpo odziana Saiyanka i jej równie atrakcyjna złotooka koleżanka o włosach czarnych jak noc. Obie zaczęły przystawiać się do Gorana i rozpoczęły masaż.

-Gościu, ty to masz wzięcie u lasek…-pozazdrościł mu Babidi.

I miał czego. Goran, aka Aidan był wyjątkowo dobrze zbudowany, ale nie był górą mięśni. Miał krótkie, spiczaste czarne i lśniące włosy i chłodne niebieskie oczy. Nie miał takiego wzięcia tylko dlatego, że był kimś w rodzaju Wodza, ale po prostu jak określały go Saiyanki- był sexy.

Babidi wyglądał jak mały, stary, łysy, pomarszczony i brzydki chomik, miał wielki łeb, chude rączki i nóżki i odpychający głos.

-Wiesz, jestem legendą-jak Elvis…-Goran nie krył nigdy tego, że jest narcystyczny.

-Fajnie.- Odpowiedział Babidi, wyraźnie chciał zmienić temat.

-Pozbędziemy się obu naraz, haha…- uśmiechnął się Goran.

-Ten parszywy klon Bejity długo nie wytrzyma, to go wyczerpuje, Babidi, miałeś zdaje się zająć dziewczyną…

-Aa, jasne.- Odpowiedział pospiesznie i wymamrotał jakieś zaklęcie pod nosem.

Babidi na początku chciał rządzić, a teraz sam był sługą, co za wstyd…Wolał jednak nie ryzykować własnego życia, Aidan bywał nieobliczalny, i był zdecydowanie najsprytniejszą, najpotężniejszą, najpodlejszą i jednocześnie najbardziej zadufaną w sobie osobą, jaką znał. Cholernie go wnerwiał, ale Babidi nie miał z nim najmniejszych szans.

„Niefart"- Pomyślał czarnoksiężnik.

Niecałą minutę wcześniej przed Capsule Corp.

Goku był doprowadzony do ostateczności. Nie chciał stracić wnuczki, tak jak stracił swoją Pan, już nigdy więcej z nią nie porozmawiał. Chociaż znał Junigatsu dopiero niecały dzień, już była jego ukochaną wnusią i oczkiem w głowie, chociaż miała już piętnaście lat.

Junigatsu prawie cały dzień próbowała zaimponować dziadkowi, nawet teraz, w obliczu śmierci. Ból był nie do zniesienia, najchętniej dałaby spokój i umarła, ale przecież nie mogła tak po prostu poddać się na oczach Goku…

-Przestań! -Ryknął rozwścieczony jak prawie nigdy Goku. -Przestań!- Powtórzył jeszcze mocniej, tak, że aż wszyscy się przestraszyli samego tonu jego głosu. Nawet Vejita z trudem przekręcił głowę.

-Kkkkkk… Wielki Kakarotto ma łzy w oczach…Khe Khe Khehehehehehe….

Młody Saiyan uderzył pięściami w ziemię. W kulach pojawiły się cząsteczki energii, które zaczęły się kumulować i wystrzeliły w ledwie przytomną Junigatsu paląc w wielu miejscach jej ciało niemal do kości. Vejita zaśmiał się okrutnie wypluwając przy okazji krew, Junigatsu wydawała z siebie coraz to bardziej przerażające jęki, brakowało jej już sił na krzyk…

Wokół Goku pojawiła się dziwna aura i z niemożliwą szybkością wskoczył w te dwie kule, chwycił Junigatsu na ręce i zaczął się wydzierać. Po niecałej minucie kule rozproszyły się. Wszyscy, nawet Goran na Vegecie byli zdziwieni tym, czego dokonał Goku.

Samym krzykiem zniszczył potężne Kule Tortur, którym przy wielkim szczęściu może podołałby SSJ4 w pełni sił. Tymczasem Goku nie musiał się nawet przemieniać w zwykłe SSJ…

-Co to ma być, cholera?- Wnerwił się drugi „Elvis"

-Powinien być ciężko uszkodzony, a on tymczasem tylko sobie westchnął, i nic mu kur…

-Widzisz, mówiłem ci, że powinniśmy byli go obserwować z piekła! Wygląda na to, że się porządnie wzmocnił! A ty się tylko gapisz w lustro i mnie wcale nie słuchasz! Ja wiedziałem, że tak będzie!- Przerwał mu Babidi mocno wkurzony.

-Zamknij się, zanim osobiście cię uciszę! I to twoja pieprzona wina!- Goran musiał się jakoś wyżyć.

-Moja?!

-Tak, twoja!- Wydarł się Saiyan.

Goran odwrócił się do Babidiego tyłem, objął obie dziewczyny w biodrach i zamknął się z nimi w pokoju obok w oczywistym celu.

Czarnoksiężnik siedział na fotelu z założonymi na klatce piersiowej rękoma.

-To twoja wina! Też mi coś!- Przedrzeźniał Saiyana.

-Dupek.- Prychnął.

Po czym pstryknął palcami zdejmując urok dając tym samym spokój padającemu już Vejicie.

Parę chwil wcześniej przed Capsule Corp.

Goku wylądował z ledwie żywą wnuczką i patrzył na nią ze łzami w oczach.

-Dziadku…-powiedziała słabo.

-Nic nie mów, słoneczko, nie osłabiaj się…

-Dajcie Vejicie senzu, to nie jego wina…-powiedziała prawie szeptem.

Dziewczyna zemdlała.

-Dajcie mu senzu!- Wykrzyknął Goku.

Reszta była wyraźnie zdziwiona tym rozkazem. Dać mu senzu? Oni sami celowali już w niego pociskami ki…

-No, dajcie mu tę kureską fasolę! Shadow, proszę za mną.-rzucił Goku i wleciał na najwyższe piętro budynku przez otwarte okno.

Kobieta skinęła głową i podążyła za nim.

-Debile!- dało się usłyszeć rozwścieczony głos.

Bejita, który wrócił kilka chwil wcześniej został niezauważony z powodu całego zamieszania. Przecisnął się pomiędzy stojącymi wokół chłopaka ludźmi i dał mu senzu.

Wszyscy za mną do salonu, trzeba go pilnować i wszystko od niego wyciągnąć!- rozkazał książę.

W domu Vejita zaczął dochodzić do siebie po zjedzeniu senzu. Usiadł i zaczął się szaleńczo śmiać. Po chwili stracił przytomność, co wywołało niemałe zdziwienie wśród zgromadzonych w pokoju. Utrata przytomności była spowodowana tym, że Babidi przestał go kontrolować.

W tym samym czasie na najwyższym piętrze:

-Shadow, na trzy cztery _cureall._

-OK. Dobrze mi się wydawało, wiem kim jesteś.

Oboje wyjęli z kieszeni jakieś dziwne patyki, które po chwili okazały się…różdżkami.

-Trzy…cztery! _Cureall_!- Wykrzyknęli.

W Junigatsu trafiło jasne, niebieskie światło. Przestała krwawić, a jej rany zabliźniły się.

-Uf, jej życiu nic już nie zagraża…- powiedział z ulgą Goku.

-Tak, ale i tak będzie potrzebowała co najmniej trzymiesięcznego leczenia.- westchnęła Shadow.

Przydałyby się jej nowe ciuchy.- rzucił Saiyan.

Wyczarował Junigatsu satynową sukienkę za kolana w kolorze ciemnej zieleni.

-Wiesz, wątpię, żeby to było w jej stylu.- uśmiechnęła się lekko kobieta.

-Możliwe, ale całkiem ładnie jej w tym.

-Zaraz, ale skąd wiedziałeś kim ja jestem?

-Mam swoje sposoby- uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

Będziesz musiał w końcu im powiedzieć…

-Taak, i wygląda na to, że będę musiał zrobić to zaraz, ciebie też to dotyczy. Bejita stoi za nami.

-Kurde, element zaskoczenia poszedł w cholerę! Ale jesteś!- Wkurzył się Bejita.

-Hehehe…- uśmiał się Goku.

-Jestem ciekawa, gdzie się szlajałeś przez cały ten czas…-fuknęła Shadow.

-Te podejrzenia są raczej nie na miejscu…- zaczął Goku.

-No nie wiem, Goku…Nie wiesz o Bejicie wszystkiego…

-Tak?- Zaciekawił się Saiyan.

-Ale może to WY mi teraz powiecie, od kiedy jesteście Harrym Potterem i Hermioną Granger, co?!

Wszystko w swoim czasie, zejdźmy na dół. Pewnie wszyscy chcą wiedzieć co z Juni…- rzekła Shadow.

Goku wziął młodą Saiyankę na ręce i zszedł na dół.

-Ja też chciałbym, wiedzieć, co się tam stało do jasnej cholery!- wnerwił się Saiyan.

-Problem w tym, że nikt z nas tego nie wie, a młodzi są nieprzytomni i przez jakieś kilka dni w takim stanie pozostaną…

-Skąd wiesz, że chłopak jest nieprzytomny?

-W końcu jestem Hermioną Granger, nie? Hehehehe….

Saiyanka teleportowała się na parter, zostawiając Bejitę bez żadnej zadowalającej odpowiedzi.


	4. 4 Prawdziwi bliscy

**Rozdział IV**

_-Prawdziwi bliscy…_

Goku położył nieprzytomną wnuczkę w salonie na świeżo przygotowanym łóżku. Oddychała ciężko. Vejita leżał krzywo na kanapie. Wszyscy patrzyli na młodych wyraźnie zmartwieni. Kakarotto był roztrzęsiony i bardzo zaniepokojony. Tylko Shadow to zauważyła. Wyszła do kuchni i po chwili wróciła z dwoma kubkami.

-Masz. To ci pomoże. – Powiedziała do niego.

-Kakao?

-Tak, kakao działa na Saiyan uspokajająco. –odpowiedziała spokojnie i wzięła łyk ze swojego kubka.

-A mi to już nie mogłaś zrobić?!- Wkurzył się Bejita.

-To 'se' idź zrób.-fuknęła.

Facet prychnął i przeklinał pod nosem, ale jednak poszedł zrobić sobie kakao. Książę nie będzie się prosił.

-Wiesz, ciekawi mnie to, skąd ten twój wysoki poziom zaawansowania…-zaczął Goku.

-Powiem ci później. Swoją drogą mogłabym cię zapytać o to samo…-uśmiechnęła się Shadow.

-Dowiesz się w swoim czasie…

Bejita wrócił do pokoju.

-Żebym to ja musiał sobie sam kakao robić! Niewiarygodne!

-I co korona ci z głowy spadła?- Fuknęła Lait.

-Powiedz, mi w końcu Kakarotto ty odmieńcu, czym ty się cholero zajmujesz! I gdzie żeś się szlajał przez te wszystkie lata?!

-To nie jest odpowiedni moment, Bejita.

-Ja decyduję o tym, który moment jest odpowiedni. I uważam, że to już najwyższy czas!

-Ojcze, po czym wnosisz, że ty tutaj decydujesz?- Wkurzył się Trunks.

-Bo to mój dom!

-Nie, to nasz dom.-poprawił młodszy mężczyzna.

Nichiyobi westchnęła i wkroczyła do akcji.

-Panie Bejita, jaka była Bulma, tęskni pan za nią?

Książe zamyślił się i przypomniał sobie te wszystkie piękne lata, które ze sobą spędzili. Bardzo za nią tęsknił…Niestety Kakarotto przeszkodził mu w rozmyślaniach.

-Hi hi tresowała cię, nie gościu? Chodziłeś jak w zegarku!- Goku bywał szczery do bólu…

Bejita jako pan i władca musiał teraz temu wszystkiemu zaprzeczyć.

-Jaja sobie trepie robisz?! To ja ją tresowałem i to jak! Dupa, kucharka i sprzątaczka w jednym! Tylko udawała taką mocną! W gębie to każdy może być silny! Bez problemu babę uciszałem!

Bulma razem z Burmai stała w kuchni. Słyszała wszystko. Dobrze znała swojego faceta i wiedziała, że lubił się popisywać, ale tego już było za wiele. Zacisnęła pięści.

-Pora wznowić tresurę.-warknęła.

Bulma sięgnęła po porządną łychę i skierowała się w stronę pokoju.

Burmai pokręciła głową.

-Zaczekaj, tym to nic nie poczuje.

Sięgnęła z pudła wielką maczugę z kolcami.

-Zobacz, jak wciśniesz ten guzik to go jeszcze popieści prądem. Wystarczy do zaspokojenia żądzy mordu…-uśmiechnęła się wnuczka Bulmy.

-Po co trzymasz w kuchni takie rzeczy?- Bulma była bardzo zdziwiona.

-Wiesz, w tym domu mieszka około dziesięciu mniej lub bardziej pełnokrwistych Saiyan, a rządzić jakoś trzeba.

Bulma bezszelestnie zjawiła się za Bejitą, co widzieli wszyscy znajdujący się w pokoju, z wyjątkiem Księcia…Ludzie zrobili wielkie oczy…

SRU!!!

Bejita z całej siły oberwał maczugą w łeb, a efekt wzmocnił dodatkowo prąd.

Odwrócił się tępo. Zobaczył Bulmę. Szok.

CHLAST

Kobieta poprawiła mu z „liścia" w twarz na otrzeźwienie.

-Dupa, tak?! Jak ją kurwa ostatni raz z pięćdziesiąt lat temu widziałeś, tak jej łajzo przez kolejne pięćdziesiąt nie zobaczysz! Już ja ci cholero jedna zrobię tresurę! Poczekaj, tylko aż pójdziemy do pokoju! Stary pasożycie, ty! Jazda na górę!

Saiyan jak zwykle najpierw spojrzał morderczym wzrokiem na Bogu ducha winnego Kakarotto.

-I zostaw Goku w spokoju!

-Bulma- chan…

-Teraz to Bulma-chan?! Na górę! Zaraz tam do ciebie dojdę!

Książę włóczył się po schodach jak skazaniec.

-Cholera jasna!- Warknęła Bulma i podążyła za nim.

-Taak, to było…ciekawe…-rzuciła Lait z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

-Goku siedział przy wnuczce gładząc jej włosy.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i rzucił do siostry:

-Będziesz musiała się przyzwyczaić.

-Coraz bardziej podoba mi się to miejsce.- odpowiedziała Saiyanka i odwzajemniła uśmiech.

Shadow była pogrążona w głębokim zamyśleniu. „W tym całym zajściu było coś nie tak. Z tym młodym było coś nie w porządku. Przecież znam jego ki i wiem, na ile go stać…Poza tym to niespotykanie spokojny człowiek, to znaczy jak na potomka Bejity…no i w końcu on sam z siebie nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego Juni, bo…"

Z „transu" wyrwał ją Goku.

-Już jest dość późno. Chodź zrobimy coś do picia i jakąś kolację.

-Ach, tak, jasne, ale co z Juni?

-Ja jej popilnuję.- uśmiechnęła się Lait.

Poszli więc do kuchni zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia.

-wiesz, ta cała hm… sytuacja z czymś mi się kojarzy… -zaczęła Shadow i przy okazji w niewiarygodnym tempie kroiła kolejne bochenki chleba.

-Czyli, że już to gdzieś widziałaś, tak? –zainteresował się Goku.

-Nom.

-No więc co ci to przypomina?

-Straszna ze mnie sklerotyczka, za cholerę nie wiem.

-Kurde…

-Czekaj…

Kobieta zaczęła intensywnie przeszukiwać własną pamięć.

Sięgnęła z półki kartkę i długopis, po chwili napisała „M" i podsunęła to Goku.

-Mówi ci to coś??- westchnęła Shadow.

-„M"?.

-Oj, Vejita miał to na czole…

I nagle Goku olśniło.

-Babidi!

-No tak… to jego znak towarowy.

-Yhy…

-I wyszło na to, że na głowie mam nie tylko Gorana, ale i łysego chomika- wiedźmina…i ja się gubię…

-Wybacz, ale to oznacza, że muszę trochę popracować…- powiedział smutniejszy już Goku.

-Widzę, że lubisz swoją pracę…-uśmiechnęła się delikatnie Saiyanka.

-Hehe, jak większość ludzi… dobra, idę załatwić sobie pokój.

Shadow skinęła głową, bo cały czas robiła kolację.

Goku odwrócił się jeszcze na chwilę.

-Aha i ten… mogłabyś mi zanieść trochę jedzenia do pokoju jak skończysz?- uśmiechnął się przymilnie.

-Jasne, spoko- odwzajemniła uśmiech.

-Dzięki.

Poleciał do Trunksa załatwić sobie jakiś pokój do spania i pracy.

Shadow skończywszy przygotowywanie kolacji dla około dziesięciu osób z saiyańskimi żołądkami, co daje średnio pięćdziesiąt typowych porcji na łebka. Usiadła ciężko na krześle.

-Swoją drogą niesamowity gościu ten Goku...- powiedziała zaśmiewając się lekko.

Spojrzała na całe przygotowane jedzenie.

-Na cały ruski rok by starczyło! Dobrze, że mają tyle hajsu, hyhy bo inaczej to by było uuu źle, hihi…Jedno wiem na pewno: zmywać, to ja tego nie będę.

Po chwili teleportowała się do pokoju, z którego wyczuwała ki Goku z masą różnych kanapek.

Goku właśnie wszedł do swojego nowego pokoju. Okno na wprost drzwi, białe ściany, czerwony dywan i żyrandol stylizowany na stary. Poza tym pomieszczenie było puste.

-Nom, całkiem tu przyjemnie, wypadałoby się teraz rozpakować, tylko gdzie to ja…yy…

Zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie spodni i wyciągnął kapsułkę Pach- Bach. Wcisnął guziczek i rzucił nią w głąb pokoju. Po chwili pomieszczenie było pełne najróżniejszych sprzętów i gratów, przy czym wszystko było porozwalane we wszystkich możliwych kątach…

-Pach- Bach?? Raczej ciach trach aż strach…-zaśmiał się.

-Nie chce mi się tego układać…-westchnął.

-Kurde, mogłem się porządniej spakować, ale co tam…

W tym samym momencie Shadow zmaterializowała się w pokoju z kolacją i pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczyła były bokserki Goku na żyrandolu.

-Yy a ty striptiz sobie urządziłeś, czy coś??- zapytała niepewnie robiąc wielkie oczy.

-Nom.

BLOK

Po czym dodał po chwili: a co to jest striptiz?

GLEBA

-Eh, ty się chyba jeszcze musisz sporo o życiu dowiedzieć…

-To mi powiedz co to jest! Może mogłabyś mi to na sobie pokazać??

Po czym spuścił głowę i dodał ciszej:

-Zawsze jak się kogoś o coś pytałem, to na mnie patrzyli na debila…

Shadow otrząsnęła się z szoku po tym ostatnim pytaniu.

-Goku ty mnie jawnie w konika robisz!

-Nie pokażesz??

-Po moim trupku!

-No to powiedz chociaż…

-To jest takie rozbieranie się, ale wiesz, erotyczne. Wiesz co to znaczy erotyczne?- wolała upewnić się Saiyanka.

-Hyhy wiem. Słuchaj, pomożesz mi to wszystko poukładać? Kolację sobie zjemy później.

-No dobra.

Dwójka zabrała sięga układanie mebli w pokoju w ogóle za ustawianie wszystkiego we właściwe miejsce.

Uwagę Shadow przykuło kilka przedmiotów: kryształowa kula jakiś medalion i kufer.

-Kiedy mi w końcu zdradzisz czym ty się zajmujesz, co słonko?- zapytała akcentując ostatnie słowo.

-Co masz na myśli i o co chodzi z tym słonkiem?- Goku był wyraźnie zakłopotany.

Spojrzała na niego wkurzona i wskazała brodą na tatuaż- słońce na zewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka lewej ręki, który był widoczny, bo Kakarotto zdjąwszy koszulę został tylko w t-shircie. Przysunęła mu też przed sam nos ów medalion również w kształcie słońca z podpisem „_vita_" (łac. życie).

-To symbole kierunków _Schola Salus,_…Jesteś Synem Słońca?

-Skąd o tym wiesz? To tajna szkoła dla wybranych, uczy się tam magii starożytnych języków, sztuk walki i pozwala osiągać wyższe stany duchowe umysłu, ale kto ci o tym powiedział?

-Shadow uśmiechnęła się.

-Patrz.

Odchyliła bluzkę. Na jej ramieniu znajdował się księżyc w pełni. Po chwili wyciągnęła z kieszeni identyczny w stosunku do tatuażu medalion, z tym że przedmiot podpisany był „mors" (łac. śmierć).

-Ouu.. -zdziwił się Goku.

Kobieta wróciła do porządków.

-Czemu zdecydowałaś się na bycie Córką Księżyca? Chciałaś być zła? Oboje dobrze wiemy o tym, że nie jesteś…

Milczała.

-W11 do 00!

-00 zgłaszam się- westchnęła.

-Miałam swoje powody, po za tym to stare dzieje, nie chcę o tym teraz mówić…

-No dobra, do niczego nie zmuszam.

-ile lat tam spędziłeś?- spytała Shadow.

-Pięćdziesiąt, a ty?

-Trzydzieści, o dobrze ile pamiętam.

-A który poziom zaawansowania?

-Całkiem, całkiem, hehe. Siódmy na dziesięć nieźle, nie? A u ciebie jak?

-Dziesiąty, hyhy…serio…

-Coraz bardziej mnie fascynujesz…

-Fascynować? Co to znaczy?

-No to znaczy podobać się…

-Oo, podobam ci się?- zdziwił się Goku.

-Yy nie o to mi chodzi!- zaczęła tłumaczyć się Saiyanka.

Kilka sekund później ich tatuaże i medaliony zaczęły błyszczeć i przyciągać do siebie zdziwionych Saiyan.

Goku przewrócił się na Shadow i leżeli przez chwilę w dość podejrzanej pozycji.

W tej samej chwili do pokoju wpadł książę.

-No ładnie! Ja tu dostaję zjebkę stulecia, a ty się kurde zabawiasz w najlepsze?! I to z taką suką?

-To nie tak.-westchnął Kakarotto i pomógł Shadow wstać.

Kobieta podeszła do Bejity i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

-To, że nie chciałam dawać ci kiedyś dupy, to nie oznacza, że jestem suką, jasne?

Po tych słowach rzuciła mu pełne wyższości spojrzenie i odeszła w stronę okna.

Książe prychnął i opuścił pokój.

Goku podszedł do niej i położył rękę na jej ramieniu.

-Uwierz mi, on taki jest, nie mówił na serio…

-Bardzo dobrze go znam, tym razem mówił śmiertelnie poważnie.

-A kiedy go poznałaś?

-jakieś sto trzydzieści –sto czterdzieści lat temu, a co?

-Od tamtego czasu sporo się zmienił, naprawdę.

-To, że Enma Daio zapomniał o jego grzechach nie oznacza, że mnie przeszłość nie rusza. Sporo przez niego wycierpiałyśmy z Lait, a skończyło się na tym, że nas zabił.

-Wiesz jakieś dwa razy o mało mnie nie zabił, a jakoś nic do niego nie mam.

-Bo ty tak masz, że nigdy niczego do nikogo nie masz.

-Mimo wszystko nie rozumiem twojego żalu.

-Gdyby bawił się tobą tak, jak zrobił to ze mną, miałbyś żal. Zły dotyk boli przez całe życie…

-??

-Nie chcę o tym teraz rozmawiać.

-Ej! Ruszcie tyłki obudzili się!- wydarła się z dołu Lait.

W trybie natychmiastowym Goku i Shadow pobiegli się na dół.

Na parterze ponownie zgromadzili się już wszyscy domownicy. Junigatsu niepewnie otworzyła oczy i spróbowała podnieść się na przed ramiona, aby mieć lepszy widok. Jednak nic z tego nie wyszło- dziewczyna była za słaba i po chwili z powrotem opadła na łóżko. Vejita usiadł na kanapie i rozejrzał się niepewnie po pomieszczeniu. Nagle wstał.

-Przepraszam.-rzucił tylko cicho.

Przeszedł obok łóżka Junigatsu kierując się do wyjścia. Vejita również lubił bywać sam ze swoimi problemami. Poza tym samo patrzenie się na dziewczynę wywoływało w nim okropne wyrzuty sumienia.

-Zostań…-jęknęła słabo Saiyanka i złapała go za rękę.

Chłopak odwrócił się w jej stronę. Usta i ręka zaczęły mu drgać.

Delikatnie odłożył dłoń dziewczyny z powrotem na materac i pogładził.

„Wrócę, ale nie wiem, czy dzisiaj, muszę pobyć sam"- skontaktował się z nią telepatycznie i wyleciał z domu. Trunks już miał za nim polecieć i sprowadzić go do domu, ale Bejita zatrzymał go gestem ręki.

-To może powiesz nam teraz co zaszło w tej cholernej Sali treningowej? -Bardziej rozkazał niż zapytał książę.

-A może ktoś pomoże mi usiąść? -to również było bliższe nakazowi aniżeli pytaniu.

Goku usiadł na łóżku Junigatsu i pomógł jej usiąść po czym oparł ją o swój bok i objął ramieniem, żeby nie upadła.

-No więc poszliśmy wyjaśnić sobie z Vejim, ee to znaczy z Vejitą kilka spraw z użyciem argumentów siły, później i siły argumentów no i doszliśmy do porozumienia i eee zawarliśmy hmm „sojusz".-Zarumieniła się z lekka.

Żeńska część „publiczności" pojęła jakiego rodzaju to sojusz. Facetom szło to o wiele gorzej. Ba, nie szło im to wcale…

-A co zdarzyło się później?- Kontynuował Bejita, którego zirytowało dziwne milczenie dziewczyny.

-Jakieś czterdzieści minut później już się lałam z Vejitą, bo go jakaś szajba napadła i zaczął farmazony wygadywać.- dodała jeszcze bardziej zarumieniona dziewczyna.

-Ale ja się kurde pytam, co się zdarzyło zaraz potem!

Dziewczyna milczała z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

-To znaczy, że tę część się wytnie!- warknęła Shadow, która mniej więcej wyobrażała sobie, co działo się przez jakieś czterdzieści minut.

-Nie ma żadnego to się kurna wytnie!

Po czym dwójka Saiyan zaczęła obrzucać się nienawistnymi spojrzeniami.

Nastolatka położyła się z powrotem, odwróciła do reszty tyłem i zakryła się kołdrą.

-Junigatsu…-zaczęła Bulma.

-Wrr…

-Tak?- ośmielił ją Goku.

-Będę. Miała. Dziecko! Za-kurde-dowoleni?! –wymamrotała średnio wyraźnie spod okrywającej ją pościeli .

BLOK STULECIA

-Kotku to cudownie! Kto jest tatusiem?- Ucieszył się Goku.

GLEBA

-Goku, ale ona ma dopiero piętnaście lat..- zaczęła uświadamiać przyjaciela Bulma.

-A to źle jest?

GLEBA nr2

-Tak, zazwyczaj źle jest, kiedy dzieci rodzą dzieci…-westchnęła Shadow.

-Zaraz, a ty jesteś pewna, że to ciąża będzie? –zapytał książę.

-Tak się składa, że to są te dni, w których mogę, no i ten...

-Nie przyszło ci do głowy coś takiego jak zabezpieczenia? A może i na to jesteś zbyt durna?!

-Zainstalował tam ktoś jakieś odpowiednie automaty?!

-Sala jest po to, żeby dla treningu komuś w- pieprzyć, a nie się z kimś pieprzyć!

-Bejita przestań seks też hartuje ciało…-uśmiechnął się Goku.

GLEBA nr3

Czegoś takiego po Goku nikt, absolutnie nikt się nie spodziewał.

-Zastanówcie się, skąd wziąłem dwójkę dzieci? To, że rzadko o tym myślałem, nie znaczyło, że wcale tego nie robiłem. Po prostu miałem na ogół ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty…- wytłumaczył się zarumieniony Goku.

-Czy ty wstydu nie masz?! –wydarł się niski Saiyan.

-Teraz wiem co miała na myśli Chi Chi, kiedy mówiła, że nie zostawi Goku w cholerę, bo jest jedna rzecz, którą robi bardzo dobrze-roześmiała się Bulma.

Nastąpiła chwila niewygodnej ciszy…

-Dobra Kakarotto teraz twoja chwila prawdy: Kim jesteś?- przypomniał sobie Bejita.

-Właśnie.- dodała Shadow.

-No więc y.. Bulma?

-Co?

-Pamiętasz tę sytuację, kiedy miałem propozycję zostania Wszechmogącym Ziemi? Opowiadałem ci kiedyś o tym…

-Owszem kojarzę.

-No to jestem parę szczebelków wyżej…

-Pięćdziesiąt lat w Schola Salus, a ty mówisz parę szczebelków? Coś mi to nie pasuje.

-Schola Salus? Co ty tam robiłeś proletariacki dziadzie? To szkoła dla elit!- zirytował się Książe.

-Co? Scholastyka? –Junigatsu zdecydowanie była nie w temacie.

-No dobra, jestem Władcą tego Wszechświata. –westchnął Goku.

BLOK ŻYCIA ZGROAMDZONYCH W POKOJU

-To chyba trzecia co do wielkości pozycja, a ty mówisz…-jęknęła zszokowana Shadow.

-Goku, to ty skubańcu!- wydarł się Kaio -sama.

-Hyhy, nom ja –zaśmiał się Goku.

-Goku-chan wiesz, że byłeś moim ulubionym uczniem, może tak sprezentowałbyś planetkę swojemu staremu Mistrzowi, co?

-Jasne, przejrzę twoje akta i odezwę się do ciebie, hyhy.

-Oż kurde, to może byś tak kumplowi zafundował nieśmiertelność? -podpytał Bejita.

-Nie jestem Bogiem, tylko Władcą, ja to tylko sprzątam hehe…Poza tym już się parę razy wstawiałem za ciebie. Jak myślisz, dlaczego żyjesz?

-Bo nas po drodze nie spotkał.- warknęła Lait.

-No ja myślałem, że po tym moim samobójstwie mam to jak w banku.

-Nie przypominam sobie, żeby to przyniosło jakieś efekty, jeżeli chodzi o Buu…-odpowiedział Kakarotto.

- Wątpisz w moją szlachetność??

-Właśnie nie zwątpiłem i zaraz po objęciu urzędu interweniowałem w twojej sprawie.

-Ahaa. Ale skąd ty się takim skomplikowanym jak na ciebie słownictwem posługujesz, co? –Księciu Saiyan wyrażanie wdzięczności nie przychodzi z łatwością.

-Takie ten no szkolenia przechodziłem i w ogóle. Ale zostawmy już moją robotę w spokoju. Shadow?

-No ja jestem Wojowniczką Światła –odpowiedziała dość wymijająco.

-Aha. –Goku ta odpowiedź zadowoliła.

-A co to oznacza? –spytała Junigatsu.

-To oznacza, że Sha-down jest absolwentką kolejnej specjalnej szkoły, ty niedoinformowana przyszła matko bękarta. –odpowiedział Bejita.

-Dziękuję za informację dziadku ojca nienarodzonego jeszcze bękarta, albo jak to określają cywilizowani ludzie dziecka. I do szkoły specjalnej to ty się powinieneś skierować.- odparła dziewczyna i pokazała Saiyanowi odpowiedni palec.

-Bejita, my też nie mieliśmy ślubu, gdy urodziłam Trunksa…-westchnęła Bulma.

-Ale co ona sobie wyobraża? Oni są za młodzi i za głupi i gówno o życiu wiedzą, i będą tego cholernie żałować, tylko, że to nie oni będą cierpieć najwięcej przez swoją głupotę! Co to za pomysł do ciężkiej cholery, żeby się przespać z kimś po może nawet nie półgodzinnej rozmowie! W ogóle to powinnaś odwrócić się tutaj twarzą! To ja, książę Saiyan się do ciebie zwracam, ty bezczelna nieletnia prostytutko!

-Stul gębę ruska podróbko. Nie jesteś moim ojcem, żebyś kierował moim życiem i mówił mi, co mam robić!

-Nie masz ani matki ani ojca, i ktoś w końcu powinien coś z tobą zrobić! Czy ty zdajesz sobie debilko sprawę z tego, co ty wyprawiasz?!

-A ty kto? Anioł Stróż? Gorsze rzeczy w życiu robiłeś! –odezwała się Shadow.

-Milcz Sha-down, wyobraź sobie, że z biegiem czasu jednak się zmieniłem.

-Musiałabym być nieźle naćpana, żeby sobie coś tak głupiego wyobrazić.

-Shadow, co się stało z twoją wiarą w ludzi?- spytał Goku.

-To jego się zapytaj o to, co się z nią stało…-wskazała na księcia.

-Bejita co to było?

-Nic.

-Juni, co my teraz z tobą zrobimy?- spytała Bulma.

-Jak będziesz trenować?- zapytał Trunks.

-Będę normalnie trenować, nawet w ciąży. Saiyańskie dzieci chyba są wytrzymałe, nie?

-Nie pozwalam na to.- Stwierdził Goku.

-Ale to dziewięć miesięcy! Nie możesz mi tego zrobić!

-Już ci to zrobiłem.

-Kurdee.

-Oj chyba nie dziewięć…-zastanowiła się Lait.

-A Vejita chociaż już wie?- zapytała Burmai.

-Nie…

-To się zaraz dowie. –Uśmiechnął się Goku i teleportował za pomocą Shunkanido.

Po chwili wrócił z młodym Saiyanem.

Chłopak był wyraźnie zdziwiony.

-Veji…ee…będziesz ojcem.

-JEEE! –wydarł się Vejita

„Tata" rzucił się w ramiona Junigatsu i ją wyściskał.

-Hola, nie tak mocno bo mnie połamiesz…

-A, sorry.

-I czego się cieszysz…-fuknął Bejita.

-Bo będę o wiele lepszym ojcem niż mój!

-Co?

-Uraz z dzieciństwa. –wytłumaczyła Nichiyobi.

-Nie rozumiem. –powiedział Bejita

-Nie musisz.- odpowiedziała Saiyanka.

-Ale zaraz, co ty mówiłaś, że nie dziewięć? –przypomniała sobie Shadow.

-Ciąża u pełnokrwistych Saiyanek nie trwa dziewięć miesięcy.

-A ile?- zdziwiła się Junigatsu.

-Nie pamiętam-westchnęła Lait, -ale zadzwonię do starych.- dodała i wyciągnęła z kieszeni starą Nokię.

-Co to ma być za cegła? Ludzi chcesz tym zabijać? –Uśmiał się książę, który zawsze operował najnowocześniejszym sprzętem, bo Bulma nie narzekała na brak pieniędzy.

-Tak, ma w środku bombę reagującą na sygnał. Zaraz wepchnę ci to w tyłek i zadzwonię z domowego, głupszych pytań nie masz?

-To ciekawe, zupełnie jakbyś potrzebowała takich sprzętów, bo nie umiesz się bić, a tak na poważnie to po co?

-To jest oryginalna Nokia jakiej używali w pierwszej części Matrixa, a poza tym Goran z reguły nie namierza takich starych sprzętów, no chyba, że chcesz sobie z nim teraz poplotkować, to użyję nówki…-odpowiedziała chłodno Lait po czym wykręciła numer.

-Mamo…? Nom tu Lait ..

-Elo mama! –wydarł się Goku w tak zwanym międzyczasie.

-Słuchaj no nie wiesz ile trwa ciąża u Saiyanek? Nie ja tylko twoja praprapra…yyy coś tam coś tam wnuczka. Na głośnomówiący? Ok.

Po chwili położyła telefon na stole.

-No cześć ludzie tu Bardock i Lirith…- odezwał się Bardock.

-Siemka ojciec! -rzucił Goku, który wypijał już drugi kieliszek szampana stojącego od jakiegoś czasu na stole.

-Hehe siemka, a co ty taki roześmiany?

-Wygląda na to, że alkohol mu szkodzi-zauważyła zaniepokojona z lekka Shadow.

-Ahaa, to będziemy się streszczać, bo niewiadomo co ten łoś, Goran w tej chwili robi. Ciąża trwa cztery miesiące, niedługo powinnaś mieć już brzuszek, tylko młoda-porody są naprawdę ciężkie…-w tej chwili Lirith była już przy telefonie.

-Ojjj- jęknęła Junigatsu.

-Cztery miesiące spokoju- też dobrze.- zauważył Bejita.

W tym momencie Lirith i Bardock wpadli w śmiech.

-To będą najdziwniejsze i chyba najcięższe cztery miesiące waszego życia. Wierzcie mi, przechodziłem przez to trzy razy- powiedział Bardock.

Wszyscy z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzach spojrzeli się na Junigatsu.

-Co?!- wkurzyła się dziewczyna.

-Dobra, w każdym razie my już kończymy. Na razie i do zobaczenia za rok!- po czym rozłączyli się.

-Cztery miesiące…to znaczy, że zdążę na trening! Ciekawe jakie będą te miesiące-zainteresowała się Junigatsu.

-Nie martw się, znosiłem Chi Chi w ciąży, to wszystko zniosę- pocieszył wnuczkę Goku.

Ekipa obejrzała jeszcze wieczorne wiadomości. Ojciec predator, tzn. dyrektor szkolił swoje moherowe komando w tajnych bazach CIA na mazurach, a w sondażach na wybory prowadziła „Goździkowa", -40 głosów, chleb z masłem- 30, Tasak 16 , Kaczor 14, i Andrew Lepiej 10 , ale tak w ogóle, to 70 obywateli wcale nie chciało głosować.

-Kto idzie ze mną bojkotować wybory podczas ciszy wyborczej?- zaczęła Junigatsu.

-Ja pójdę, bo jak się ludzie Ojca predatora dorwą do władzy, no bo wiesz, on chce wszystko zmonopolizować i CC mogłoby stracić dużo kasy...-rzucił Trunks.

-Ja pójdę, rozprostuję sobie kości i obiję kilka głupich mord tak dla zdrowia- ziewnął Bejita

-A ja pójdę popilnować cię, żebyś czasem nie przesadził-dodał Goku.

-Jak impreza, to impreza, idziemy, nie Shadow? –uśmiała się Lait.

-Hehe, to poznacie naszych ojców.- zaśmiał się Vejita.

-A czemu to? Tacy wzięci anarchiści? –zdziwił się Bejita.

-Nie po prostu korzystają z każdej możliwej okazji do uchlania się w trzy dupy i zrobienia takiej rozróby, że brukowce typu „Nietakt" będą to opisywać przez tydzień.- Uśmiechnęła się Nichiyobi.

-Blondi, a ty idziesz?- zapytał Vejita.

-Nie mogę, bo idę śpiewać na imprze komercyjnej Lepieja dzień wcześniej, nie wypada.

-A tak w ogóle to Roman Satan nie kandyduje? –zastanowiła się Bulma.

-Ja to nie wiem, mi to i tak rybka plum, hihi... –Goku niezmiennie pozostawał sobą- kompletna niewiedza.

-Za młody. –odpowiedział Bejita.

-Fakt. –zgodziła się Bulma.

-Ouu, a skąd ty to wiesz?- Zdziwił się Goku.

-Bo ty tylko żresz, a ja inne rzeczy po za tym w życiu robię.

-Ej, a kiedy są wybory? –zapytał Kakarotto.

-Pojutrze. –odpowiedziała blondynka.

-W takim razie imprezujemy pojutrze.

Po tej rozmowie wszyscy poszli spać, bo godzina była już dość późna.


	5. 5 Cisza przed burzą

**Rozdział V**

_-Cisza przed burzą…_

Zaczynał się jeden z ostatnich dni kwietnia-niedziela wyborcza. Prawie cały dom pogrążony był jeszcze we śnie. Ciepły kwietniowy wiatr dostał się do pokoju przez uchylone okno. Słońce świeciło leniwie, a jego promienie dosięgły twarzy śpiącej jeszcze Junigatsu.

-Cholera, świeci jak psu jaja.-przywitała radośnie inaczej nowy dzień ledwie przytomna nastolatka.

Skierowała swoje chwiejne kroki w stronę komody, z której powyciągała pierwsze lepsze ciuchy. Spojrzała na drzwi od mini łazienki znajdującej się na terenie pokoju jak na miejsce zbawienia.

"Albo wezmę ten głupi zimny prysznic, albo zabiję się o klamkę w drodze na śniadanie" -pomyślała.

Podążyła w kierunku łazienki zrezygnowana, ale po chwili dopadło ją wrażenie, że nie jest w pokoju sama. Rozejrzała się niespokojnie i przyjęła pozycję do walki. Jednak ki było małe, a w pomieszczeniu nie było widać nikogo oprócz niej samej. "Pewnie szczury"- prychnęła w myślach i poszła wziąć prysznic.

Owo wrażenie nie było jednak złudne. Na fotelu obok regału z książkami siedział sobie Goku, który raz na jakiś czas postanowił skorzystać z umiejętności nabytych w Schola Salus i na swoje szczęście był niewidzialny. Junigatsu dość mocno reagowała, kiedy ktoś wdarł się do jej imperium bez wyraźnego zezwolenia z jej strony bez względu na to, czy byłby to Papież, Madonna, a nawet Goku.

Son Sprawiał wrażenie zamyślonego, choć najprawdopodobniej był tylko niewyspany. Jedyną rzeczą, która mogła go dobudzić był zapach jedzenia. Do śniadania było jednak daleko.

Kakarotto nie miał w zwyczaju wstawania w niedzielę jak to określał "w środku nocy", czyli przed ósmą, ani też wpakowywania się od tak do czyichś sypialni.

Miał tym razem wyraźny powód: coś mówiło mu, że w jakiś sposób jego wnuczka jest zagrożona. Ta sama intuicja mówiła mu też, że zagrożenie to stanowi Goran.

Wydaje się to dość oczywiste zważywszy, że Junigatsu nie wzięła swojego przydomku Bloody (krwawej) znikąd. Niewiele było osób, które w jakiś sposób były w stanie bezpośrednio jej zagrozić. Ba, to częściej rozwścieczona potomkini Goku okazywała się niebezpieczna dla otoczenia.

Póki co, Goran będący wybitnie zabawowym chłopakiem, odsypiał jak zabity wczorajszą mocną imprezę w swojej wielkiej sypialni z orientalnym, żeby nie powiedzieć burdelowym klimatem w towarzystwie kilku atrakcyjnych Saiyanek.

Podczas snu nie knuł, nie mordował, nie palił, nie niszczył, nie gwałcił, nie szantażował. Jednak cały czas, którego nie poświęcał na sen zajmowały czynności tego typu. Saiyan był czystym złem w wybitnie irytującej otoczenie postaci.

Goku zaczął przysypiać, kiedy nagle z łazienki rozległ się potworny krzyk.

-Łaaaaaaaaaa!

W rej samej sekundzie Saiyan zerwał się na równe nogi i był gotów już wyważyć drzwi.

-Głupiaaaa zimnaaaa wodaaaaaaa!

GLEBA

„No tak, wszystko jasne" –westchnął Goku i usiadł z powrotem na fotelu.

Kilka minut później zmarznięta i trzęsąca się dziewczyna wytoczyła się z łazienki i bezgłośnie klęła gdzieś w przestrzeń. Stanęła przed lustrem. Miała na sobie typowe męskie bojówki w kolorze khaki, biały zwykły, podkoszulek i spraną jeansową kurtkę z napisem „anarchia" z tyłu. Pod wpływem impulsu stanęła bokiem do lustra i odchyliła koszulkę i spadające spodnie.

-Widać? Nie widać.

Po czym wzięła się za rozczesywanie swoich gęstych włosów, co w jej przypadku było nie lada wyzwaniem i jednocześnie podeszła do wieży i włączyła „creed- one last breath".

Zaczęła śpiewać.

-„ Please come now I think I'm falling

I'm holding to all I think is safe

It seems I found the road to nowhere

And I'm trying to escape

I yelled back when I heard thunder

But I'm down to one last breath

And with it let me say

Let me say"

Jednocześnie walczyła ze swoimi włosami.

W końcu zrezygnowana zrobiła kitkę.

Śpiewała dalej.

Jej głos nie był brzydki, ale w ogóle nie starała się, żeby jej to jakoś wychodziło, przez co biedny Goku wtulił głowę w fotel i czekał na zakończenie tego występu.

„Hold me now

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

That maybe six feet

Ain't so far down

I'm looking down now that it's over

Reflecting on all of my mistakes

I thought I found the road to somewhere

Somewhere in His grace

I cried out heaven save me

But I'm down to one last breath

And with it let me say

Let me say"

Zatrzymała się obok starego zdjęcia oprawionego w ramkę, jedynego obiektu stojącego na półce. Wpatrzyła się w nie zamyślona. Na fotografii było widać zielonooką kobietę, mężczyznę łudząco podobnego do Goku i dwójkę dzieci.

Junigatsu po chwili grzmotnęła zdjęciem o blat i włączyła S.O.A.D, akurat trafiła na „Chop Suey". Usiadła na parapecie i zagapiła się tępo w okno.

Goku w końcu usnął.

Po piętnastu minutach do pokoju wszedł Vejita.

Kakarotto przebudził się wyczuwszy nową ki, Saiyanka była zbyt głęboko pogrążona we własnych myślach, żeby to zauważyć.

-Juni -chan…- zaczął Vejita, żeby zaakcentować swoją obecność.

Dziewczyna przyzwyczajona do ciszy z lekka przestraszona rypnęła z parapetu na podłogę.

-Oo, Veji, „dziń dybry". – Siadaj- wskazała na łóżku, na którym z resztą sama usiadła.

Widać coś?- Rozentuzjazmowany chłopak dobrał się do płaskiego brzucha dziewczyny, a przy okazji i do niej samej.

-Dobra, wystarczy, głodna jestem.

-No tak, to normalne, hehe- uśmiechnął się.

-W ciąży?

-Nie, to, że jesteś głodna w ogóle jest normalne u ciebie.

-Potrenowałabym sobie…Jak myślisz, ten gościu, którym wszyscy się tak stresują na serio jest aż taki silny?

-Ja ci dam trenować, ej! Skoro się martwią, to chyba jest.

-Łaaał…fajnie, że jest aż taki mocny…

-Facet może wszystko rozwalić, wszystkich pozabijać, a ty się cieszysz?- Zdziwił się Saiyan.

-No wiem, ale na samą myśl, że mogę zmierzyć się z kimś aż tak potężnym aż mnie ciarki przechodzą…

Goku uśmiechnął się, jego krew…On sam doskonale znał to uczucie.

-Ale czemu kazałeś mi wstać tak cholernie wcześnie w niedzielę?! –Saiyance przypomniało się, że jeszcze nikogo dzisiaj nie ochrzaniła, dziwne.

-Wybory, zapomniałaś?

-Ahaaa…ja ostatnio dużo zapominam…-uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.

-Dziwna się ostatnio robisz. To chyba przez ciążę.

-Mówisz to tak, jakbyś nie miał w tym udziału.- fuknęła.

-Może i nie miałem, skąd mam wiedzieć, czy to moje- odpyskował tamten, wkurzony głupim stwierdzeniem dziewczyny.

Już mieli na poważnie się pokłócić, ale z dołu wydarła się Burmai.

-Śniadanie! Pospieszcie się, przecież idziecie wybory ludziom „umilać"- uśmiała się.

-A teraz idziemy na wybory…zanuciła Junigatsu.

-A teraz idziemy dupków zbić- podchwycił Vejita, i oboje wyszli z pokoju.

-Po obecności Goku w pomieszczeniu zostało tylko wspomnienie. Zawsze był pierwszy na śniadaniu.

Wychodząc młodzi natknęli się na Bulmę, której sypialnia znajdowała się naprzeciw pokoju Junigatsu, ich uwadze nie umknął też pewien dziwny widok: wielka dziura w ścianie i pęknięcie ciągnące się przez całą jej długość.

-Dzień dobry! –rzuciła wesoło Saiyanka, bo zapomniała już o kłótni, która miała miejsce przed chwilą.

-A, cześć.- odpowiedziała Bulma.

-No cześć- powiedział nachmurzony Vejita.

-Yy, a co to jest? –Chłopak wskazał na ścianę.

-Ach, no wiesz, że Bejita i Goku się, hm w jakiś sposób, hm przyjaźnią, ale mojemu facetowi trudno było zaakceptować fakt, że- jak to ujął „Potomek księcia, kurde Saiyan będzie miał cholerne nieślubne dziecko z jakąś prolką! Bulma, z dzieciakiem tego pieprzonego Kakarotto!!!"- Bulma parodiowała głos Bejity, żeby nie psuć młodym humoru.

„Wyjdę. Z siebie. Stanę. Obok. Ja mu dam proletariat, kurna! Taką mu zrobię rebelię, że jego szczątki nie będą się nawet na psie żarcie nadawać, kurrrdeee..." –Junigatsu układała w myślach plan dnia.

-Aha, i próbował zasymilować tę myśl poprzez walenie- głową -o-ścianę, tak?- zapytała z sarkazmem w głosie.

-Nie martw się, jemu to przejdzie, a ścianę się naprawi, zobaczysz, nie będzie źle.- próbowała uspokoić ją Bulma.

-O, nie, ten śliczny wzorek musi tu zostać.

-A czemu to? –zdziwili się Vejita z Bulmą.

-Bo to oznacza jeden do zera dla mnie…

Po czym z prędkością światła przemknęła do jadalni, bo jak na wnuczkę Goku przystało- była głodna.

Vejita z Bulmą również teleportowali się na śniadanie.

Goran z wielką łaską raczył wstać i poszedł po kawę. Pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy to Babidi najnormalniej na świecie śpiący przed ekranem, z którego obserwowali Ziemię i Nową Vegetę.

-A ty sobie śpisz, tak!?- wydarł się Saiyan.

-Cooo...- obudził się Babidi.

-O cudownie, Babidi obudziłeś się, nareszcie robisz postępy.

-Tak, i co w związku z tym? –zirytował się czarnoksiężnik.

-Podaj mi chociaż jeden powód, dla którego śpisz zamiast obserwować to, co się tam dzieje. Ja tego nie rozumiem.- Wycedził swoim lodowatym głosem.

-Bo obserwowałem cały wczorajszy dzień i całą noc, a ty sobie imprezowałeś!- syknął.

-Nie widzę w tym żadnych nieprawidłowości.

-A czy ty widzisz cokolwiek poza czubkiem swojego nosa i głupiej gęby?

-Stul swoją i słuchaj: zamilknij w tej sekundzie, zanim zetrę cię z kart historii.

Babidi wzruszył tylko ramionami i poszedł spać, a Goran usiadł przed ekranem z kawą, którą dopiero co zaparzył.

W międzyczasie Saiyanie kończyli konsumowanie śniadania olbrzymich rozmiarów, które miało starczyć im na cały ciężki dzień „pokazywania ludziom właściwej drogi" i pilnowania kilku osób mających tendencje do tłumaczenia za pomocą przemocy.

Goku spojrzał na wnuczkę i jej „cudowny" strój.

Sam wyglądał już lepiej, bo Bulma wyciągnęła go dzień wcześniej na zakupy, ponieważ- jak uznała:

-Ciuchy Juni zdecydowanie nie są odpowiednie dla trzydziesto-osmio letniego, poważnego…eee…i tak nie są odpowiednie dla ciebie

-Czy aby kontrast między strojami Juni i Blondi nie jest za wielki? Nichiyobi, nie podbierasz czasem siostrze kasy na ciuchy?- zażartował Goku.

Nichiyobi oprócz bycia sławną imprezowiczką trudniła się też zawodem modelki, kupowała najmodniejsze ciuchy, o jakich zwykli śmiertelnicy mogli tylko pomarzyć. Junigatsu uważała, że siostra wyglądała karykaturalnie. Nosiła spodnie w rozmiarze 34, a stanik 75D, kiedy jej młodsza siostra nosiła najspokojniej na świecie 42, a i „na górze" nie miała czym szpanować. Ubierała się też byle jak i w byle co i najtaniej, a do tego nosiła głównie męskie ubrania.

-Nie noszę się jak prostytutka, bo nie upadłam tak nisko…-syknęła poirytowana dziewczyna.

-Aha, upadłaś jeszcze niżej i nosisz się jak menel.- zaśmiał się Bejita.

-Jeden do jednego…-zauważył Vejita.

-A ty po czyjej jesteś stronie, co?

Parę minut później dziewczyna wzięła Vejitę na stronę.

-Słuchaj, czy tego Gorana nie wkurzyło „to"? –wskazała na swój brzuch.

-Masz na myśli to, czy nie zamierza zrobić czegoś złego dziecku w ramach zemsty?

-Dokładnie.

-Fakt, trzeba będzie na ciebie uważać.

-Nie lubię, jak ktoś na mnie uważa, lubię być samowystarczalna, wiesz o co mi chodzi, ale teraz idziemy zrobić imprezę, He he.

-Taa, jasne –odpowiedział zamyślony chłopak.

Goran przysłuchał się tej rozmowie i zastanowił się chwilę.

-Mówisz, masz…-uśmiechnął się.

Spojrzał w kalendarz i zaznaczył sobie jakąś datę.

-Idealnie.

Bohaterowie przemierzali właśnie spacerkiem stolicę w poszukiwaniu lokali wyborczych, ewentualnie emerytów podnieconych myślą o tworzeniu historii.

Byli niestety słabo zorientowani w terenie, i włóczyli się już tak od godziny, co księcia zdążyło już mocno poirytować.

Nagle, niedaleko od nich rozległy się dwa średnie wybuchy.

-Taka impreza, a nas nie zaproszono?- zezłościła się Junigatsu.

-Chyba nasi starzy zaczęli już zabawę…-dorzucił Vejita.

-A może tak spędzimy dzisiejszy dzień jak zwykli Ziemianie, co? Będzie ciekawiej- wyrwała się Lait.

-I bezpieczniej- dodali jednocześnie Goku i Shadow.

-Dla mnie to wszystko jedno zwykli śmiertelnicy też urządzają rebelie.- obojętnie stwierdził Bejita.

-Swoją drogą, to mi się wydaje, że coś tu się kroi, hi hi –uśmiechnęła się Lait i wskazała ruchem głowy na Goku i Shadow, którzy odcięci duchowo od reszty podziwiali sobie chmury na niebie, i ogólnie zaabsorbowani byli kontemplowaniem krajobrazu.

Shadow wydała z siebie dźwięk będący mieszaniną śmiechu i westchnienia, natomiast Kakarotto tylko dziwnie się popatrzył i podrapał po głowie, co najprawdopodobniej oznaczało, że nie zrozumiał aluzji. Książe prychnął tylko swoje sztandarowe „hympf", zatrzymał się i oznajmił reszcie:

-Dobra, wystarczy tego bezsensownego gadania. Rozdzielamy się. Ja idę z Trunksem, Kakarotto niech sobie idzie z tą swoją jak jej tam Sha-down, Vejita z Lait, a Juni idzie sama.

-Czemu idę sama?

-Bo ci każę.

Dziewczyna pokazała mu „fucka" i powiedziała:

-Takiego wała.

-Mam ci to wbić do łba za pomocą siły?

-Junigtasu kiwnęła ręką w zapraszającym geście.

-Wiesz jakie ty masz ze mną szanse? Bliskie zeru.

-Mamy mniej więcej równe siły, to swoje science fiction zostaw dla siebie.

-Przemyśl to sobie jeszcze raz.

Saiyance jeszcze wielu dni brakowało do powrotu do zdrowia, sam fakt, że chodziła i latała o własnych siłach był zastanawiający. Miała mniej więcej tyle siły, ile mogła mieć kiedyś Chi Chi.

-A proszę bardzo, porządź sobie. Dziad.- fuknęła i pobiegła przez miasto sama.

Reszta w milczeniu rozeszła się- każde w swoją stronę.

Kilkanaście minut później wszyscy z wyjątkiem Junigatsu skupili się w parku, co oznaczało, że żadne z nich do miejsca przeznaczenia, którym był jakikolwiek lokal wyborczy nie dotarło. Nagle rozległ się głośny krzyk.

-Kurdeeeeeeee! Weźcie się nooo! Khaa! O jasna du...- dalsze wyrazy zagłuszyły inne wściekłe krzyki.

-Ej, to Juni! -Goku zerwał się na równe nogi i nawet upuścił swojego hamburgera.

-Musimy jej pomóc! –wydarł się Trunks i zerwał do lotu.

-E, nie tak szybko koguciku…-uśmiechnął się Bejita.

-Koguciku? –zdziwił się Kakarotto.

-Miało być bez efektów specjalnych...- dokończył, po czym najnormalniej na świecie skierował się w stronę placu, z którego dochodziły wrzaski spacerkiem.

Reszta rzuciła się biegiem.

Tymczasem Junigatsu, która zbyt ogniście wyraziła swoje polityczne poglądy niesiona była przez dziki tłum złożony z młodzieżówki pewnej rodzinnej prawicowej partii, w której członkach górę nad rozumem brał instynkt i dość sporej grupy żądnych krwi emerytowanych słuchaczy pewnej chrześcijańskiej stacji.

Dziewczyna straciła resztkę sił na próbę odpędzenia się od jej zbyt wiernych antyfanów i w tej chwili była bezbronna, a do tego zakuta w kajdanki i spałowana przez straż miejską za zakłócanie ciszy wyborczej. Odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła interesujący widok.

-O, cholera, czy to nie tutaj palili kiedyś czarownice na stosie…?- szepnęła słabo.

Po kilku chwilach była na miejscu i kilku pakerów przywiązało ją do czegoś w rodzaju pala. Przy czym jeden z nich korzystając z okazji dotknął ją tam, gdzie nie powinien i rozwścieczona Saiyanka chlasnęła mu ogonkiem w twarzyczkę wyglądającą jak niewypał.

-Patrzta! Ona mo łogun! –zwróciła uwagę jedna ze starszych pań.

-I nie bije się z dumą w pierś jak na prawdziwą Słowiankę przystało! –wydarł się jeden z dresów i demonstracyjnie zdarł z niej koszulkę, chodziło mu głównie o to, żeby miał co pooglądać.

-Saiyankę, zasrańcu –syknęła.

Brak górnej części garderoby odsłonił jej wytatuowane częściowo ciało.

-Toż to znak antychrysta!- zauważyła niska babcia wlepiająca nienawistne spojrzenie spod swojego moherowego beretu.

-A to cytaty z biblii szatana! Spalić dziecię Lucyfera!

Znak antychrysta był jedynie anarchistycznym „A" w kółku, a cytaty z biblii szatana prawami Murphy'ego wytatuowanymi parę lat wcześniej po pijaku.

Rozentuzjazmowany tłum podpalił stos, i płomienie już prawie dotykały Saiyanki. Ekipa ratunkowa złożona z pozostałości teamu Z i jego nowych, rotacyjnych członków była zaledwie w połowie drogi, i na dobrą sprawę nie mieli oni żadnego pojęcia co się „tam" działo.

W ostatniej chwili pal został wyrwany z ziemi, przy okazji rozwalając okuwające dziewczynę, która lewitowała parę metrów wyżej w objęciach tajemniczego mężczyzny.

Ów człowiek był łudząco podobny do Goku, ale miał trochę ciemniejszą karnację i kilkudniowy zarost na twarzy. Miał na sobie sprane jeansy, „najki", skórzaną kamizelkę i przewiązaną przez czoło niebieską bandanę, na którą opadały z lekka blond włosy. W prawym uchu miał kilka kolczyków, w zielonych oczach tajemniczy blask i szelmowski uśmiech wymalowany na twarzy.

-Whazzuup dzieciak?

-O..ojciec!

-Bingo.

-Hmpf

-Imprezujemy, co? Moja krew.

Parę metrów dalej lewitował inny osobnik. Jego blada twarz była zasłonięta bandaną i daszkiem bejsbolówki. Widać było tylko ukryte za prostokątnymi okularami oczy jednego z przedstawicieli królewskiego rodu rasy Saiyan. Bluza i bojówki powiewały na lekkim wietrze, a on sam wpatrywał się z obrzydzeniem w zdziwiony tłum.

-Co się tak gapicie mendy bazarowe? Rozejść się! Niee? To ja wam pomogę, heh.

Podniósł rękę w górę i tłum uniósł się w powietrze, Saiyan postawił ich na dachu najbliższego budynku.

-I żebyście to sobie zapamiętali: Nie- atakować –mojej- córki –chrzestnej. A teraz sami sobie stąd zejdźcie, jak jesteście tacy zajebiści.- fuknął i stanął na ziemi.

To samo zrobił Goku Jr. z córką na rękach.

-Co ty tutaj robisz?- zapytała dziewczyna.

-No chyba cię ratuję, nie?

-O, to teraz sobie przypomniałeś, że masz córkę i postanowiłeś sobie, że zaczniesz wypełniać swoje ojcowskie obowiązki?

-Uratowałem ci życie, a ty jeszcze masz wonty.

-Słuchaj…my się zmieniliśmy, już nie pijemy na zabój, nie okradamy bez przerwy Biedronki, widzisz dbamy o siebie i o ciebie…-zaczął Vegita.

-Chcieliśmy przeprosić ciebie, Nichiyobi i Vejitę, i wrócić, żeby wszystko było tak, jak kiedyś…-dodał Goku.

-Postaw mnie.

Ojciec odstawił Junigatsu na ziemię. Saiyanka westchnęła.

-W takim razie coś długo czekaliście z tymi przeprosinami.

-Było nam głupio…-odpowiedział Goku.

-A czemu nas nie odwiedzaliście tyle czasu?- dodał drugi cudownie odmieniony x-patologiczny rodziciel.

-Odwiedziłam was z Vejitą jakieś cztery lata temu, ale byliście kompletnie naćpani i pijani, więc możliwe, że tego nie pamiętacie. I jak stanęliśmy w drzwiach to powiedziałeś:

-Te, ziom, zamawiałeś jakieś dziwki?"

A tatuś ci odpowiedział:

-Nie, Weżeta ty łbie, przeesz nie mamy telefona, strasznie brzydkie weś je rzuć butekom, to może 'se' pójdom. -Dziewczyna zakończyła cytowanie i wbiła w dwójkę przeszywający wzrok.

-Ee… cholera… -wydusili z siebie oboje.

-Juni chan…ale już od ponad roku jest dobrze…zobaczysz, wszystko będzie inaczej, tylko daj nam szansę…

Dziewczyna zamyśliła się.

-Eh…-westchnęła- no dobra, chodźmy najpierw na piwo, niedługo podadzą wyniki- uśmiechnęła się i wyglądała niemal identycznie jak ojciec –ten sam błysk w oczach, uśmiech.

-Moja dziołcha- przytulił ją do siebie i poklepał po ramieniu.

Osłabiona zrobiła kilka kroków w kierunku baru i upadła. Goku Jr pomógł jej wstać i podał senzu.

-poczekaj, załóż to, nie będziesz mi tu pół goła paradować w barze pełnym zboli. –podał jej swoją kamizelkę.

Chwilkę potem na miejsce dotarł Kakarotto, za nim Shadow i reszta. Bejita szedł sobie na samym końcu z rękami skrzyżowanymi na karku i sobie pogwizdywał.

-Co tu się dzieje? –zapytał Goku. –To ty zrobiłeś jej krzywdę?- dodał i rozzłoszczony wyzwolił małą dawkę ki, która zwaliła biednego Saiyana w okularach z nóg i odepchnęła w kubeł ze śmieciami, z którego wyszedł już z czarnym wiadrem na głowie i wyglądał jak Darth Vader.

G. Jr. Pokręcił głową.

-Czy ja ciebie już czasem gdzieś kiedyś nie widziałem? –zastanowił się Kakarotto.

Junior podszedł do Goku, wrócił z poziomu SSJ do swojej zwykłej postaci i spojrzał swoimi czarno-granatowymi oczyma w oczy Kakarotto.

-Pamiętasz mnie? –rzucił.

-Goku uśmiechnął się. –Jak mógłbym zapomnieć.

-W takim razie ty jej coś zrobiłeś! –wydarł się Vejita i rzucił na ojca.

-Czekaj! –Wycharczał spod wiadra charakterystycznym głosem.

-Co.

-Vejita! I am your father!

-A ty kim jesteś, co? –książę zwrócił się tym razem do swojego prawnuka.

-Bez emocji, stary. –Uśmiechnął się Vegita i wiązką ki rozwalił wiadro na pół.

-Stary?! A chcesz w ten głupi czerep? –Bejita najwidoczniej czuł się wiecznie młody.

-Spoko przypadku geriatryczny, patrz. –Vegita ruchem ręki zrzucił czapkę i chustę odsłaniając tym samym twarz i krótko ścięte włosy.

-Mów mi Git.

-Ziom, bo jesteś git! –uśmiał się Junior i przybił z kumplem „żółwika".

-Dobra, godzina już późna, pójdę nas zaopatrzyć w odpowiednie produkty spożywcze. Aha, i mówcie mi Gokuś- powiedział Junior i skierował się do najbliższego pubu.

Z budynku dało się słyszeć ludzkie okrzyki przerażenia i hałas porządnego zamieszania. Po chwili Junior wyszedł z kilkunastoma skrzynkami najdroższego piwa w rękach i jeszcze kilka ciągnął ogonem.

-I…Ile ty za to zapłaciłeś zdziwił się Trunks.

-Płacić ?-Goku Jr zrobił słodkie oczy. -Gokuś nie zna czegoś takiego jak pieniążki-dodał.

-Kurde, po co pytałem…

Junior usiadł z alkoholem na ławce na placu.

-Git! Weź się kopnij po jakieś chipsy, co?

Vegita skinął głową i położył dwa palce na czole i zniknął, by po chwili pojawić się znowu z całym sklepowym regałem.

-Skąd znacie te techniki? –zdziwił się Goku.

-Z opowiadań, no i się jakoś nauczyliśmy. –Odpowiedział Gokuś.

-Co to było tym razem? –zapytał z przekąsem Vejita.

Saiyan wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie zwróciłem uwagi, ale chyba Tesco.

-Chi Chi nie pozwalała mi pić więcej, niż pół szklanki piwa, ale jak jej nie ma to się raz w życiu poczęstuję, podobno dobre, hihi- Po tych słowach Goku skierował się w kierunku piwnego raju skuszony chęcią wypicia/zjedzenia wszystkiego, co nowe/jadalne.

-I miała rację. –skomentowała Lait.

Shadow stanęła przed skrzynkami i spojrzała groźnie na Goku.

-Nie. -rzuciła tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

-Ale o co jej chodzi? Wiem, że niektórym Saiyanom zmienia się o 180 stopni charakter na jakąś godzinę po spożyciu, ale to nie jest takie groźne…-zastanowił się głośno książę.

-Zastanów się, jaki będzie potem Goku, który nie ma ani krzty zła w sobie…-powiedziała Lait.

-Osz, kur…Kakarotto nieee! –wydarł się Bejita.

Ale było już za późno Goku za pomocą shunkanido teleportował się za Shadow i z rozmachem wypił sobie na raz kilkanaście puszek. Kobieta chwyciła jedynie wszystkich za ubrania i teleportowała całą ekipę w jedyne niezaludnione miejsce, czyli na Antarktydę. Chwilę potem Goku padł nieprzytomny tylko po to, żeby minutę później wstać zupełnie odmieniony jako pijane zło wcielone.

-O, kurrr... –przestraszyli się wszyscy.

-Bejita…-wyszeptał Kakarotto.

Bejita w pełnej gotowości zamienił się w SSJ4 i zaniepokojony czekał na dalszy rozwój wypadków.

-Pamiętasz, jak chciałeś kiedyś, żebyśmy ostatecznie rozwiązali kwestię tego, który z nas jest silniejszy? Masz teraz okazję, ale wiesz co?

-Co. –bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał książę.

-Ale tym razem będę walczył na serio i pokażę ci moją prawdziwą siłę…

-Łał, ale ze mnie pieprzony szczęściarz, po prostu umieram z zachwytu! -Saiyan wysilił się na czarny humor.

Goku uniósł się do góry i zaczął wyzwalanie ki. Energia była taka potężna, że reszta ledwie trzymała się na nogach, po chwili pojawiły się na jego ciele wyładowania elektryczne, ziemia pod nim się zatrzęsła, a na lodzie pojawiły się głębokie bruzdy.

Kakarotto wyzwolił jeszcze większą ki i zaczął krzyczeć, a jego postać rozbłysła się.

Nocne niebo przecięły błyskawice, i rozpadał się śnieg . Nagle nastąpiła ogromna eksplozja. Saiyan ukazał się oczom towarzyszy w nowej postaci.

Jego włosy ułożone były jak w SSJ, ale w kolorze bieli z delikatnymi niebieskimi refleksami, przez twarz na szerokości oczu biegły dwie pionowe, czerwone linie, na czole widniał czerwony żarzący się napis kanji: "Saiyajin", miał zimne, niebieskie oczy pełne nienawiści.

-Co to ma być? –wkurzył się Bejita.

-Ostatnia rzecz, jaką w życiu widzisz. Zaczynaj…

Rozwścieczony Bejita rzucił się na niego i zaczął okładać go potężnymi ciosami, ale na przeciwniku nie robiły one żadnego wrażenia. Cofnął się i zaatakował go Renzoku Energy Dan, ale jedynym efektem jego działań było spopielenie kurtki Goku i znaczna utrata własnych sił. Saiyan skierował wzrok na spalone ubranie, po czym spojrzał z politowaniem na księcia.

Bejita rzucił jednego z mocniejszych Big Bang' ów, którego ten drugi najspokojniej na świecie odbił ogonem w stronę nadawcy i zszokowany Saiyan oberwał własną bronią i z impetem bezwładnie poleciał wbijając się w pobliski lodowiec.

-Śmieć. –rzucił Goku.

Saiyan wyleciał zza brył lodu, nie miał już wiele siły. Postanowił wykonać swój ostatni atak, w który włoży resztę pozostałej energii. „Jeżeli to nie przyniesie oczekiwanego skutku, to już nic tego nie zrobi. Raz kozie śmierć"- pomyślał.

Skumulował w dłoniach ki i odpowiednio ułożył ręce.

-Final Flash!

Potężna fala energii uderzyła Goku, który nawet nie uchylił się przed nią i spowiła go chmura dymu i pyłu.

Bejita nie mógł już utrzymać SSJ4, powrotem wrócił do swojej normalnej postaci i oddychał ciężko.

Chłodny wiatr rozwiał pył, niepewność i zarazem nadzieję Bejity, ukazując Goku w praktycznie nienaruszonym stanie. Miał tylko zadrapane prawe ramię.

-Graulacje, zadrapałeś mi rękę, ale to chyba już wszystko na co cię stać. Teraz moja kolej. Żegnaj.

Goku spojrzał wycieńczonemu, acz wciąż gotowemu do walki Bejicie prosto w oczy. Saiyan poczuł narastający ból głowy.

-Bejitaaa! Nie patrz mu się w oczyy! Bejitaaa słyszysz? –wydarła się Lait.

Książę zauważył, że ona coś do niego krzyczy, ale był za wysoko i nie słyszał wystarczająco wyraźnie, aby ją zrozumieć.

-Co ty mówisz?

To był wielki błąd. Goku nagle pojawił się przed rozkojarzonym Saiyanem i przywalił mu łokciem w twarz z miejsca łamiąc nos. Wojownik chwycił się za nos i zaczął przeklinać. Wtedy ten drugi zaatakował go serią potężnych ciosów z pięści, a osłabiony Saiyan był zbyt powolny, aby je odparować.

„Cholera, minęło może 15 minut, on więcej niż następne 5 nie wytrzyma, mnie też nie uda się tak po prostu zająć go na 40, cholera co robić…Myśl Shadow, myśl…" –Saiyanka za wszelką cenę próbowała wymyślić dobre rozwiązanie.

Tymczasem Bejita oswobodził jedną rękę i strzelił pocisk ki w twarz Goku i próbował odsunąć się na parę metrów, jednak Saiyan wciąż miażdżył w uścisku drugi z jego nadgarstków. Goku przechylił swoją głowę do wyjściowej pozycji i uśmiechnął się szyderczo, przyciągnął Bejitę w swoją stronę i wpakował mu z całej siły kolano w brzuch. Saiyan nie zdążył nawet wypluć krwi, kiedy kierowany „procentami" i żądzą mordu Kakarotto złączył dłonie jak do siatkówki i przywalił mu od dołu w szczękę. Bejita niekontrolowanym lotem poleciał w górę, po chwili oprawca pojawił się tuż obok niego i wystrzelił kulę, która podzieliła się na mniejsze, które po chwili otoczyły Księcia, a wraz z zaciśnięciem pięści Goku wytworzyły pole elektryczne i zaczęły razić ofiarę prądem o ogromnym natężeniu. Kilkanaście sekund później Saiyan zwolnił uścisk, a ledwie żywy, nieprzytomny już Bejita poleciał bezwładnie w dół i uderzył z hukiem o ziemię. Goku już leciał w jego kierunku, aby go dobić.

-Stój, cweliszonie jeden! –wydarła się Shadow.

Goku zatrzymał się i zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

-Czekaj grzecznie na swoją kolej. –syknął.

-Jesteś żałosny. Jaka jest przyjemność z pokonania kogoś, kto nie dorasta ci do pięt? Czyżbyś jednak bał się silniejszych przeciwników? Co z ciebie za Saiyan…-prychnęła z odrazą w głosie…

-Proszę bardzo, uczynię ci tę przyjemność , możesz nawet zaatakować pierwsza…

„Bingo". –pomyślała.

-Time! –wydarła się kobieta i pstryknęła palcami.

Czas zatrzymał się, jedynymi istotami pozostającymi w ruchu byli Shadow i ekipa, wyłączając Goku.

-Słuchajcie mnie teraz. Vejita zabierz stąd Bejitę, weź go do Karina, dostanie od niego senzu, potem jazda na plac, tylko szybko.

Chłopak podleciał do nieprzytomnego Saiyana i teleportował się z nim.

Trunks, Lait zabierzcie stąd Juni, odlećcie na plac.

Oboje wykonali polecenie Shadow.

-Git, Gokuś szybko teleportujcie się do Boskiego Pałacu po tę Przeboską wodę, Dende będzie wiedział o co chodzi. Jak ją dostaniecie, to jeden z was wraca z nią do mnie, i potem macie być na placu, jasne? I czekajcie tam wszyscy na nas.

-Po co mamy iść? –zapytał Junior.

-Po wodę święconą. –odpowiedział Vegita.

-Nie święconą, tylko Przeboską! I sioo! –wykrzyknęła Shadow.

Dwójka teleportowała się. Saiyanka westchnęła, cofnęła się i przybrała pozycję bojową. Chwilę potem czas biegł normalnie, a Goku spoglądał na nią z zupełnie nie pasującym do jego twarzy uśmieszkiem i cały czas patrzył prosto w jej złote oczy, nic się jednak z nią nie działo. Goku to zdziwiło.

-Nie oczarowały cię moje piękne oczęta?

-Nie.

-Hm, to ciekawe, podobno mam zabójczy wzrok.

-Nie przeczę, ale na mnie nie działa twój urok saiyańsko –osobisty…

-Wiesz, że dawanie kolegom czasu na ucieczkę jest bezsensowne, i tak ich dopadnę.

-Najpierw musiałbyś pokonać mnie.

-Kwestia dwóch minut.

-Popełniasz ogromny błąd nie doceniając mnie jako przeciwniczki, wydaje mi się, że mamy równe siły.

-Zdziwiłbym się.

-A żebyś wiedział, że się zdziwisz.

Saiyanka cofnęła się i zaczęła wyzwalać swoją ki, otoczyła ją niebieska aura, lód zaczął pękać, utworzył się lej, pojawiły się wyładowania elektryczne. Jej włosy zaczęły falować, uniosły się do góry i przybrały biało niebieski kolor. Na jej twarzy pojawiły się takie same linie i ten sam napis, co u Goku. Otworzyła swoje niebieskie oczy, z których biła determinacja i chęć zwycięstwa. Stała z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

-No ładny, ładny pokazik, nie powiem. I co, to już wszystko? –uśmiechnął się Kakarotto.

-Chciałbyś, co? Tak się składa, że zaopatrzyłam się w coś, czego ty przy sobie nie masz, słoneczko ty moje.

-Kochana, jak będę z tobą kończył, to już się nie będziesz wyrażać o mnie w samych superlatywach…

-Heh, albo na odwrót... –uśmiechnęła się kobieta.

Goku prychnął.

Shadow wyciągnęła z kieszeni szortów swój medalion.

-Wieczne ciemności użyczcie mi swej mocy! –zawołała w przestrzeń.

Jej postać rozbłysła się i biła z niej większa ki. Po chwili miała na sobie czarną zbroję, a w ręku drogo zdobiony miecz, na którym się opierała.

-Aha, czyli chcesz, żeby cię w tym wdzianku pochowali? Okej, rozumiem.

-Idiota. Wygląda na to, że pamięć też ci zamroczyło.

Shadow grała na zwłokę, chciała jak najdłużej utrzymać wymianę zdań, wierzyła w to, że wysłani przez nią Saiyanie wrócą z Przeboską wodą na czas i walka nie będzie konieczna, bo dobrze wiedziała o tym, że jeżeli już do niej dojdzie, to prędzej czy później jedno z nich zginie. Ewentualnie zastanawiała się jeszcze nad tym, aby przeciągnąć walkę, dopóki nie minie stan saiyańskiego upojenia alkoholowego i osobowość Goku nie wróci do normy. Było to jednak raczej niewykonalne, bowiem Goku nie miał ochoty na zabawę.

-Racja, wygłupiłem się, przecież nie będzie czego po tobie zbierać.

-Poczekamy, zobaczymy.

-Nie chce mi się czekać.

To był znak, że czas rozmów się skończył. Goku zniknął, to samo zrobiła Shadow.

Pojawili się w górze. Kobieta kopnęła go w brzuch, ale przeciwnik złapał jej drugą nogę i zaczął nią kręcić, po czym wyrzucił ją w stronę skał. Nie było żadnego uderzenia, Shadow pojawiła się za nim i kopnęła go w głowę, niestety był to tyko fantom. Goku pojawił się przed wojowniczką i objął ją tym samym uniemożliwiając jej wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

-A tobie się przepraszam na co zebrało? –wkurzyła się.

Goku nic nie powiedział, tylko puścił jej oko i przywalił jej otwartą dłonią w prawy policzek z całej siły. Dziewczyna poleciała po skosie i wbiła się w grunt. Chwilę potem pojawiła się przed nim przyłożyła dłonie do jego brzucha i wystrzeliła prosto w niego dość mocną kulę ki. Goku odleciał na parę metrów, Shadow w tym czasie starła strużkę krwi z rozciętej wargi. Kakarotto spojrzał na swój poparzony brzuch.

-O, doszłaś dalej od Bejity, no no…

-No popatrz, a to dopiero początek…

Goku zamachnął nogą w kierunku karku Shadow, ale ona zablokowała cios ręką. Cofnął się i zaczął kumulować ki.

-Ka…

Shadow również cofnęła się i uniosła ręce i zaczęła zbierać energię.

-Me…

Kule zgromadzone w jej dłoniach stawały się coraz potężniejsze, to samo działo się kamehamehą Goku.

-Ha…

Kobieta zbliżyła ręce do siebie i z dwóch kul powstała jedna.

-Me...

Wyciągnęła dłonie przed siebie i wyszeptała:

-Razor Blade…

-Ha!- wydarł się Kakarotto i wypuścił falę.

-Howl! –Wykrzyknęła Saiyanka i wystrzeliła falę, która w locie wydawała z siebie świst podobny do wycia.

Pociski zderzyły się ze sobą, zaczęła się walka na wytrzymałość. Kilka minut potem kule eksplodowały, a Saiyanie upadli ciężko na grunt. Na chwilę ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Goku podciął jej nogę, ale Shadow upadając oparła się na dłoni i kopnęła Goku w głowę, na co ten oddał jej łokciem w podbródek. Natąpiła obustronna wymiana ciosów i uników, co wyglądało trochę jak break dance. W końcu Goku upadł na nią i przygniótł ją swoim ciężarem, znowu raczej nie mogła się ruszyć.

-W sumie niebrzydka jesteś, mógłbym cię jakoś jeszcze hm wykorzystać…

„No zajebiście, do tego teraz jest erotomanem, wrr" –pomyślała w tej samej chwili.

Goku nie czekając na żadną reakcję z jej strony i po prostu „przyssał się" do jej ust.

Rozwścieczona, choć może i trochę rozbawiona Saiyanka zużyła lwią część swojej siły na przekręcenie Kakarotto na plecy, w końcu dopięła swego, co w tym najciekawsze bez przerywania tego raczej średnio pasującego do sytuacji pocałunku.

Teraz to ona siedziała na nim. Spojrzała na Goku z mieszaniną litości i rozbawienia.

Chwyciła go za ramię tak, aby unieść jego głowę i ścisnęła dłoń w pięść, po czym przywaliła mu w twarz tak mocno, że prawie skręciła mu kark.

-Ha! Masz za swojeee co?- Kakarotto chwycił ja za dłonie i wyrzucił w górę i posłał w jej kierunku kulę.

Shadow nie miała już tylu sił, co na początku, nie była też już taka szybka. Wbiwszy się w ogromną skałę ledwie co otworzyła oczy i od razu ujrzała przed sobą Goku, który jakby czekał na moment, w którym dziewczyna w pełni odzyska świadomość.

Saiyan uśmiechnął się i stworzył pięć obręczy, którymi przykuł ręce, nogi i głowę Shadow do olbrzymiego głazu.

-I co niunia, jak było?

CHLAST

Kobieta przywaliła mu z całej siły ogonem w twarz.

-Zła odpowiedź.

Goku cofnął się i zaczął kumulować ki…

-Wiesz, trochę szkoda będzie mi ciebie zabijać.

-Chociaż nie, nie będzie. –dodał po namyśle.

Shadow zauważyła, że Gokuś powrócił z Przeboską wodą. Jedyna szansa.

Wojowniczka zaczęła krzyczeć, w końcu wyrwała się ze skały. Choć była wciąż przytwierdzona do bloków, które chwilę potem rozbiła o głowę Kakarotto. Teleportowała się do Gokusia, który zaraz potem „teleportował się na plac i wróciła do Goku, wepchnęła mu butelkę do ust i wlała prawie całą zawartość.

Goku upadł i zaczął kaszleć, po chwili stracił przytomność. To był już koniec. Shadow chwyciła go i zaraz potem była już na placu.

-I jak? –zapytał uleczony już Bejita.

-Dobrze będzie... -wysapała zmęczona wojowniczka.

Goku przebudził się.

-O, ej coś przegapiłem?

CHLAST

Shadow przywaliła mu z liścia.

-Ała za co to?

-Za to, że masz nie pić.

-A zrobiłem coś złego?

-Nie licząc tego, że gdyby nie ja, to z Bejity…

-zostałaby kupa glutów. –roześmiana dokończyła Junigatsu.

-Nie masz lepszych określeń?! –wnerwił się książę.

No i mnie też poturbowałeś jak cholera, ale co tam, nic się nie stało. I jeszcze jedno: nigdy więcej tego nie rób.

-Obiecuję, nie będę.

Shadow usiadła ciężko na ławce, ale była tak wycieńczona, że osunęła się nieprzytomna. Goku wziął ją na ręce, po czym rzucił:

-Idziemy do domu.

Po tych słowach teleportował wszystkich do CC.

Godzina 20:00: Ogłoszenie wyników wyborów.

-Przypominamy Państwu, że Goździkowa i chleb z masłem zostali zdyskwalifikowani za emitowanie w dniu dzisiejszym reklam Etopiryny, masła oraz pieczywa. Nowym Prezydentem zostaje uwaga uwaga Kaczor! 100 głosów. Frekwencja na wyborach wynosiła yy 05,31, zaraz coś mi tu nie pasuje…

CIACH -po tym ostatnim komentarzu od siebie dziennikarz padła martwy z dziurą w głowie- to znak, że rządy zostały objęte i wprowadzona została cenzura.

Chwilę potem Prezydent i jego brat bliźniak stanęli przed kamerami i rozpoczęli przemówienie.

-Dosyć, kurde! Git idziemy! –zarządził Gokuś.

Po może dwóch minutach teleportowali się, i ukazali się przed kamerami.

-I żebyście wiedzieli spieprzone dziady, że teraz my! I nasz kraj jest i się nie jarać! –dokończył przemówienie Prezydent.

-Zaraz! Co jest?! –wkurzył się bliźniak, bo zobaczył dwóch podejrzanych mężczyzn z kijami baseball'owymi w rękach.

-Elo ludzie! Ja jestem Git, to jest mój ziom Gokuś. I co my teraz zrobimy mój ziomie Gokusiu?

-I zaraz pokażemy Władzy, gdzie jest jej miejsce!

-W rzeczy samej! Najchętniej wykopalibyśmy was na Księżyc…

-Ale mamy taki problem techniczny, że Księżyca nie ma. Mój ziomie Gitesie, co powiesz na Biegun północny?

-Ależ oczywiście! Kaczor i pingwin to jedna familia! Ziomie Gokusiu, kopnij no się po prezenty pożegnalne dla panów.

Po chwili Goku Junior wrócił z dwoma WC –tami typu domowe i zrobił dziurę w suficie.

Vegita założył obu WC kompakty na głowy, związał ich razem, podrzucił do góry i z całej siły przywalił kijem, niestety nie trafił w odpowiedni otwór w suficie i Kaczory musiały zrobić sobie nowy.

-Linie Lotnicze sPiSek życzą miłego lotu! –wydarł się jeszcze Junior.

-Te, ziom, a w którą stronę jest ten biegun? –zapytał Vegita.

-A nie wiem.

-To gdzie oni polecieli?

-A kogo to obchodzi?

-Racja. Proszę Państwa to był pierwszy odcinek nowego szoł MTV pod tytułem pimp maj władza! Następne odcinki wkrótce! Dobranoc pa pa!


	6. 6 21g cz 1

**Rozdział VI.**

_-Dwadzieścia jeden gramów... cz. I_

Tytuł odnosi się do teorii, jakoby ludzka dusza ważyła 21 gramów, mam nadzieję, że po przeczytaniu tej części przekaz będzie jasny. Miłej lektury.

Pierwszego czerwca, w dzień dziecka czyli ponad miesiąc po ostatnich w większości pechowych wydarzeniach Goku, Bejita, Vejita, Nichiyobi i Junigatsu siedzieli sobie w salonie przed telewizorem. Reszta domowników była poza domem, głównie w pracy. Nawet Vegita i Goku Junior po swoim powyborczym występie podpisali prawdziwą umowę z MTV i kręcili kolejny odcinek swojego show w terenie. Shadow teleportowała się do jakiejś międzygalaktycznej biblioteki po ciekawe lektury, Lait po prostu była na zakupach.

Brzuch nastolatki był w dalszym ciągu stosunkowo płaski, po dłuższych telefonicznych konsultacjach z Lirith dziewczyna dowiedziała się, że ciąża zacznie się rozwijać w zastraszającym tempie dopiero za miesiąc, bo na razie była na etapie porównywalnym z drugim miesiącem ziemiańskiej ciąży. Z zachowaniem Saiyanki było więc w miarę normalnie, miała dziwnieć z czasem.

Pokój dziecięcy był już urządzony, wszystko, co potrzebne było kupione, można by rzec, że świat był już gotowy do przyjęcia nowego mieszkańca.

Księcia Saiyan w głębi duszy jednak cieszyła myśl, że będzie miał kolejnego wnuka/ wnuczkę, a jeszcze bardziej rozweselało go to, że osobiście będzie zajmować się trenowaniem małego Saiyanka. Pod pretekstem towarzyszenia jako ochroniarz był obecny na każdym badaniu USG, żeby móc poprzyglądać się wnuczkowi/wnuczce, co za każdym razem rozpoczynało piekło w domu, ponieważ przyszła mama była zdecydowanie przeciwna jego towarzystwu na co dzień, a już na pewno w takiej intymnej chwili jak badanie u ginekologa i za każdym razem darła się, że książe to pedofil, co oczywiście nie było prawdą, i że za cholerę go tam nie wpuści. Bejita jednak nawet jak na Saiyana był człowiekiem wybitnie upartym i po trupach dochodził do celu, w skład takich zachowań wchodziło również całkowite olewanie woli matki.

Junigatsu nie mówiła już o dziecku „to", ale zwracała się do swojego brzucha z miłością i stanowiła przykład cudownej ciężarnej młodej kobiety. Czytała dziecku bajki i broniła go jak lwica. Śpiewała mu nawet kołysanki razem z przyszłym tatą.

Vejita również przeszedł mogłoby się wydawać niemożliwą metamorfozę, Z cynika stulecia zmienił się w spokojnego, przyjaźnie nastawionego do otoczenia młodego człowieka. Przy czym zaznaczył, żeby nikt się do tego nie przyzwyczajał, bo jak kiedyś sam powiedział: „Jak skończy dziesięć lat, to JA wrócę, żeby nie było".

Młodzi wybrali już nawet imię: Anina jeżeli będzie to dziewczynka, Seth, w przypadku urodzenia się chłopca.

Goku czuł się trochę dziwnie. Po latach doszedł w końcu do wniosku, ze nie był głową rodziny- marzeniem; jego w ogóle nie było… Teraz, po latach bardzo żałował tego, że wiecznie był poza domem. Kilka lat temu, gdy analizował całe swoje dotychczasowe życie przypomniał sobie to spojrzenie Gohana, którym obdarzał go pierworodny syn za każdym razem, kiedy ten wracał po dłuższej nieobecności. Spojrzenie było pełne niepewności kiedy ojciec znowu go zostawi i żalu. Kakarotto nigdy wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Właściwie w ogóle nie wiele się w życiu zastanawiał, może było to kolejnym błędem… Zauważył wtedy też, że wcale nie znał swoich najbliższych… Tego dnia w głębi serca znienawidził siebie.

Kiedy więc nadarzyła mu się okazja do nadrobienia strat i czegoś w rodzaju rozgrzeszenia się przed samym sobą wręcz stawał na głowie, aby być dobrym „seniorem rodu". Mimo najszczerszych chęci wychodziło mu to średnio, wciąż był po części dużym dzieckiem…

Bejita i Junigatsu na swój sposób przypadli sobie do gustu, po prostu uwielbiali docinać sobie nawzajem. Ten przemiły czerwcowy dzień nie miał być wyjątkiem.

-Weź mi zjedź sprzed tego telewizora, zasłaniasz mi Chucka Norrisa.- fuknął książę.

-No popatrz, popatrz, a jak Blondi ci zasłania, to nie widzisz problemu.

-Ją mi się przyjemnie ogląda, na twój widok mi się cofa.

-Insynuujesz, że jestem brzydka? –porządnie wnerwiła się dziewczyna.

-Niczego nie insynuuję. Takie są fakty.

-Szmaciarz. Nawet od ciebie jestem z dziesięć razy ładniejsza, hm zresztą od ciebie to wszyscy są piękniejsi.

-Gdyby nie to, że jest dzień dziecka, to obiłbym ci ten głupi ryj. Udowodnij mi, że wyglądasz jak człowiek, a nie rozkładające się zwłoki.

-Pożałujesz tych słów! –warknęła i poszła na górę.

Pół godziny później dziewczyna stanęła na szczycie schodów prowadzących z parterowego salonu na następne piętra. Była zupełnie odmieniona. Starannie umalowane na brązowo i podkreślone czarną kredką zielone oczy błyskały złowrogo, na jej pomalowanych jasną pomadką ustach tkwił wredny uśmieszek. Jej czarne, chyba po raz pierwszy od wielu lat uczesane rozpuszczone i pięknie falujące włosy opadały jej delikatnie na ramiona. Starannie i równo obcięła i pomalowała paznokcie, na jej nadgarstkach mieniły się bransolety, czuć było od niej woń drogich perfum. Miała na sobie marszczoną sukienkę do kolan w kolorze zgniłej zieleni i co najmniej dziesięciocentymetrowe szpilki. Z gracją opierała się o poręcz i wyglądała na opanowaną, ale opanowana nie była.

„Jak ja mam zejść z tych schodów? Kurde, jak się w tym poruszać, noo… i do tego śmierdzę perfumami. Przez ten gorset zaraz zemdleję, wrr nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię, cholera".

-Odszczekaj to, co powiedziałeś. –warknęła.

Goku odwrócił głowę i z wrażenia przewrócił się razem z fotelem. Vejita o mało nie wybił sobie oka słomką, Nichiyobi po prostu zamurowało, tylko Bejita niewzruszony podszedł do schodów.

-Zejdź no tu do mnie, chcę ci się przyjrzeć z bliska.

„Cholera."

Dziewczyna zrobiła jeden krok w dół i zaraz potknęła i się, wywaliła i przejechała twarzą do dołu przez całe piętro, zatrzymując się dopiero u stóp Bejity.

-No nareszcie plebs padł mi do stóp, robisz postępy laska! Buahahaha! –i zaczął się z niej śmiać.

-Wasza Niskość raczy się walić. –prychnęła.

Dziewczyna podniosła się z trudem i skierowała się do kuchni, na swoje nieszczęście wywalała się co parę kroków. Książe wyglądał tak, jakby miał się zaraz udusić ze śmiechu. Reszta w dalszym ciągu była w szoku. Jakieś dwie minuty później Junigatsu już w zwykłych tenisówkach biegła do Saiyana z patelnią w ręku, ale ponownie się wywróciła, tym razem za sprawą za ciasnej sukienki i po raz wtóry podjechała mu pod nogi.

-No, no, no chciałaś przywalić księciu patelnią, tak? –fuknął Saiyan.

Bejita chwycił ją za szyję, uniósł do góry i przycisnął do ściany tak, że nie mogła się ruszyć.

-Przeproś. –warknął.

-Co ja jestem pies, że mam reagować na komendę przeproś?!

-Suką na pewno jesteś, i psy reagują na poproś. –Zacisnął trochę mocniej dłoń na jej szyi.

-Bejitaa, no weź ją zostaw, słabsza jest ciebie. –zaczął Goku.

-Nie z tobą rozmawiam Kakarotto, spadaj.

-Rozmowa godna istot z wysoko rozwiniętego cywilizacyjnie społeczeństwa, no naprawdę –skomentował Vejita.

-Nie jestem słabsza! Jak wrócę do zdrowia, to taki mu spuszczę łomot, że będzie wyglądał jak odpadki z masarni! –wydarła się i zaczęła wyrywać.

-Też mogę sprawić, że będziesz tak wyglądać, ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie mogę to zrobić teraz zaraz. –uśmiechnął się wrednie.

Saiyanka zaczęła się szamotać i zelżyła z lekka uścisk, po czym specjalnie ugryzła Księcia w dłoń, choć najprawdopodobniej zdołałaby uwolnić się bez tego uroczego akcentu. Bejita odskoczył i złapał się za krwawiącą rękę, tego było już za wiele.

-Orzesz ty kur… dosyć tego, cholero! Skończył się dzień dziecka! –wydarł się i rzucił na dziewczynę z pięściami.

Zaczęli się szarpać, drapać, walić , kopać, i w morderczym uścisku rzucać się po całym pokoju. Pozostała trójka była przerażona obustronną furią bijących się i przyglądała się wszystkiemu z boku. Kilka minut później do kompletnie zdemolowanego pomieszczenia teleportowała się Shadow ze stosem ksiąg w rękach, które zasłaniały jej całe pole widzenia, chwilkę potem z impetem wpadli na nią zajęci sobą Bejita i Juni, i biedna kobieta poleciała prosto na Goku. Kiedy zdała sobie z tego sprawę z prędkością światła wybiegła do kuchni.

-A jej co jest? –zdziwił się Vejita.

-Nie wiem, zachowuje się tak dziwnie ponad miesiąc… -odpowiedział Goku.

-Może ma okres? –zastanowił się chłopak.

-Hm, to by wszystko wyjaśniało. –westchnął Kakarotto.

-Tyle czasu, tak? No zabawne –fuknęła Nichiyobi przysłuchująca się tej wymianie zdań.

-Słuchaj, a może coś się wydarzyło wtedy, kiedy się z nią biłeś po pijaku… -podsunął myśl Saiyan.

-No cholercia, ja nic nie pamiętam z tego.

Shadow wyszła z kuchni z mokrą głową i skierowała się w stronę osobliwej publiczności przyglądającej się równie dziwnej walce.

-A tobie szajba odwala? –zapytał niedelikatnie Vejita.

-Zrobiło mi się słabo. I musiałam się odświeżyć. –wysyczała.

-Aha. –odpowiedział Goku.

-Wy mi lepiej powiedzcie o co tym razem poszło, tak w skrócie –i wskazała na pole walki.

-Tak w wielkim skrócie, to Bejita powiedział, że Juni wygląda jak rozkładające się zwłoki, a ona go pogryzła. –streściła Nichiyobi.

-to ciekawe...

W tej samej chwili do domu wróciły wnerwione ciężkim dniem w firmie Burmai i Bulma, a pierwszą rzeczą, jaka ukazała się ich zmęczonym oczom był obraz kompletnej destrukcji. Pokój wyglądał jak jakiś surrealistyczny obraz pt. „Armagedon" pędzla jakiegoś naćpanego, opętanego kiepskiego artysty.

-Ooo, niee. . .-rozwścieczona wnuczka Bulmy popędziła do kuchni i wróciła ze swoją sławną już maczugą.

-Dosyć! –wydarła się tak głośno, że nawet dwójka żądnych krwi Saiyan przestała się nawzajem oszpecać.

Kobieta z całej siły zdzieliła oboje po łbach i usadowiła zamroczonych wojowników na kanapie, po czym zwróciła się do pozostałej czwórki.

-Wy! Siad! I to w tej sekundzie!

Saiyanie bez mrugnięcia okiem wykonali polecenie i wpatrywali się z przerażeniem w narzędzie zbrodni. Bulma stanęła przed nimi.

-Pytam się ja was, cholera co to miało znaczyć. –syknęła kobieta.

-Bo on mnie przyduszaaaał! –rozwyła dziewczyna.

-Ona mnie pogryzłaaa! –zrobił to samo Saiyan.

-Bejita, czemu ją przyduszałeś?

-Bo mnie chciała po…pobić patelnią! A ja u fryzjera byłem kur… wczoraaaj!

Tym razem Bulma spojrzała groźnie na Junigatsu.

-On mnie wyzywał on jest złyyy!

-Ona mi zasłoniła telewizooor!

Burmai miała zdecydowanie powyżej uszu tego całego wycia.

-Cisza!

-A wy czemu ich nie rozdzieliliście?!

Reszta wbiła wzrok w podłogę i wyglądała tak, jak dzieci przyłapane na smarowaniu ścian kisielem.

Shadow niepewnie podniosła rękę do góry jak jakiś zestresowany sześciolatek.

-Słucham.

-Ja dopiero co wróciłam, byłam poza planetą…

-Okej, no to ty jedna, a reszta?

-No, co się mieliśmy wtrącać, to nie nasza walka była-zaczął niepewnie Vejita.

-Vejita, ty łbie mieszkasz tu całe swoje życie, to odpowiedz mi na jedno prościutkie pytanie: Czy po to budowaliśmy specjalną salę treningową, żebyście urządzali sobie tutaj zapasy w kisielu?!

-Ale tu nie ma kisielu –zdziwił się Goku.

-To była metafora, buraku…-westchnęła Bulma.

-Jazda mi z domu, i nie wracajcie dopóki nie ekipa remontowa nie skończy pracy. Idźcie sobie do kina, w cholerę, w pizdu, nieważne. Won.

Tymczasem na Nowej Vegecie.

-Ahhh… nie mogłem się już doczekać, ale opłaca się, w dzień dziecka będzie lepszy efekt, nie? –Zwrócił się do Babidiego strojący się przed lustrem Goran.

-Że też chce ci się tracić czas na takie głupawe zabawy.

-To tylko taka mała „przyjacielska" wizyta, poza tym muszę w końcu rozprostować kości. Hm, myślę, że to się nawet szefowi „spodoba".

-Rób co chcesz, a po jakie licho ci ten szalik? Czerwiec jest.

-To mój ulubiony szalik.

-Boże, co ja z tobą mam.

-Nareszcie zacząłeś zwracać się do mnie tak jak trzeba. Idziemy.

Po czym oboje teleportowali się.

Bohaterowie wyszli przed dom.

-Kurde, normalnie Chuck Norris –westchnął Goku.

-Ty przynajmniej łeb masz cały. –jęknął Bejita rozmasowujący sobie obolały czerep.

Nagle w powietrzu przed nimi pojawili się Goran z Babidim i dwójka Saiyan.

-O kur…-westchnął Bejita.

-Obawiam się, że będziecie musieli przełożyć spacer na jakiś inny dzień. –uśmiechnął się Goran.

Goku niewiele myśląc przeniósł wszystkich na pustkowie.

-Czemu zawdzięczamy twoją dzisiejszą wizytę tutaj? –warknęła Shadow.

-Ot, nic specjalnego. Przyszedłem dać wam prezent z okazji dnia dziecka…

-Co?! –wkurzyła się Junigatsu.

Saiyan podleciał do dziewczyny, która sparaliżowana jego ogromną ki nie była w stanie się ruszyć. Odchylił jej bluzę i przejechał dłonią po dolnej części brzucha.

-To. –uśmiechnął się.

-Weź te łapy –warknęła.

-Tego nie będzie.

-Przepraszam, czy ty sobie kur… wyobrażasz, że to jest nadmiar tłuszczu i będziesz się bawił w chirurga plastycznego?!

-Zastanów się, dlaczego przyszedłem dzisiaj…pobawię się w ginekologa.

-Nie zrobisz tego… -jęknęła przerażona Saiyanka.

-Owszem, zrobię.

-Ale o co ci chodzi pomyleńcu? Masz jakiś problem?!

-Wiesz, dzieci często płacą za grzechy przodków. Ty i twoje dziecko możecie podziękować za to Goku...

Dziewczyna zdążyła tylko ze łzami w oczach pokręcić głową, kiedy Saiyan kopniakiem z pół obrotu wysłał ją na skały, które pod wpływem uderzenia zawaliły się na nią.

Vejita z furią rzucił się na Gorana, ale jeden z jego towarzyszy z całej siły wpakował mu pięść pod żebra, chłopak upadł na ziemię i zaczął pluć krwią.

-Chcesz krwi? To jej dostaniesz. –warknęła Shadow i wystrzeliła pociski ki, które porozwalały dwójkę wojowników będących z Goranem.

Dwa zmasakrowane ciała upadły przed Saiyanem.

-Nieładnie, ale okej chcecie, to się bawcie –rzucił wesoło, po czym pstryknął palcami ,a przed oczami bohaterów teleportowało się około tysiąca Saiyańskich „maszyn do zabijania", które od razu rzuciły się na członków odtworzonego niedawno teamu Z. Goran mógł więc spokojnie zabrać się do sedna sprawy. Przejrzał jakąś książkę medyczną, po czym wyrzucił ją i stwierdził:

-Cholera, nic z tego nie rozumiem. No trudno, będę musiał skorzystać z własnych, sprawdzonych metod. –po tych słowach teleportował się do Junigatsu.

Pod gruzami.

-Wybacz mała, że musiałaś tak długo czekać. Przygotuj się, będzie bardzo bolało...

-Odpieprz się skur...

-Ćśśś... –Saiyan zatkał jej usta. –Potraktuj to jako prezent od bliskiego krewnego, w sumie to też swojego rodzaju zaszczyt...

-Od krewnego? Zaszczyt? Co ty do ciężkiej cholery chrzanisz?!

-Jakbyś nie była taka głupia to wiedziałabyś co to za pokrewieństwo. A jeśli chodzi o ten zaszczyt... Po prostu nie każde z miliardów niewinnych i bezbronnych istnień, jakie przyjdzie mi unicestwić zostanie potraktowane tak hm... specjalnie. No to jak –to chłopiec, czy dziewczynka? –zapytał przesłodzonym głosem, a na jego twarzy zagościł równie fałszywy uśmiech.

-Jesteś pieprzonym, opętanym psychopatą, wiesz? –syknęła.

-Każdy ma w sobie jakieś niegroźne zboczenie –odpowiedział.

Goran wytworzył w dłoni kulę, spojrzenia obojga Saiyan spotkały się na chwilę. Spojrzenie dziewczyny było pełne strachu i nienawiści, a w jego oczach był tylko obłęd.

Tymczasem na polu walki bohaterowie rozprawiali się z kolejnymi Saiyanami, kiedy Goku zauważył podejrzane światło wychodzące ze szczelin między kamieniami.

-Kurrr... dosyć tego! Shadow zajmij się nimi! –wydarł się Saiyan i teleportował.

Shadow tylko skinęła głową.

-No, powiedz ładnie papa...

-Spierda...-dziewczyna urwała, bo zobaczyła przed sobą Goku.

-Wystarczy –warknął Kakarotto i rzucił się na Saiyana, który zdążył tylko rzucić kulę w dziewczynę, na szczęście nie trafił tak jak chciał –Saiyanka oberwała w klatkę piersiową. Goku wysłał Gorana kopem w powietrze i po chwili sam do niego dołączył.

-Wiesz ile przyjdzie ci za to zapłacić? –wściekł się Saiyan.

Goku w milczeniu przybrał swoją białowłosą, potężną formę. Po chwili oboje przystąpili do walki. Wymiana ciosów trwała już kilka minut, Goran miał coraz większą przewagę, Goku z każdym ciosem był coraz słabszy. W końcu Saiyan złapał zmaltretowanego Goku za szyję i zaczął go dusić. Niezauważona przez nikogo dłoń wystająca spod gruzu przejechała paznokciami po powierzchni jednego z kamieni tworząc na nim niezwykle głębokie rysy. Chwilę później rozległ się krzyk.

-Ju...Juni... –wycharczał Goku.

Dziewczyna wyleciała spod kamieni dziwnie odmieniona. Otaczała ją złota aura i emanowała z niej ki, jakiej nawet w pełni zdrowia nie miała, nawet nie miała prawa takiej mieć. Chociaż była ciężko ranna zdawała się nie odczuwać bólu.

Osłupieni wojownicy nie zdążyli nawet jej się przyjrzeć, z niewiarygodną prędkością rzuciła się na Saiyana z pięściami i zaczęła okładać go potężnymi ciosami, których ten nie mógł odparować.

Goran po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu poczuł, co to strach. Wiedział, że jeśli nie ulotni się, ta dziewczyna mogłaby go zabić. Nie miał jednak zielonego pojęcia skąd u niej ta siła...

Goku pomyślał sobie, że Junigatsu była trochę podobna do Gohana, doprowadzona do ostateczności potrafiła wykrzesać z siebie siłę, której normalnie nigdy nie byłaby w stanie wydobyć z własnego ciała...

Shadow tylko westchnęła, bo miała już swoje podejrzenia, co do tego dziwnego wydarzenia.

Goran odsunął się i wydarł:

-Teraz mieliście wielkie szczęście! Ale ja tu jeszcze wrócę, i dokończę to, co zacząłem! Cieszcie się każdym parszywym dniem waszych żałosnych egzystencji, bo nie wiecie cholery, kiedy nadejdę, aby wam to wszystko odebrać! –po czym teleportował się razem z Babidim i resztą Saiyan z powrotem na Nową Vegetę.

-Możesz być pewien, że będę gotowa –syknęła chyba już sama do siebie dziewczyna, która kilka sekund później wróciła do pierwotnej postaci i padła na ziemię nieprzytomna.

Goku przeniósł wszystkich z powrotem do CC.

-Dzwońcie po lekarzy! – wydarł się Goku do Bulmy i Burmai.

-Szybciej! –ponagliła Nichiyobi, która wparowała zestresowana do domu z nieprzytomną półżywą siostrą na rękach.

Kobiety zaczęły wydzwaniać do najlepszych lekarzy świata.

-Nie ma czasu! Vejita leć po senzu! –rzucił Goku.

Saiyan w milczeniu poleciał na świętą wieżę.

-Kur...de niech ja go tylko dopadnę! –Wydarli się jednocześnie Goku i Bejita.

-Siad. I uspokójcie się –zakomenderowała roztrzęsiona Shadow.

-Zaraz dostaniecie kakao to wam będzie trochę lepiej. –rzuciła Nichiyobi i popędziła do kuchni.

Tymczasem na wieży Karin...

-Karinie, daj mi senzu!

-Nie mogę.

-Albo mi ją dasz, albo cię wywrócę na lewą stronę...-wkurzył się Saiyan.

-Nie mam senzu, będzie dopiero za dwa tygodnie. I przestań mi grozić, bo przyjdzie Chuck Norris i skopie ci tyłek.

-Kur...-rzucił krótko chłopak i teleportował się z powrotem do domu.

W międzyczasie Goku przetransportował Junigatsu za pomocą shunkanido do najlepszej, odpowiednio przygotowanej kliniki i siedział z powrotem na kanapie obok Bejity. Saiyanowi strasznie trzęsły się ręce i przeklinał cały czas po cichu.

-Pij. –warknęła Shadow i podsunęła mu pod nos kubek.

-Jeszcze jedno kakao i się porzygam do jasnej cholery! –rzucił wściekle książę.

-Albo to wypijesz, albo tak ci strzelę w łeb, że ci się wszystkie teksty ich troje przypomną! –wydarła się Shadow, która nie miała się na kim wyżyć.

-Myślę, że dobrze by ci zrobiło, gdybyś się sama napiła...- zauważył Goku.

-Dobra myśl.

Saiyanka wzięła szklankę, którą ze złości potłukła w dłoni, porządnie kalecząc i do tego parząc dłoń.

-Fuck –warknęła i skierowała się do kuchni.

Nagle zadzwonił telefon. Odebrała go Bulma i na wszelki wypadek przeniosła się ze słuchawką do przedpokoju.

-Dzień dobry, czy to pani Bulma Brief?

-Tak, przy telefonie.

-Doktor Lew Andryskiewicz z tej strony... Mam dla pani trzy wiadomości: dwie dobre i jedną złą...Od której mam zacząć?

-No od tych dobrych na miły Bóg...

-A więc tak uhm...dziewczynę udało się uratować, ma niezwykle silny organizm, każdy inny człowiek na jej miejscu już dawno by nie żył...Będzie musiała dużo odpoczywać, za jakieś dwa –trzy dni powinna się obudzić... i hm to by była ta pierwsza wiadomość...

-Proszę kontynuować.

-Płód, to znaczy ekhm dziecko również przeżyje, ale...

-Ale...?

-W jego mózgu zaszły pewne nieodwracalne zmiany, najprawdopodobniej będzie to miało wielki wpływ na umysł dziecka...

-Będzie opóźnione umysłowo? Proszę mi podać jakieś konkrety!

-Możliwe, że będzie nawet wybitnie inteligentne, ale będzie zachowywało się dziwnie, yy to znaczy będzie ekscentryczne...

-Ekscentryczne pan mówi...? –w tej chwili Bulma spojrzała na Saiyan siedzących w pokoju.

-Tak.

-To naprawdę żaden problem, mam doświadczenie, jeżeli chodzi o komunikację z dziwnymi ludźmi...Aha, czy moglibyśmy zabrać ją już do domu?

-Tak, naturalnie jej zdrowiu już nic nie zagraża, mogą ją państwo zabrać.

-To wspaniale. Dziękuję za informacje, do widzenia.

-Do widzenia.

Bulma oparła się o ścianę i westchnęła z ulgą po czym skierowała się do pokoju, gdzie wbiło w nią wzrok sześć par oczu.

-Będzie dobrze –uśmiechnęła się.

Na twarzach zebranych wymalowała się prawdziwa ulga. Na kanapie siedział już Vejita, który zdążył już wrócić z Wieży Karin.

-Vejita, Nichiyobi –bierzcie samolot i lećcie po nią. Macie się zachowywać normalnie –rzuciła Burmai akcentując ostatnie słowo.

-Cholera, a ojca jak zwykle nie ma –fuknęła kobieta.

-Kurde, tak sobie myślę...fizycznie z nią wszystko ok., ale co z jej psychiką, przecież to musiał być potężny cios...- zastanowiła się Lait.

-No właśnie, jak ona musi się czuć... –z powrotem zachmurzył się Goku.

-No kto jak to, ale ty powinieneś coś wiedzieć na ten temat... –powiedziała Bulma.

-Jak to? O czym ty mówisz?

-To...to ty o niczym nie wiesz? –szczerze zdziwiła się kobieta.

-A o czym mam wiedzieć?

-Przecież Chi Chi była w ciąży na dwa lata przed pojawieniem się cyborgów, ale poroniła w trzecim miesiącu...

To był dla Goku wielki cios. Cios poniżej pasa, po prostu zbyt wiele. Miał dość. Siebie. Tego, że wciąż zawodził, choć tak bardzo tego nienawidził. To było niemożliwe, że o tym nie wiedział. Pewne jednak było, że sobie tego nie wybaczy. Bowiem Kakarotto był człowiekiem wybaczającym wszystkim ich błędy, ale nigdy własne...

Saiyan z trudem utrzymał przy przyjaciołach panowanie nad sobą i w milczeniu, nie zatrzymywany przez nikogo poszedł do swojego pokoju.

Goku siedział w kącie pomieszczenia. Można było powiedzieć o nim wiele rzeczy, ale w żadnym wypadku nie można powiedzieć, że Kakarotto nie był „prawdziwym mężczyzną". Wojownik płakał. Po jego młodej twarzy spływały gorzkie łzy, których nie próbował ukrywać, nawet gdyby nie był sam, nie ukrywałby swoich łez. Katowały go własne myśli, niemal wpędzały do grobu. Poczucie winy coraz bardziej zagłuszało wszystkie inne argumenty, czuł, że ta negatywna energia, ten ból go po prostu zabijał. Rozniesie go na strzępy, albo udławi się tą goryczą. Nie myślał jednak o uspokojeniu własnego zdruzgotanego dzisiejszymi wydarzeniami serca, wręcz przeciwnie coraz bardziej zadręczał się, wypominając sobie coraz to odleglejsze dzieje. Robił to specjalnie. W tej chwili chciał umrzeć...

„Spłodziłem Gohana, ale prawie nigdy mnie przy nim nie było, nie pomagałem...Trenowałem, jadłem i spałem...Byłem beztroski i bezmyślny jak dziecko... To Piccolo go wychował, nie znałem własnego syna...Spędziłem z Gohanem prawie cały rok, mimo to nie wiedziałem, że nienawidzi walki i przemocy, nie słuchałem, kiedy mówił, że zostanie naukowcem, myślałem, że to marzenie Chi Chi, a nie jego własne, a przecież on naprawdę tego chciał... Omal nie zabiłem go podczas Gry Cella..."

Goku spojrzał na popękaną podłogę, w której zrobił olbrzymie dziury, bezwiednie waląc w nią pięścią...

„Chi Chi...Przy niej też nigdy mnie nie było...Nie widziałem, jak się zmieniała, nie zauważałem, kiedy była smutna, a cały czas dziwiłem się, dlaczego obrywam... Prawie ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy, rzadko mówiłem jej, że ją kochałem...Bo...Boże, ja...ja jej tego nigdy nie powiedziałem..." –Saiyan załkał i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

„Goten...Przez siedem lat nawet nie wiedziałem o jego istnieniu... Kiedy zobaczył mnie po raz pierwszy, bał się mnie...potem miał do mnie żal...On właściwie też wychowywał się sam...był jeszcze bardzo młody, gdy go opuściłem na długie lata...Zostawiłem ich wszystkich, a teraz oni już nie żyją...Nawet dzisiaj ledwo co zdążyłem zapobiec tragedii, i to nie do końca, zostawiłem tego dupka przy życiu..."

-Kakarotto nie miał już na nic siły. Położył się na łóżku i gapił się tępo w sufit.

Shadow również biła się z własnymi myślami. Nie wiedziała, czy Son powinien być sam, czy może powinna go jakoś podnieść na duchu...Ale jak miałaby to zrobić? W końcu powędrowała na górę. Po otwarciu drzwi jej oczom ukazał się widok Goku leżącego na łóżku i sprawiającego wrażenie odciętego od rzeczywistości, nawet nie drgnął, kiedy weszła. Kobieta westchnęła i podeszła do łóżka, po czym usiadła na podłodze i wpatrywała się w milczeniu w przestrzeń. Żadne z nich nie wydało z siebie dźwięku przez ponad godzinę.

-Ja...jestem zły... –wydusił z siebie Goku.

Shadow spojrzała na niego i pokręciła przecząco głową.

-Wcale nie –odrzekła.

-Nie...ty nie rozumiesz...

-W takim razie wytłumacz, to pomaga jak się komuś wyżalisz, może wspólnie do czegoś dojdziemy...

Goku powoli przekręcił głowę w jej stronę i spojrzał na nią niepewnie.

Kobieta położyła delikatnie własną dłoń na dłoni Kakarotto i uśmiechnęła się ciepło, acz nie za szeroko.

Przez oblicze Saiyana przemknął na chwilę cień uśmiechu, który wskazawszy podbródkiem łóżko w zapraszającym geście westchnął. Shadow delikatnie położyła się na boku tak, aby być przodem do Goku i wlepiła w niego swoje złote oczy, które miały w sobie jakiś dziwny, uspakajający blask.

Saiyan opowiedział jej prawie wszystko, jak żałował uśmiercenia dziadka, to, co we własnym mniemaniu mógł zrobić, a czego nie zrobił, o błędach, które popełnił, co jakiś czas przywołując jakieś miłe wspomnienie, które na chwile rozjaśniało jego twarz, własne przemyślenia, których wbrew krążącej o nim opinii miał wiele. Przemilczał jednak kilka najistotniejszych faktów, które znane były tylko jemu, a które bolały go najbardziej. Sprawy te związane były poniekąd z jego ponad stuletnią nieobecnością...

Shadow nie mówiła nic. Słuchała i analizowała wszystko. Cały czas patrzyła na niego. Jej własna przeszłość również owiana była tajemnicą, której pomimo największych dotychczasowych próśb Goku nie zdradziła. To były zbyt bolesne wspomnienia, które teraz, po latach odżyły na nowo i zaatakowały ją ze zdwojoną siłą, a wszystko za sprawą...

Goku skończył mówić i spojrzał po raz kolejny na swoją milczącą towarzyszkę.

-Nie można przewidzieć tego, co się zdarzy, i przeszłość ma swoje tajemnice... Nie obwiniaj się, ja znam twoje serce i wiem, że chciałeś dobrze... Jestem przekonana, że twoi bliscy również nie mają do ciebie żalu, kto kocha –przebacza, a ciebie nie kochać nie można...-Shadow gładziła Goku po włosach i mówiła do niego ciepłym spokojnym głosem tak, jakby uspokajała przerażone dziecko. Zganiła jednak siebie myślach za tę ostatnią część wypowiedzi i cieszyła się w duchu z tego, że Saiyan nie zauważył tej delikatnej aluzji...

-Tak uważasz...?

-Powiem więcej, ja to wiem, nie jestem najlepsza w mówieniu, więc zaśpiewam ci pewną Veelańską pieśń...

-Jaką?

-Nie teraz, jesteś zmęczony, powinieneś się przespać, to uspokoi twój umysł. Wyjaśnienia przyjdą we właściwej chwili...

„_Serce głosem prostego żołnierza._

_Nie znającego drogi, którą zmierza..._

_W duszy jego spokój błogi,_

_Gdy nie duma nad tym, dokąd niosą go własne nogi..._

_Przez ciernie nieporozumień, las porażek przejść musi_

_Bólem zahartować duszę, jednak odmieniony z powrotem wróci_

_Kiedy raniony jest przez innych, kiedy sam jest napastnikiem,_

_Wtedy naprawdę jest wojownikiem..._

_Przez niepokoju wraca mętne wody_

_a odrodzony sercem, wciąż młody_

_Saiyan jest wilkiem, myśli i działa,_

_Wie, że, nie wygra nigdy, jeśli jego wiara jest mała_

_Jeśli w siebie wierzy, jeśli kocha cokolwiek,_

_Zwycięży zawsze i odejdzie jak wielki człowiek._

_Kroczy drogą dalej w świat,_

_Bo wie, że los zmienny jest jak wiatr,_

_Idzie przez życie dalej i śmielej,_

_Przez Bogów obdarowany szczęściem, i radości w życiu ma wiele,_

_Tylko wtedy, jeśli w swe ideały wierzy..._

_Ogromu jego zasług nie da się zmierzyć..."_

-Ładne to -wymruczał słabo Goku, po czym usnął.

„Tyle lat, a ja to wciąż pamiętam" –zastanowiła się przez chwilę Shadow, ją też zmógł sen po tym ciężkim dniu.

Zapomniani przez resztę domowników zajętych powrotem Junigatsu, Saiyanie spali nieświadomie wtuleni w siebie.

Shadow była w połśnie, kiedy Goku wydał z siebie chrapnięci i obudził ją chyba na dobre, acz nie na tyle porządnie, aby dziewczyna zorientowała się, że Saiyan wtulił się w nią całym ciałem. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, „jeżeli chrapie, to przynajmniej śpi" –pomyślała.

-Chrr...Ciacho...chrr –zamamrotał przez sen.

„Miłych snów i smacznego" –uśmiechnęła się w myślach, i z powrotem spróbowała usnąć.

-Ciacho zjem cię, zjem cię, zjem cię... chrr...pachnie jedzonko...

Po tym uroczym wyznaniu Goku wciąż śpiąc przekręcił się do twarzy Shadow i zaczął ją wąchać.

-Co do...wymamrotała zdziwiona.

-Czuję ciastko z kremem...kocham krem, mniammm

„Cholera powinnam była wiedzieć, że używanie kosmetyków UNDER 20 o zapachu ciastek nie wyjdzie mi na dobre" –zganiła siebie w myślach.

Było już za późno. Goku jak to Goku, niczemu, co chociaż sprawia wrażenie jadalnego nie przepuści, dobrał się do twarzy Shadow i zaczął zlizywać z niej wyśniony krem.

Saiyanka wydała z siebie jakiś stłumiony pisk i postanowiła jakoś to przeżyć, „w końcu nie obiję mu gęby za to, że jak zwykle jest głodny, tym bardziej, że nie ma nawet zielonego pojęcia co wyprawia" –uspokoiła się.

„Hm, w sumie nie jest źle, nie będę przecież płakać" –zaśmiała się w duchu, kiedy Kakarotto znalazł w nietypowej „cukierni" ucho Saiyanki i zaczął się nim „bawić".

„Oż, kurde, ale nie gryź! Śpij, mała cholero, śpijże już..." –wkurzyła się.

Kilka sekund później Goku zachrapał po raz kolejny i powrócił do wyjściowej pozycji, tradycyjnie nieświadom niczego. Saiyanka westchnęła z ulgą i pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, sama nie wiedziała, czy bardziej ją to zirytowało, niż rozbawiło. Parę minut później spała spokojnie, a rankiem nie pamiętała tego osobliwego zajścia.

Junigatsu nie mogła się poruszyć, a oprawca był coraz bliżej... Krzyczała, ale krzyk zagłuszany był przez ten jego szaleńczy śmiech...Wbijał w nią swoje opętane spojrzenie, za każdym jego pewnym krokiem snuła się śmierć, na dłoniach miał krew...Jej krew...Czuła na swoim ciele dotyk jego zimnych dłoni i umierała z obrzydzenia, wtedy rozbłysło to oślepiające światło...

Dziewczyna nagle obudziła się z niemym krzykiem na ustach, trzęsła się i była cała spocona, zaraz potem dotarło do niej oślepiające światło zza okna, do którego musiała przyzwyczaić swoje zielone, smutne oczy.

Spojrzała na swoją rękę, która krwawiła lekko, zacisnąwszy pięści przez sen nieświadomie bardzo głęboko wbiła sobie paznokcie w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni. Zignorowała to i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Pokój był cały w odcieniach bieli, urządzony bardzo skromnie. Proste łóżko, szafka, jakieś futurystyczne meble i dwoje drzwi. Jedne prowadziły do łazienki, drugie zaś na korytarz. Saiyanka spróbowała usiąść, czego dokonała z trudem i wtedy zauważyła kroplówkę. Prychnęła i wyrwała ją sobie z ręki, którą przewiązała potem kawałkiem materiału oderwanym z prześcieradła. Po kilku próbach udało jej się wstać i opierając się o meble doszła w końcu do łazienki. Wzięła najdłuższy w swoim życiu prysznic, chciała zmyć z siebie wszystko, ale nie udało jej się wymazać złych wspomnień... Owinęła się ręcznikiem i zaczęła przeszukiwać szafki. W końcu znalazła to, czego szukała –golarkę. Stanęła przed lustrem i ogoliła sobie głowę. Przez dłuższą część życia miała krótkie włosy, ale po raz pierwszy ogoliła je przy samej skórze, wyglądała tak, jakby miała na głowie ciemny meszek.

Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała w lustro.

-Nie wybaczę...

-Zabiję! –wykrzyknęła, a drogie zwierciadło rozbiło się w drobny pył.

Powróciła do pokoju i zwycięsko dotarła do szafy. Ktoś uprzejmie przyniósł jej jakieś ciuchy, które bez większego namysłu założyła na siebie. Prosty, szary t-shirt, szerokie, czarne bojówki, do tego jej ulubiona szaro –czarna bejsbolówka. Wygląda na to, że ubrania przyniósł jej ojciec, mieli podobny gust.

Junigatsu odzyskała jako tako zdolność logicznego myślenia, zaczęła wiec analizować zaistniałą sytuację. Była sama w pokoju, mogła więc myśleć na głos...

-Cholera, nie pamiętam niczego, od chwili stracenia przytomności, nie mam pojęcia, ile czasu „spałam", to mogły być dwa dni, równie dobrze dwa tygodnie...Słyszałam jakby z daleka lekarzy...oni...oni mówili, że dziecko przeżyje...Nie ma się z czego cieszyć, pamiętam słowa tego mordercy, ciągle echem odbijają się w mojej głowie „Ale ja jeszcze tu wrócę, i dokończę to, co zacząłem"... –Westchnęła.

-Trzeba zacząć działać...Ta dziwna siła, pamiętam, przeraziła go, muszę nad nią zapanować, ale jak tego dokonać? I co to w ogóle było...Niesamowite... Tylko w ten sposób osobiście poślę go do grobu, choćbym miała zaciągnąć go do piekła ze sobą...Nie wybaczę, zabiję –trzy ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała jak w transie.

-Nie mogę martwić bliskich...Muszę wiec zaplanować swoje zachowania na najbliższy rok... Tydzień, może dwa będę zimna i nieczuła, nieobecna, potraktują to jak naturalne zachowanie... Potem powoli, stopniowo zacznę „wracać do normy", po pewnym czasie wszyscy o tym zapomną, a ja przez cały ten czas...-parsknęła chorym śmiechem.

Ta tragedia miała na nią większy wpływ, niż można było przypuszczać...

„_Morderczyń śpiew, ich ofiar gniew –pełna noc..."_ (Pati Yang-jaszczurka)–słowa piosenki przemknęły jej przez myśli.

Słowa innej zaśpiewała na głos.

- _"I don't think you trust in my self –righteous suicide, I cry, when angels deserve to die…" _

Zaśmiała się po raz kolejny, podeszła do okna, spojrzała w niebo i śpiewała dalej:

-„_Father, Father, Father, Father, Father! into your hands I Commend my spirit Father, into your hands, Why have you forsaken me, in your eyes forsaken me, in your thoughts forsaken me, in your heart forsaken, me!" __(System of a down- chop suey)_

'I co zamierzasz tym osiągnąć? ' –wydobył się znikąd zimny, kobiecy głos.

-Co? –wyrzuciła z siebie zdezorientowana dziewczyna, przecież w pokoju nikogo nie było...

'Wiem, co zamierzasz. To nonsens. Co chcesz przez to osiągnąć?' –ponowił głos.

-Sukces. –odpowiedziała chłodno Saiyanka i przyjęła pozycję do walki.

'To takie przykre'- przedrzeźniał głos.

-Kim jesteś? Gdzie jesteś?

-Jestem tutaj –głos przeszył jej umysł.

„Cholera, czym oni mnie nafaszerowali?" –zirytowała się zielonooka.

'Pomogę ci, jeśli mnie posłuchasz'

-Skopię ci tyłek, jeśli zaraz się nie ujawnisz! –warknęła.

'Przecież jestem tutaj...'

-Wypad z mojej głowy, to nie pub!

'Głupia jesteś. Ze mną ani z nim nie wygrasz...'

-Fajnie, to sobie siedź, ale masz się za dużo nie odzywać, jasne? Super brakowało mi tylko choroby umysłowej.

'To nie choroba' –rzekł głos i zamilkł już do końca dnia.

Nastolatka prychnęła i z trudem zeszła na dół.

Wielkie pomieszczenie było przyozdobione tylko kilkoma świecami lewitującymi w powietrzu. Zniszczone ściany były koloru krwi, kamienna posadzka była czarna. Na końcu pokoju znajdował się kamienny tron, na którym znajdowały się tajemnicze napisy wykute znakami, których człowiecze oko nigdy nie widziało. Drogo zdobione siedzisko na oparciach miało ludzkie czaszki. Siedziała na nim zakapturzona postać, z której emanowała niewyobrażalna energia. Przed tajemniczą osobą klękali Babidi z Goranem, ze strachu zaparło im dech w piersiach.

-Wstań –syknął do Saiyana.

Przerażony jak nigdy wykonał rozkaz i przełknął ślinę.

-Nie przypominam sobie, abym kazał ci ingerować w to, co dzieje się „na dole". A może ty sobie to przypominasz, hm?

-Nie, o wielki, ja chciałem zrobić ci prezent.

-Wpychaj swój język w tyłek kogoś innego. Nienawidzę, podlizujących się miernot. Niespodzianek również.

Zdajesz sobie chociaż sprawę z tego, do czego żeś o mało nie dopuścił?

-To plugawe stworzenie nie miało prawa żyć w twoim Wszechświecie...

-O ile pamiętam, to ja o tym decyduję, czyż nie?

Saiyan skinął głową.

-Miałem i w dalszym ciągu mam plany co do tej istoty. Jak postanowię, tak się stanie i nie waż mi się tknąć żadnego z tych Saiyan dopóty, dopóki nie wydam ci takiego polecenia, albo się przystosowujesz, albo wrócisz tam, skąd przybyłeś, marny pyle!

-Ale przecież o to chodzi, aby ich zniszczyć...

-Chodzi o to, aby zadać im jak najwięcej bólu...A przy okazji, to nie ty jesteś od myślenia, pamiętasz?

-Tak, Panie...

-A na wszelki wypadek gdybyś miał o tym zapomnieć to wyobraź sobie taki oto widok: rozrywam cię na strzępy, a ty wciąż żyjesz i wszystko czujesz, potem przywracam twój parszywy zad do normalności i zaczynam od nowa, i tak przez wieczność...To bardzo miłe, jeżeli jest się masochistą, ale znam cię na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że bólu nienawidzisz ponad wszystko, także radzę ci zastanowić się, jeśli zachce ci się zrobić coś wedle własnego upodobania. Pojąłeś, śmieciu?

-Tak.

-A więc odejdźcie, zanim uznam, że darowanie wam żyć było złą decyzją.

Władcy Nowej Vegety zamarli, ale po chwili teleportowali się do własnej siedziby.

-A nie mówiłem?! –zaczął Babidi.

-W dupie cię mam to i tak twoja wina! –Saiyan wytknął środkowy palec i zamknął się we własnej komnacie zostawiając rozwścieczonego czarnoksiężnika samego.


	7. 7 Zgrzyty i koszmary

ROZDZIAŁ VII

_Zgrzyty i koszmary._

W domu Brief znajdowało się osiem osób. Trójka siedziała w salonie na parterze otoczona najróżniejszymi lekturami. Bejita i Shadow wertowali je zawzięcie, a Goku z racji tego, że nie czytał zbyt dokładnie i szybko, pił pepsi i przeglądał książkę kucharską. Zamkniętych we własnych światach Saiyan wyrwał z własnych myśli skrzypienie schodów. Obejrzeli się za siebie i ujrzeli bladą jak śmierć nastolatkę.

-Odzyskałaś przytomność. –stwierdził książę.

-Jak widać. –odpowiedziała chłodno.

- Jak dziecko? –rzucił.

-Żyje. –dziewczyna nie miała ochoty na rozmowę.

-Mów mi więcej –sarknął.

Saiyanka zauważyła w końcu stosy ksiąg.

-Co to –westchnęła.

-Próbujemy odkryć, cóż to była za drzemiąca w tobie energia, przeszukujemy stare skrypty. –Odpowiedziała Shadow i z powrotem zanurzyła nos w książce.

Junigatsu temat zaciekawił, toteż przysiadła na kanapie obok Goku. Odetchnęła z ulgą, stanie ją męczyło. Kakarotto posłał jej ciepły uśmiech, który dziewczyna z wielkim trudem zdołała w części odwzajemnić.

-Jak długo byłam nieprzytomna? –spytała w końcu.

-Tydzień -odpowiedział Goku.

-Jak miło –prychnęła.

-O tak, bardzo –Na twarzy księcia zarysował się jego sztandarowy uśmieszek.

Nastąpiła chwila nietypowej ciszy.

-Milczysz? –zdziwił się Bejita, Junigatsu nigdy nie puszczała jego uwag mimo uszu.

„Ups, powinnam była zareagować" –przypomniało się dziewczynie będącej myślami daleko poza tym pomieszczeniem.

-Bejita niedomyśli, nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałby on w jakimkolwiek stopniu mnie absorbować. –odparła beznamiętnie.

Pozostała trójka uspokoiła się z lekka. Drobna, niby niezauważalna inwektywa była bardziej w jej stylu.

-Swoją drogą, to gdzie ten mój goth?

-Vejita? W komorze rekonwalescencyjnej. –rzucił od niechcenia najstarszy Saiyan.

-A co on tam robi?

-Kochanie... –zaczął Goku.

Junigatsu już czuła, że to nie wróży nic dobrego.

-...próbował się powiesić. –dokończył.

-Co? Dlaczego?

-Obwiniał siebie za to, że nie mógł ci pomóc. –rzekła Shadow.

-Ale nie dało się zrobić czegokolwiek... To wszystko przeze mnie, gdyby nie mój marny żywot, żylibyście sobie spokojnie, ale już niedługo będziecie wolni...-spuściła wzrok, a jej oczy zaszkliły się łzami.

Shadow dała na razie spokój książkom, podeszła do dziewczyny, objęła ją i wyszeptała:

-Mała, dobrze wiesz, że nie jesteś niczemu winna. Jesteśmy z tobą. Z wami.

-Wszystko się zmieni kotku, zobaczysz...-Goku pogładził wnuczkę po głowie.

-Co miało znaczyć to, że niedługo będziemy wolni? Bardzo mnie to zainteresowało... –zaczął książę.

-A nic, tylko majaczę –uśmiechnęła się Saiyanka, która zorientowała się, że zaczyna myśleć na głos.

-Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem. –odrzekł.

-Dupek. –warknęła Shadow i wróciła do książki.

W pokoju panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosem przewracanych stron. Choć wszyscy znajdowali się ciałami tym samym pomieszczeniu, każde z osobna krążyło w obrębie własnych myśli tak głęboko, że właściwie byli oddaleni od siebie o całe lata świetlne.

Byli daleko od siebie na każdej możliwej płaszczyźnie. Zajęci głównie sobą i własnymi rozterkami nie dostrzegali problemów, i nie pojmowali czuć najbliższych im osób, ponieważ przyjmowali własny punkt widzenia za jedyny słuszny. Nie robili tego z premedytacją, jednak nie zmieniało, to faktu, że atmosfera w domu była przerażająco chłodna, co nikomu nie wychodziło na dobre. Nawet najprostsze ciepłe słowa otuchy wypowiadane były z wielkim bólem i trudem, ale w końcu byli to Saiyanie, ludzie walki, a nie ciepła i miłości...

-Znalazłam –Shadow rzuciła oschle do księcia, bo tylko on w tej chwili w jakimkolwiek stopniu przejawiał zainteresowanie tematem, na co wskazywało wertowanie kolejnych stron.

-Czytaj –rozkazał.

-„Shi-jinki -wojowniczki śmierci. Raz na kilkadziesiąt lat rodzi się Saiyanka, w której silny stres emocjonalny, bądź traumatyczne przeżycie związane z utratą kogoś lub czegoś daje legendarną potęgę Anihilacji. Wykorzystywane są przez saiyańską armię jako Broń ostateczną, traktowane jako święte kapłanki. Jedynym celem ich egzystencji staje się zemsta..." –Shadow nagle urwała, co zdziwiło nie tylko Bejitę, ale i pozostałą dwójkę przysłuchującej się od jakiejś chwili.

-Pamiętam, ojciec mi kiedyś o nich opowiadał, one były nawet ponad Elitą...To już wszystko?

Kobieta pokręciła przecząco głową i przełknęła głośno ślinę, co wzbudziło w Saiyanie niemałe podejrzenia.

-Dawaj to –warknął i wyrwał jej księgę.

Zaczął śledzić tekst wzrokiem. „Shi-jinki Szkolone są przez głosy, które do odpowiedniego momentu ukrywają się w ich podświadomości., zaś trening fizyczny polega na opanowaniu kumulacji i wyzwalania własnej ki do perfekcji, wykorzystywane jest to potem podczas jedynego ataku, do których są stworzone: samobójstwo".

Wojowniczki na jakiś czas przed nim instynktownie golą głowy, w ten sposób dają otoczeniu znać, iż nie mają nic do stracenia, a do zyskania zwycięstwo"...

-Cholera –rzucił Saiyan.

-Żądam, abyście natychmiast oświecili mnie, co jest tam napisane! –wykrzyknęła zirytowana nastolatka.

-Nic ważnego –ucięła Shadow.

-Już ci wierzę. Mów. –syknęła młoda i wbiła groźny wzrok w drugą Saiyankę.

Bejita tylko prychnął i podał jej książkę.

-Przeczytaj. –na jego twarzy pojawił się wredny uśmieszek.

-Co to ma być kurde? Po jakiemu to jest napisane, co?

-Po saiyańsku. –rzucił i korzystając z okazji na wszelki wypadek pozbawił dziewczynę nakrycia głowy.

Jego oczom ukazała się ścięta prawie „na zero" głowa matki dziecka jego wnuka. Wściekł się, nie przypuszczał, że to rozwinie się tak szybko. Shadow zamarła w niemym przerażeniu, natomiast twarz nieświadomego niczego Goku wyrażała jedynie zdziwienie.

-O, kur...-prawie wyrwało się księciu.

-Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? –westchnęła Shadow.

-Włosy są niepraktyczne. –wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

-Kiedy –rzucił książę.

-Nie dalej jak dwadzieścia minut temu –odparła poirytowana dziewczyna.

-Po co.

-Pf, no „po co". Po to, że będą mi w treningach przeszkadzać. Co to ma być? Wywiad? Idę stąd, wnerwiacie mnie. –fuknęła.

-Juni! Nie ma mowy o żadnych treningach! –wykrzyknął Goku.

Dziewczyna już tego nie słyszała. Całą swoją uwagę skupiła nad tym, jak ma przejść kilka podziemnych pięter bez zasłabnięcia.

Zajęło jej to niecałą godzinę, wliczając postoje. Była wycieńczona, gdy przekraczała próg wielkiej, białej, sterylnie czystej sali. Białe, mdłe światło sufitowych lamp kłuło ją w oczy. Dostrzegła rozmieszczony w pomieszczeniu sprzęt medyczny i elektroniczny. Na samym końcu podłużnego interieur znajdowała się wielka, jajowata kapsuła lecznicza wypełniona obcym dziewczynie płynem. W środku był Vejita. Jej Vejita.

Chłopak podłączony był do urządzenia podającego tlen, do jego ciała przyczepione były różne elektrody, które wysyłały informacje do komputerów, wyświetlających na monitorach niezrozumiałe dla nastolatki linie.

Saiyan wyglądał tak, jakby był zawieszony pomiędzy życiem, a śmiercią. Co jakiś czas jego powieki drgały niespokojnie.

„Zwinięty" w nienaturalnej pozycji, i trupio blady wielki wojownik wyglądał wręcz groteskowo, był słaby, bezbronny i delikatny. Niemal jak porcelanowa lalka.

Junigatsu przerażona tym jakże bolesnym dla niej widokiem prawie zapomniała o konieczności oddychania, w tej chwili wszystko inne było nieistotne.

Po raz wtóry jej już przekrwione oczy zaszkliły się łzami.

Nie płakała od lat, a teraz zrobiła to po raz drugi w ciągu kilku dni.

Normalnie wstydziłaby się tego, zrobiłaby wszystko, aby tylko nie pozwolić wypłynąć „świadectwu jej słabości", jak miała w zwyczaju określać łzy.

Nie myślała o upokorzeniu, teraz to wszystko, nawet duma było niczym –marnym pyłem...

Jej usta ułożyły się do słów „to wszystko moja wina", nie miała jednak sił na wydanie z siebie jakichkolwiek ludzkich dźwięków, nie wspominając nawet o ułożeniu ich w słowa.

Jęknęła cicho. Podeszła do szyby kapsuły, „przyklejając" do niej swoje dłonie i twarz. Po kilku minutach odważyła się na próbę złożenia zdania, były to ostatnie słowa, jakie wypowiedziała tego dnia:

-Ve...jita, ty pomagasz mi tym, że po prostu jesteś, nie zostawiaj mnie nigdy wię...cej.

„Bo inaczej następnym razem to ja cię powieszę, ale za jaja" –fuknęła w myślach. Agresja była jedynym znanym jej sposobem na odreagowanie stresu.

Westchnęła zrezygnowana i ze spuszczoną głową opuściła wnętrze, zamknęła za sobą ciężkie drzwi. Zmęczona jeszcze bardziej w bardzo powolnym tempie ślepo przemierzała zimny, podziemny korytarz. Nagle jakby z oddali dobiegł ją głos seniora rodu.

-Juni...

Dziewczyna odwróciła się, co oznaczało ciche przyzwolenie na to, aby Goku mógł się do niej zbliżyć. Son zobaczywszy w jakim jest stanie podbiegł do niej.

-Niunia, na litość boską! Co ty robisz? A gdybyś tak tutaj zemdlała, kto i kiedy by cię odnalazł? Przecież tobie nie wolno nawet wstawać! Nie rób tak więcej... –Wyszeptał zmartwiony Saiyan i wziął dziewczynę na ręce.

„Jasne, tacy jesteście zabójczo troskliwi, że odnalezienie Vejity zajęło wam tyle czasu, że cudem jest sam fakt, że żyje. A czy w ogóle przyszło wam do głów, że dzieje się z nim coś złego? Oczywiście, że nie. Cholera stracić przytomność na tydzień, i od razu..." –Nawykiem Saiyanki było szukanie winnych.

„Cholera, że też sobie wybrali lokum na samym dole. Co ja niby jestem- Saiyanka, że sobie mogę tak latać po piętrach w te i powrotem bez mrugnięcia okiem?!" –wściekała się w myślach Bulma przy okazji pokonywania kolejnego piętra.

Tym razem przywołanie na obiad i ogólne sprawdzenie, czy Junior i Vegita żyją było jej zadaniem.

Otworzywszy zniszczone, drewniane drzwi rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Odrapane, szare ściany z miejscami widocznymi gołymi cegłami. Na podłodze rozłożony był stary, dziurawy dywan o bliżej nieokreślonym z powodu brudu kolorze. Dwa stare łóżka z brudną pościelą. Resztę wystroju stanowiły butelki i puszki po piwie i innych alkoholach.

Jak można było się po nich spodziewać, Saiyanie nie dotrzymali danej swoim latoroślom obietnicy. Nieprzyjemne zdarzenia z Junigatsu i Vejitą w rolach głównych stanowiły według nich wystarczające powody do powrotu do starych zwyczajów.

Bulma na poważnie zaczęła zastanawiać się, gdzie wcięło jej prawnuka i jego kompana, gdy uzyskała nieprzyjemny, acz wystarczający sygnał, by być pewną, że żyją i są na terenie domu.

-Odwrć siee! Odwrć! Nie n mmnieee! –Wybełkotał Vegita.

-Ale jo y błeeee –odpowiedź Saiyana została zakłócona przez niekontrolowany odruch wymiotny.

Nastąpiła chwila dość niepokojącej ciszy.

„Zarzygali się na śmierć?" –zaniepokoiła się kobieta.

Nic bardziej mylnego. Po chwili dość upośledzonego analizowania sytuacji Vegita odzyskał głos:

-Ty deiblu! Wi-isz coż szrobiłeś? Znowu na mnie naszkaełś! Moiem żeyś tle nie piłł!

-I to to mówi! Esz kchlejeż i co! Mord w kubł!

-Ae ja tk potm nie szygam! –zagrzmiał Vegita i rzucił w drugiego butelką.

Bulma usłyszała huk tłuczonego szkła i wrzask.

-Aaaa! Opatrz! Ca-a flaszka w pizdu poszła ty pe...

-Zmknij siee, bo ci sam zapcham gębe! –przerwał mu potomek Bejity.

-Guń się lyszczu!

-Ożauesz tgo! –Wydarł się noszący okulary Saiyan i już mierzył do Juniora z wielkiej butelki ketchupu.

-Kecz-p? –jęknął przerażony Goku.

-Jes, kecz-p. –uśmiechnął się podle.

Kobieta miała już zdecydowanie dość przysłuchiwania się tej wymianie zdań i wparowała do drugiego pokoju, przy okazji chwytając zdezorientowanych Saiyan za szmaty i wymierzając im kilka uderzeń w policzki.

-Andrzej? –zamajaczył Junior.

-Już ja was cholery otrzeźwię! –Wykrzyknęła czerwona ze złości Bulma.

Z iście demonicznym zamiarem wpakowania wojowników pod zimny prysznic zabrała się z wielkim obrzydzeniem za zdejmowanie z mężczyzn znoszonych i brudnych ubrań.

-Nie dzisiajjj, łeb mje odpjepszaaa...- nie do końca odpowiednio do sytuacji zaoponował Vegita.

Ziemianka tylko prychnęła, z trudem wpakowała obu Saiyan do wanny i z prawdziwą satysfakcją odkręciła do końca zimną wodę, po czym opuściła pomieszczenie.

Nagle ożywieni zaczęli się drzeć wniebogłosy, po kilku minutach jasność umysłu wróciła im na tyle, aby Vegita oświecony nagłym przypływem geniuszu wymacał ślepo ręką kran i zakręcił wodę.

Po paru kolejnych minutach spędzonych na odpoczywaniu po tamtym wyczynie Saiyan otworzył oczy. Bardzo tego żałował.

-Schwuleeeeer! Aaaaaaa!

-Ee?! Gdzie!?

Goku przerażony wykopał się z niemałym trudem spod drugiego Saiyana, wylazł z wanny i rozejrzał się za wspomnianym przed chwilą gejem.

Rozwścieczony i zmaltretowany brawurową ucieczką Juniora, Vegita również wyszedł z wanny i wbił pełen żądzy mordu wzrok w Goku.

Młody Son spojrzał na stojącego przed nim nagiego Saiyana, potem na siebie i dotarło do niego to, co zobaczył.

-O kurr...-zawył i rzucił się do stojącego obok WC znów wymiotując.

„Od tej pory będę abstynentem" pomyślał Vegita.

Jeszcze raz omiótł wzrokiem klęczącego nad muszlą mężczyznę. Wzdrygnął się z niesmakiem, przeklął w duchu i opuścił pomieszczenie.

-I co o tym myślisz? –westchnęła Shadow.

Bejita cały czas intensywnie myślał.

-Nieważne co ja myślę, ważne co z tym zrobić. –rzucił.

-Goku...?

Ale drugi Saiyan tylko siedział wyraźnie zachmurzony i się nie odzywał, odkąd Bejita w końcu oświecił go, tłumacząc co najprawdopodobniej dzieje się z jego wnuczką.

Vejita wrócił z kuchni z puszką piwa w ręku i usiadł na fotelu.

-EKHEM...-chrząknęła Bulma. –Pokaż pan dowód.

-Nie mam. –chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie ma dowodu, nie ma piwa.

Saiyan wypił w kilku łykach całą puszkę, zgniótł ją i wyrzucił za siebie.

-Jakiego piwa?

-Dzień cztery. –sarknęła Nichiyobi oderwawszy na chwilę wzrok od lektury.

-Dobrze, że chociaż przyjmuje posiłki...-zauważył Goku.

-Przez dziurę w drzwiach? Marna taka komunikacja, Kakarotto...

-Byłeś u niej? –spytała Shadow.

-Ehem.

-I...?

-Co „i", no nie wpuściła mnie do ciężkiej cholery.

-A co jej powiedziałeś?

-Że to ja.

- Nie żebym się czepiała, ale „ja" to może być każdy...

-Kurde, nie chce to nie wpuszcza, jak jej się zachce, to sama wyjdzie, też problem.

-Wiesz, o co chodzi...-fuknął książę.

-Nie ma o czym rozmawiać.

-Widzę, że średnio ci zależy...-westchnęła Bulma.

-Zależy na czym? –zapytał i nie czekając na reakcje wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

-Taka fajna para i nagle takie spięcia...-odezwał się Goku.

-Oni sami z siebie są jednym wielkim spięciem –rzuciła od niechcenia Nichiyobi.

-Ja wiedziałem, że tak będzie...

-Co niby wiedziałeś? –spytała głupio Shadow.

-Nieważne. Wracając do tematu- po prostu nie damy jej senzu. Wy-wskazał głową na Goku i Shadow-macie jej pilnować, żeby nic nie kombinowała, jasne? A już na pewno żadnych zabaw w kamikadze, nie może stać się jej żadna krzywda.

-Jasne. –skinęli głowami.

Goku rozchmurzył się lekko. Czy to znaczyło, że Bejicie w jakiś sposób zależało na Junigatsu? Czy teraz powoli stawali się jedną, wielką rodziną?

-Troszczysz się o Juni...Jakie to miłe.

-Nie o nią, bęcwale!

Nie, jednak nie. To było tylko złudzenie.

-Al...

-Chodzi o dziecko. To królewska krew, niemal święta. Nie może jej do porodu spaść włos z głowy, a później mam tę gówniarę naprawdę gdzieś.

-Bejita, masz już tyle lat...Naucz się w końcu, że krew to tylko płyn! Ciecz, rozumiesz? Nie ocenia się po tym ludzi! A poza tym, to dziewczyna Vejity, powinieneś wykazać trochę zainteresowania! –zirytował się Kakarotto.

-Prawie była dziewczyna. –rzucił oschle stojący w drzwiach Vejita z wielkim akcentem na słowo „prawie".

-Prawie robi wielką różnicę, to jest raz, a dwa: wcale tak nie uważasz, wiem to.

Chłopak wiedział, że Saiyan ma rację, mimo wszystko ciągnął swoje:

-Srutu tutu. A ty kto? Wróżka?! I kto ci się w ogóle pozwalał wtrącać w moje pożycie intymne i w ogóle życie osobiste?!

-Wątpliwe zalety bycia Władcą Wszechświata...-westchnął

Młodszy Saiyan prychnął.

-A poza tym jestem jej dziadkiem, wiesz?!

-O RLY? (slogan internetowy; po angielsku „serio"?) Nie zauważyłem!

-YA, RLY.

-Poważnie?!

-Tak!

-Dosyć tego dzieci! –wkurzona Shadow ustawiła oboje w kątach pokoju.

-Hmpf! –prychnął Vejita.

-Eeej... –jęknął Goku.

-Jeden ruch i wam nogi z tyłków powyrywam, a potem podmienię!

-Wystarczy. –warknął książę –Nichiyobi, ty masz jej wybić te brednie z głowy.

-Rozkaz. –kiwnęła głową.

-Co za ironia. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że to TY jej będziesz wybijać brednie z głowy...-rzucił prześmiewczo Vejita.

-Ale ty jesteś niedojrzały, wiesz...

-I tak idzie mi lepiej, niż twojej siostrze...

-Nie mieszaj jej w to, to z tobą rozmawiam.

-Zaprzeczysz?

-Nie, ale mimo wszystko...

-Właśnie. –przerwał jej, po czym ponownie wyszedł.

Wrócił dopiero nad ranem pijany.

W ciemności przez okno nie było nic widać, słychać było za to bębnienie deszczu o parapet. Junigatsu wpatrywała się tępo w jednolitą czerń po drugiej stronie okna i pogrążała się coraz głębiej w korytarzach własnych myśli.

Kap.

„Deszcz. Czy to masowe samobójstwo?"

Kap.

„Co mi to da?"

Kap.

„Co ja wyprawiam?"

Kap.

„Może powinnam przestać ciągnąć tę grę i wyjść?"

-'Trwaj. Bądź silna, musisz wygrać, rozumiesz? Nie możesz da sobą pomiatać. Siedź'

-Nietzsche miał rację. Ja muszę wygrać, ja jestem nadczłowiekiem, ja...

Przerwała powtarzanie swoistej mantry. Przypomniał się jej Vejita. To właśnie o filozofię poróżnili się ostatnim razem, kiedy znów się upiła...

„-Nie możesz tak siedzieć i ciągle się kłócić, kapujesz? Tak się nie robi, kobieto!

-Odpieprz się w końcu ode mnie!

-Pomyśl, jaką ty będziesz matką! Nie jesteś nadczłowiekiem. Nie ma takiej istoty...

-Ale kiedyś były i JA...

Ty chyba w ogóle Nietzsche' go nie rozumiesz... Nie jesteś lepsza ode mnie. Wszyscy są równi, nie jesteś półboginią, nie masz większych praw i nie masz zawsze racji...

-Jak to nie? Jestem ideałem, jestem aniołem, który ci się jebsnął z nieba...

-Kochanie, alkohol ci szkodzi, połóż się spać...

-Pierdolamento srento.

-Nie to nie. Wychodzę z siebie, aby ci dogodzić, a ty mnie traktujesz jak śmiecia. O co kurde ci chodzi?

-To wyjdź przy okazji z tego pokoju. Niedobrze mi.

-Świetnie.

-Ano zajebiście...

-Dość! Wiesz co? To wszystko było jednak złym pomysłem, chyba miałem klapki na oczach, kiedy...

-A ja japonki...

-Kurde mać!"

Wtedy wyszedł i trzasnął drzwiami

Więcej go od tamtej pory nie widziała.

„Cholera, wszystko spieprzyłam".

Po chwili odezwała się jej gorsza połowa, którą ona sama uważała za lepszą:

„Walić to. Nie, to nie".

-Tej, i powiedz mi co ja mam robić?

-'Poszukaj tłumaczeń'

-Ale z NIM!

-'Nie rób nic. Wszystko ułoży się samo'.

-Skoro tak uważasz...-wzruszyła z ramionami i odeszła od okna.

Rzuciła się na łóżko i pomachała nerwowo puszystym ogonem.

-Świetnie, słucham jakichś głosów... –warknęła w poduszkę i usnęła.

Ogień zlewał się w tle z krwisto czerwonym niebem. Płonęła ostatnia wioska...

-Patrz! –wydarł się mężczyzna lewitujący kilkanaście metrów przed resztą znajdujących się na terenie żołnierzy.

-Nie! To jest moja matka, zostaw ją, sukinsynie! –wykrzyknęła wystraszona dziewczyna.

-Heh, to była twoja matka...-uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

Niewysoki Saiyan skręcił kark znajdującej się w jego uścisku kobiecie, po czym rzucił zwłoki pod nogi młodej, niskiej Saiyanki.

-Oto przywódczyni wymarłych Veelan w całej swej chwale-prychnął.

-Pomścimy ją!

-Pomścicie? A jak zamierzasz dokonać tego sama?

-Sama?!

-Spójrz. –uśmiechnął się.

Chwycił ją za lniane ubranie i wyleciał z nią i resztą swojego oddziału do góry, po czym drugą ręką stworzył wielką kulę i rzucił nią w palącą się wieś, która zaraz potem zniknęła z powierzchni planety.

-Nieee! Bracia, siostry...

-I co? Podobały ci się fajerwerki? Bo mnie bardzo... –zaśmiał się podle.

-wiesz co zrobiłeś? Zniszczyłeś ostatnią istniejącą kolonię Saiyan! I czemu do ciężkiej cholery nie pozwoliłeś mi zginąć razem z nimi?!

-Na nic mi tacy Saiyanie, jak wy...A ty moja droga nie możesz zostać męczennicą, bo jesteś moim prezentem na dwudzieste czwarte urodziny... A teraz chodźmy, bo ominie nas przyjęcie...

-Puszczaj mnie! Albo zabij chociaż, miej litość!

-Litość jest dla frajerów. A poza tym, co za ironia, przecież ty byłaś ich świętą dziewicą, nie?

Shadow obudziła się cała zlana potem. Po kilku minutach usnęła ponownie, bez koszmarów.


	8. 8 21g cz 2

**Rozdział VIII.**

-21 gramów część druga.

Światło przebijało się z lekka przez zasłonięte żaluzje. Plecy dziewczyny wyglądały, jakby były w drobne paski. Nie spała. Była pochłonięta światem własnych, nie do końca jasnych nawet dla niej samej myśli.

„Niewiele mi zostało czasu, co nie, Edek?"

Edek. Tym mianem ironicznie określała głos, który ją, jak ona to określała – napastował. Samemu Edkowi, a raczej Edce –nie przypadło to do gustu. Głównie dlatego, że Edek była niematerialnym stworzeniem płci żeńskiej.

Junigatsu bardzo dobrze o tym wiedziała, ale nie lubiła czuć się wariatką, więc mściła się na tym osobliwym zjawisku zwanym wcześniej Edkiem.

'Nie jestem Edek. Wszyscy zwą mnie od wieków Shi...'

-Sri. Ja nie jestem „wszyscy".

'Nie przedrzeźniaj mnie!'

-A co mi Edku zrobisz, wywiercisz dziurę w moim łebku, żeby się przewietrzył?

'Milcz, karykaturo Hitlera'.

-NIE WYGLĄDAM JAK HITLER!

'Tylko ci wąsika brakuje'...

-A skąd ty w ogóle znasz Hitlera?

'Mój były, Dolor- on był głosem w jego głowie.'

-Uh, nieważne. To ile zostało mi mniej więcej czasu do Dnia Zero?

'Jakieś sześć miesięcy i tydzień. Pospiesz się.'

-Racja Edku. To niewiele. Coś czuję, że będę musiała ich przeprosić...

'Miałam na myśli zwoje, tłumaczenia. Z TYM się masz pospieszyć, a nie ze zniżaniem się do przepraszania. Saiyanie tego nie robią.'

-Humanus...est Junigatsuum...sortis (ludzki jest los Junigatsu) –wycedziła z trudem.

Pierwszy raz przyznała się do swojej ludzkiej części i do swoich uczuć. Nawet, jeśli owo wyznanie było do Edka –głosu w jej głowie, w którego, a raczej której istnienie nie wierzyła do końca.

-Are Vejita... (kocham Vejitę)-szepnęła.

'Żałosne' –rzuciła tylko Shi i umilkła.

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna przeszła do lustra, aby się uczesać. Po drodze spojrzała w kierunku drzwi, a dokładniej w kierunku znajdującej się w nich dziury i pustego talerza obok.

Ostatnio jadła bardzo niewiele. Straciła na wadze.

„To już tydzień" –pomyślała.

Spuściła głowę w dół i wyszła. Zeszła po schodach.

Na dole, w salonie na brązowej kanapie siedział Goku. Wpatrywał się zamyślony w płomienie podskakujące wesoło w kominku. To go uspakajało. W tak zwanym międzyczasie znów pokłócił się z Bejitą o znaczenie i rolę rodowodu w życiu codziennym. Wysoki Saiyan był zaniepokojony zaślepieniem księcia. Czuł, że tamten kiedyś się „przejedzie" na swoim sposobie myślenia.

Vejita siedział niemal wepchnięty w fotel pochłonięty bez mała lekturą „Roku 1984". Jego włosy były zmierzwione, a ubranie niedoprane. Widać było, iż nie dbał o siebie.

Grał zimnego sukinsyna, ale tak naprawdę zamartwiał się. O nią.

Coraz częściej myślał też jednak, czy podjął właściwą decyzję.

Wtem do pomieszczenia weszła Junigatsu. Chlipnęła.

Jego dziewczyna wyglądała mizernie. Oderwał się ode książki, podbiegł do niej i przytulił ją. Pomimo tego, co mówił. Kochał ją ponad jej głupotę i niedojrzałość. Nie wiedział, czy słusznie, ale widział w niej coś więcej.

Ona widziała w sobie samo zło. Rozpłakała się i przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem. Poczuła małe kopnięcie.

-Przepraszam Vejita... –załkała. –Przepraszam was wszystkich –rozpłakała się jeszcze mocniej.

Goku chciał podbiec do niej i ją przytulić, ale chłopak zatrzymał go gestem dłoni.

-Wyjdź. Nie widzisz, że moja kobieta płacze i że potrzebuje teraz mnie? –rzekł niezwykle chłodnym głosem w wyjątkowy sposób akcentując słowo „moja".

-Jasne –Goku kiwnął głową i wyszedł.

-Nic ci nie jest? –Spytał chłopak.

Zignorowała jego pytanie.

-Już nigdy więcej ci tego nie zrobię, wybacz...

-Już dobrze, nic się nie stało... Jesteś ze mną bezpieczna...

„Tylko, czy ty jesteś bezpieczny ze mną?"

Była wściekła.

Wściekła dlatego, że musiała przepraszać.

Ale jeszcze bardziej była wściekła dlatego, że czuła potrzebę przeproszenia, uniżenia się.

Ona: wielka lodowata suka, dumna Junigatsu Son.

Niewiarygodne.

Nie do wytrzymania.

Przynajmniej dla niej.

Pocałował ją.

Ale teraz...

...to było nieważne...

Junigatsu leżała na kanapie przytulona do swojego chłopaka. Shadow i Goku drzemali na oddzielnych fotelach. Bejita i Bulma byli u siebie. Burmai i Trunks tak jak zazwyczaj – w pracy.

Ni stąd ni zowąd o domu przyleciały Lait z Nichiyobi z wieloma paczkami w rękach.

-Nawet nie wiecie, co nam się przytrafiło! –rzuciła wysoka blondynka.

-Wolimy nie wiedzieć –mruknęła senna nastolatka.

-O, zeszłaś! –ucieszyła się jej siostra.

-Serio? A ja myślałam, że tylko wyszłam do kibla i chyba się zapędziłam... –burknęła

-Dlaczego jesteś taka opryskliwa?!

-Bo cię nienawidzę.

-Juni, spokojnie... –mruknął ledwie przytomny Kakarotto.

-W każdym razie –kontynuowała Nichiyobi –byłyśmy na bazarze i oglądałyśmy taką starą, kryształową kulę, kiedy podbiegła do nas co sił jakaś staruszka i powiedziała: „Obce, poczujcie trwogę, bowiem krew spłynie z nieba, gdy Pan i służka nadejdą...Nastanie ciemność, czerwony deszcz, a jedna matka będzie spijać krew drugiej..."

-No, a potem babka padła na zawał, przyjechała karetka i w ogóle tłoczno się zrobiło...Ino skąd ona wiedziała, że jesteśmy kosmitkami?

-Po ogonie... –rzucił Vejita.

Goku nie zrozumiał do końca słów przepowiedni, choć jako jedyny zrozumiał, że owe słowa były właśnie przepowiednią. Wiedział kim był ów Pan i jedna z matek, ale reszta? Służka? Druga matka? Zmartwił się niezmiernie. Źle się działo.

Minął tydzień. Bejita przechodził tym samym korytarzem co Goku. Kakarotto chciał uniknąć bezpośredniej konfrontacji, także wszedł do pobliskiego pomieszczenia, które po krótszych oględzinach okazało się futurystycznie urządzoną łazienką. Chwilę później usłyszał szczęk otwieranych drzwi. Z braku lepszego konceptu schował się w wannie za zasłoną prysznicową i jął obserwować pomieszczenie. Do środka weszła niepewnie Shadow. Rozebrała się powoli i stanęła przed wielkim lustrem.

Goku zarumienił się z lekka, acz nie odwrócił wzroku. Czuł, a właściwie wiedział, że robił coś, czego nie powinien. Nie czuł się jednak zażenowany ( w końcu nagość była czymś najzwyczajniej naturalnym). Zauważył, że jej złotawe, jędrne i smukłe ciało pokryte było licznymi bliznami. Bliznami, które raczej nie mogły powstać w walce. Co najwyżej mogła je zrobić...ona sama? Poczuł się nieswojo, było mu przykro. Zmartwił się po raz kolejny. Wciągnął głośno powietrze do płuc. Chwilę później tego pożałował.

Shadow stała naga przed lustrem. Czuła się niepewnie, jakby wyczuwała coś, ale sama nie wiedziała co.

Nieistotne.

Przyglądała się swojemu ciału, a dokładniej pokrywającym je bliznom. Tyle lat, a one co dzień przypominały jej o tym, co spotkało ją kiedyś.

To bolało.

Doskonale pamiętała każdą z nich. Ale najdotkliwiej zapadły jej w pamięć zdarzenia związane z tymi na udach.

Istny koszmar.

Tajemnica, która nigdy nie została i nie zostanie wyjawiona.

Westchnęła.

I wtedy usłyszała niepokojący szelest. Odsłoniła kotarę, a za nią...

Stał tam Goku. Była w szoku.

-O, to ty? –Spytał głupio.

-Nie. Wielka, chodząca nerka Pawła Janasa. –fuknęła wściekle.

Zdjął swój podkoszulek. Podał go jej.

-Masz, załóż...

W milczeniu założyła na siebie koszulkę. Kobieta była niska, więc ubranie sięgało jej do pół uda.

-Wiesz, jeśli chciałabyś o tym...-zaczął niepewnie -...porozmawiać, to...

-Nie. –przerwała mu.

-Słucham?

Złapała go za głowę i przyciągnęła do swojej.

-To lepiej TY mi powiedz, co ty tu robisz do ciężkiej cholery?!

-Zabłądziłem na drodze życia...No...Przepraszam...

Zrobił tę swą przepraszającą, zagubioną Sonowską minę. Shadow wybaczyła.

-Nic nie widziałeś. A teraz wypieprzaj mi stąd w tej jednej sekundzie i daj mi się umyć!

-Rozkaz! –zasalutował po czym wyszedł ze spuszczoną głową.

Wyglądał wręcz pociesznie. Przynajmniej według Saiyanki.

Goku Jr. leżał na podłodze w „swojej" piwnicy otoczony butelkami wódki. Mężczyzna łkał.

W radio leciała piosenka:

„Zapowiadano duszny wyż

tymczasem od piętnastu dni

nie można było pozbyć się uczucia żalu

zataczałem się we mgle

najpierw byłaś obok mnie

albo nie było cię wcale

Zrozum jeśli nie będę umiał zmusić się do życia

wybacz jeśli nie będę umiał powstrzymać się od picia

musi minąć kilka dni zanim zduszę w sobie wstyd

zanim nabiorę nowych sił..."

Myślał o swojej żonie. Byli kiedyś razem tacy szczęśliwi. On, porządny, normalny mężczyzna , jego ukochana kobieta i dwójka dzieci. I jego przyjaciele. Normalna rodzina. Do czasu...

„Zastrzeliłem się

październikiem w łeb

w bramie obok mnie

leżał martwy i modlił się jak mógł

ten sam pijany bóg którego ja wzywałem"

To było dziewięć lat temu w październiku. Lał deszcz. Jakby ktoś rozpruł płaczące rzewnie niebo. Vegita przeszedł całe miasto wzdłuż i wszerz, aby kupić swej trzyletniej córeczce, Evelyn lalkę, którą ona tak bardzo chciała dostać na imieniny. Właśnie tego dnia. Właśnie dzisiaj. Był cały zziębnięty i przemoczony. Syn Burmai miał bliżej do domu swojego przyjaciela, młodego Sona, a więc przyszedł do niego, aby chociaż „odtajać", bo niemal zamarzł. Było minus piętnaście stopni.

Son, gdy zobaczył kumpla w drzwiach załamał ręce i wręcz wepchnął do środka. Był sam. Dzieci były u babci, a żona -Akane wraz z Evitą, narzeczoną Vegity –na zakupach.

Kazał mu się wykąpać, otulił go w ręcznik. Wysiadł prąd. Zjedli więc skromną jak na ludzi z krwią Saiyan w żyłach kolacje przy świecach i usnęli na kanapie. Podczas snu głowa Vegity osunęła się na uda drugiego mężczyzny.

„A teraz jeśli nie będę umiał powstrzymać się od śmiechu

to nie masz prawa pijany starcze policzyć tego grzechu

musi minąć kilka dni zanim zdławisz w sobie krzyk

zanim nabierzesz nowych sił"

Wtem do domu weszły podchmielone kobiety i Evelyn.

Akane była piękną, inteligentną, acz w gorącej wodzie kąpaną kobietą...

Sytuacja wyglądała jednoznacznie: jej mąż miał romans.

I to z narzeczonym jej najlepszej przyjaciółki...

Szok. Wściekłość wtoczyła się jak woda do kobiecych umysłów. Nie pomogły żadne argumenty, wyjaśnienia, wytłumaczenia.

Wybiegły z domu, wsiadły do samochodu i odjechały w...swą ostatnią samodzielną podróż...

Z naprzeciwka nadjeżdżał tir, a kobiety miały widok zamazany przez łzy. Było ślisko i ciemno. Nie wyminęły. Cała trójka zginęła na miejscu.

Obaj mężczyźni ratowali się alkoholem w hurtowych ilościach i popadli w nałóg. Zaślepieni żalem zapomnieli o dzieciach.

Vejita wychowywał się u surowej Burmai, a babci dziewczynek, Pan pokrótce się zmarło. Dwunastolatka wychowywała sześciolatkę w środku lasu.

Pewnego dnia, o czym Saiyanie nie mieli już pojęcia, zdarzył się wypadek: Nichiyobi spadła w przepaść. Przeżyła upadek, ale zmieniła się diametralnie. Stała się, jak to określała nazbyt intelektualnie dojrzała jak na niezwykle młody swój wiek Junigatsu –głupawa. Dziewczynka znienawidziła wtedy cały świat, a najbardziej –siostrę...

„ Nie wiem w którą stronę

nie wiem dokąd mogę dotrzeć

uwalniam swoją wolę

zaczynam nową drogę

w miejsca których nie ogarnie...

nie wiem w którą stronę

nie wiem dokąd mogę dotrzeć

uwalniam swoją wolę

zaczynam nową drogę

w miejsca których nie ogarnie myśl..."

Vegita brał prysznic. Po jego ciele spływała woda, a przez jego głowę z równą swobodą i prędkością przepływały myśli.

Miał trzydzieści siedem lat. I wkrótce miał zostać dziadkiem.

Czuł się, dziwnie, ale było to przyjemne uczucie.

Bał się jedynie, żeby tylko swemu wnuczęciu nie zniszczyć życia, tak jak podług własnych, niejasnych i zamglonych, a raczej zalanych alkoholem wspomnień zrobił to synowi. I zmarłej córce.

Nie pił. Chciał wszystko naprawić. O ile to możliwe.

Zakręcił dopływ wody, owinął się ręcznikiem i opuścił obskurną łazienkę.

Natknął się na śpiące ciało swego „brata".

Pokręcił głową i westchnął. Położył go na materacu i okrył kocem. Sam podszedł do szafy.

Son zbudził się. Średnio świadomy począł szeptać słowa piosenki:

„Całą noc, nie mogłem spać

Amfetamina ma gorzki smak

Czuje, że znów będę się bać

Mimo, że ktoś daje mi znak

Mała Ty wierz dławi mnie tlen

A każdy dzień wymyka się

Druga zero trzy nie ma dokąd iść

Jak mogłeś odejść stąd

w taką nieludzką noc

Moja głowa chce, moja głowa znać

Moja głowa, moja głowa, moja głowa, moja głowa

Jakiś powód

Na całe szczęście wiem jak rade dać bez wiary

Znalazłem wielu, którzy drogę pokazali

Przez całe życie na najwyższej pędzą fali

Pochmurne niebo im na głowy się nie zwali

Czemu mnie zostawił?

Czemu się oddalił?

Musiałem znowu się schlać

Nie widać drogi we mgle

Listopad włazi do miast

Na dole dzieje się źle

Musiałem tulić brudne ciała suk

Musiałem stracić przeźroczystość na którejś z tamtych dróg

I jeszcze nie ocalają mnie

I jeszcze nie ocalają mnie

I jeszcze nie ocalają mnie

nocne płacze i modlitwy i

tyle razy próbowałem szeptów, celebracji, miłosnych zaklęć, kłamstw

Tak mi przykro, o tak mi przykro

Chciałbym jeszcze raz..."

Vegicie łza zakręciła się w oku. Było mu go po prostu żal.

On sam, też miał kiedyś idealnie poukładane życie. Skończone studia o charakterze muzycznym, szacunek całej rodziny, wyłączając oziębłą matkę.

Jego matka. Nienawidziła go. Miał być prawnikiem, ale przerwał naukę i przeniósł się na muzykę, bo zakochał się w skrzypaczce.

A miłość była dla kretynów.

On też jej nienawidził.

Tak samo, jak jego syn zapewne nienawidził teraz jego.

Miał do tego święte prawo.

Przecież On-ten, który winien był go chronić- zniszczył mu życie...

Vegita miał też dobrze płatną pracę, kochającą dziewczynę, dwójkę wspaniałych dzieci, wręcz żyło mu się sielankowo. Jak ludziom mieszkającym w bogatych dzielnicach typu suburbia...

Wyjął skrzypce i dostroił je. Zaczął grać „Sonatę Księżycową" Beethovena...

Zatracił się w muzyce.

Son przymrużył oczy.

-Zagraj mi „Requiem" Mozarta...-poprosił niezwykle cichym szeptem.

Skinął głową i jął grać.

Po kilku minutach usłyszał chrapanie. Odłożył skrzypce –jedyną nietkniętą pamiątkę z tamtej świetlanej przeszłości.

Uwalił się na materacu obok. Spojrzał jeszcze ostatni raz tej nocy na swojego kompana i uśmiechnął się: przynajmniej nie był w tym całym gównie sam.

Choć dobrze wiedział, że to wcale nie był powód do śmiechu.

Usnął. Radio wciąż grało:

„By prawdy dojść  
- dziś pewność mam -  
zrobiłem dość...  
Błądziłem sam  
Dziś wiem, że mam:  
moc w sobie ran...  
...krwawiących.  
Nowi Herosi  
już tu są  
i z żywych krew,  
spijają wciąż  
Nie pójdą stąd  
nim uczta się...  
...nie skończy  
A twarz planety toczą w głąb   
robaki, co się ludźmi zwą  
Zgubione w czasie, chociaż są...  
...myślące."

Rozpadało się, nadeszła burza i nastąpiła awaria prądu.

Mijały dni. Saiyanka w końcu zaczęła rozmyślać nad tym skąd wziąć to, co kazała jej zdobyć Edek. Przypomniało jej się, że Shadow od czasu do czasu zaglądała do międzygalaktycznej biblioteki, czy czegoś w „tym stylu".

Żałowała teraz, że nie zwróciła na to swojej uwagi. Starsza Saiyanka była w owym miejscu w tej chwili, więc mogła teleportować się tam, skąd wyczuwała jej ki. Ale było to zbyt ryzykowne. Vejita niechcący zdradził jej, że była obserwowana.

„Dlaczego Edek nie mogła zdobyć tego sama? No tak. W sumie jest tylko moim urojeniem. Szlag. Ale jednak muszę tam iść i coś podpieprzyć. Muszę go przecież pokonać.

Obronić się? –nie, nie o to mi chodzi.

Zwyciężyć? –możliwe.

Zabić.

Zamordować, zasmakować krwi..."

Krew. Nikomu tego nie mówiła, ale uwielbiała widok tej szkarłatnej cieczy.

To było chore. Nawet według niej.

Ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić.

Po prostu.

Postanowiła podjąć ryzyko. Wstała z fotela i ruszyła korytarzem. Goku również wstał i podążył za nią.

-Gdzie idziesz? –rzucił niby od niechcenia.

-Do łazienki –odparła spokojnie.

-Aha. –uśmiechnął się.

-Proszę cię, nie choć za mną...

-Ale Bejita mi kazał...o kurde –zasłonił usta przerażony tym, że się „zdradził".

-I od kiedy ty go tak słuchasz?!

Trzasnęła drzwiami i podjęła próbę skoncentrowania się na ki Shadow. Znalazła ją. Przyłożyła palce do czoła i zniknęła.

Pomieszczenie było przepastne i ciemne. Ściany z cegieł były ozdobione pasiastą, odchodzącą już brązową tapetą. Pokój oświetlały świece w staroświeckich, czarnych kandelabrach.

Wokół złotego biurka znajdującego się na samym środku pokoju porozstawiane były regały z najróżniejszymi pozycjami, tworzące nawet kilkudziesięciometrowe aleje. Interieur zdawało się nie mieć końca.

Bibliotekarka siedząca przy wspomnianym wcześniej biurku pochłonięta była lekturą „Naruto". Nuciła coś w stylu „niech znów zapętli się czas..."

Była to dziewczyna mniej więcej w wieku Junigatsu. Miała krótkie, różowe włosy i błękitne oczy podkreślone nadzwyczaj mocno czarną kredką. Była drobnej budowy.

Saiyanka rozpoznała tę twarz. Czyżby to była Columbia? Jej stara, dobra znajoma?

Kiedy Junigatsu miała dwanaście lat, nieopodal jej chaty wylądował statek kosmiczny. Z niego wyszła właśnie tamta dziewczyna. Obie trenowały wspólnie przez pewien czas, nawet zaprzyjaźniły się ze sobą, ale kilka miesięcy później Columbia musiała powrócić na rodzimą planetę, ponieważ miała do wypełnienia nieznaną dla Junigatsu „misję".

Junigatsu podeszła do biurka.

-Columbia, to ty?

Spojrzała znad mangi i rozpoznała w twarzy dziewczyny swoją przyjaciółkę.

Juni! –swoim piskiem przeszyła biblioteczną ciszę.

Objęła serdecznie czarnowłosą. Saiyanka uśmiechnęła się.

-Nie sądziłam, że cię tu spotkam! -Roześmiała się przyszła matka.

-Ja też nie...Czy mogę w czymś pomóc?

-Ach, właśnie mam do ciebie sprawę, potrzebuję tłumaczeń Shi –jińskich pism...Masz coś takiego?

-Poczekaj, znajdzie się.

-To poprosiłabym o dwie kopie...

Szły przez aleje regałów. Połowę przyszłych lektur Junigatsu miała włożone za kurtkę, a drugą część trzymała w obu rękach.

-Słuchaj, nie obrazisz się, jak wypożyczę to akonto?

-To wbrew regulaminowi ale tobie ufam. –uśmiechnęła się .

-Ale ja bym się obraził –warknął rozzłoszczony Goku.

Saiyan domyślił się, gdzie się teleportowała i również tam ją śledził. Od samego początku.

-O cholera, kto to?

-Mój dziadek... –westchnęła.

-Obawiam się, że będziesz musiała to zwrócić...

Wziął jej książki i oddał w ręce zdziwionej Columbii.

Był naprawdę rozczarowany tym, że go okłamała.

Jej też zrobiło się jakby przykro, a już na pewno głupio.

Dwa tygodnie później zaczęło się. Junigatsu siedziała w głównym salonie, kiedy złapał ją skurcz. Upadła na posadzkę. Vegita jako pierwszy z całej reszty, a znajdowali się tam niemal wszyscy, podbiegł do niej i zaczął pomagać jej wstać.

Wtem z kuchni wytoczył się kompletnie zalany Goku Junior. Pomyślał, że ten drugi chce ją skrzywdzić i rzucił się na niego z pięściami. Oboje wylecieli, przez okno i zaczęli okładać się pięściami przed domem. Walka stawała się coraz bardziej zaciekła i krwawa jeśli chodzi o szarżę Juniora. Vegita stosował czystą defensywę.

Goku złapał wnuczkę.

-Chyba rodzę... –jęknęła słabo.

Saiyan z przerażeniem spojrzał na Bulmę.

-Nie umiem odbierać porodów! Zabierz ją do szpitala!!

Skinął głową i teleportowali się całą grupą, tj.: Junigatsu, Goku, Bulma, Bejita i Vejita.

Stali przed drzwiami porodówki. Nieprzytomny Vejita leżał na kanapie w poczekalni. Padł, gdy dziewczyna wydała pierwszy jęk w sterylnie czystej, białej sali. Reszcie, przez cały czas oczekiwania towarzyszył odgłos niemal potępieńczych krzyków rodzącej nastolatki. Po około dwóch godzinach rozległ się cichy jęk, a zaraz potem dźwięki ułożyły się w słowa:

-Zostawcie jej ten ogon do jasnej dupy!!!

-Jej? –zainteresowała się Bulma.

Goku obudził Vejitę.

-Masz córkę –i klepnął po plecach młodego ojca tak mocno, że tamten aż spadł.

Chociaż możliwe, że było to spowodowane wielkim wrażeniem, jakie wywołała ta wiadomość.


	9. 9 Krew i honor

**Reload IX.**

-Krew i Honor

Tytuł nie ma nic wspólnego z organizacją "Blood and Honor". Jestem zaciekłą przeciwniczką myśli nacjonalistycznej, a szczególnie nazistowskiej.

Około godziny później Junigatsu leżała w sali, którą określiła mianem poporodowej.

Jej łóżko stało przy oknie. Światło słoneczne raziło ją w oczy bardziej, niż robiło to zazwyczaj z tą swoją zajadłością ciał martwych. Była wykończona porodem.

Cóż, miała tylko piętnaście lat. Nawet, jeśli była przygotowana do porodu ze strony biologicznej, to emocjonalny aspekt sprawy pozostawiał wiele do życzenia-było jej niezwykle daleko do stanu odpowiedniego do wydawania na świat potomstwa. Dojrzałość emocjonalna rzadko szła w parze z wysoką dojrzałością intelektualną.

Dziewczyna prawie drzemała, gdy przysadzista, niska pielęgniarka przyniosła dzieło jej i Vejity. Po gorliwym, acz niezbyt kulturalnym zapewnieniu, że ogonek noworodka nie był defektem, dziecko zachowało tę jakże specyficzną dlań z punktu widzenia lekarzy część ciała.

Dziewczynka w przeciwieństwie do większości noworodków miała niezwykle jasne, szare oczy. Włosy jej raziły nieskazitelną bielą.

Matka od razu pomyślała, że dziecko było co najmniej dziwne. Po urodzeniu się nie wydała z siebie krzyku, była nadzwyczaj spokojna. Wzrok małej był majestatyczny, pełen jakiejś niepokojącej wybitnie wyższości, opanowany i zimny. Bił z niego taki chłód, że było to niemal przerażające, a już na pewno winno to niepokoić rodzicielkę na tyle, by zwróciła nań odpowiednią uwagę. Junigatsu nie miała jednak siły na jakiekolwiek rozmyślania. Objęła słabo dziecko i spostrzegła, że z twarzy jest niezwykle podobne do ojca. Wyłączając zimne oczy, które były dokładnym przeciwieństwem ciepłego spojrzenia, jakim Vejita obdarzał Junigatsu. Czyjś głos wyrwał dziewczynę z zamyślenia:

-Powinnaś ją nakarmić-bardziej zarządziła, niż zasugerowała pielęgniarka.

-Taak...Tylko jak?

Kobieta prychnęła i z bólem poinstruowała dziewczynę. Wychodząc mruknęła:

-Pieprzyć, to by każdy umiał, ale zajmować się- nie ma komu.

Junigatsu fuknęła poirytowana. Z lekka wściekła się na Goku, że ten nie zabrał jej do lepszej placówki. Nie dochodziło jak na razie do jej świadomości to, że nie było czasu na wybór najlepszego szpitala.

Cała reszta grupy zgromadzona była w poczekalni.

Bejita opierał się o ścianę z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersiach.

Jego prawnuk-świeżo upieczony ojciec, siedział roztrzęsiony na krześle. Goku starał się go uspokoić.

Bulma czytała jakieś czasopismo naukowe próbując zakamuflować jakoś przeżywany stres.

Wtem, do pomieszczenia poraniony Vegita, a za nim, chodem Jack'a Sparrow'a wlazł pijany w dalszym ciągu Junior.

-Co to ma być?! –wściekła się Bulma.

Kobieta zmierzyła nowo przybyłą dwójkę żądnym krwi spojrzeniem.

-Permanentny skutek picia –rzucił rozwścieczony Vegita.

Pchnął swojego towarzysza na najbliższe krzesło i wymierzył mu solidny policzek. Spojrzał na niego z wściekłością zmieszaną z obrzydzeniem. Tamten wykrzywił twarz, odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Vegitę dość tępo.

-Auu...Za co to, krde?

-Za to, że nasze dzieci rodzą, a ty...

-Ja nie rodzę –przerwał ojcu chłopak.

-I my nie mamy wspólnych dzieci-zauważył pijany Saiyan.

-Teraz to są nasze wspólne dzieci!

-Co?! –rzucił durnowato Vejita.

-Zbok- skomentował ojciec.

-A przepraszam, pomyślałem o czymś innym...

-Ty zawsze myślisz o czymś innym.

-I kto to mówi?!

-Ale to nie ja mam szesnaście lat i dziewczynę rodzącą gdzieś obok!

-Żałujesz mi?!

-Nie, ale ja po prostu wiem, że...

-Że co? Że to się skończy tak, jak pomiędzy tobą, a matką?!

-Nie mieszaj jej w to!

-Ona nie żyje do jasnej cholery!

-Przestań!

-I to twoja wina!

-Zamknij się!

-Zamknij się? Zamknij się?! Tylko tyle potrafisz mi teraz powiedzieć?! Nie, nie zamknę się! Gdybyś się nie spedalił, to ona by żyła! Matka Juni i moja siostra też! –wyrzucił jednym tchem.

Jakoś nie było mu lżej. Wcale.

Wszyscy aż wstrzymali oddechy i spojrzeli na Vegitę. Junior przekręcił głowę ze zdziwienia.

-Ja się nie spedaliłem!

-Nie?! –fuknął młody.

-Jak śmiesz insynuować takie rzeczy? Jestem...jestem twoim ojcem...

-Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo tego żałuję. Tego, że to ty jesteś moim ojcem. I wyciągam wnioski po tym, co widzę, jeśli nadal jesteś zainteresowany odpowiedzią na swoje pytanie.

Bolało. Nie spodziewał się tego, że szczera rozmowa pomiędzy nim, a synem będzie właśnie tak wyglądać. Ale ciągnął dalej.

-A co niby widzisz?!

-To, że ty ciągle siedzisz z nim! –wskazał palcem na ojca Junigatsu, który z tępym wyrazem twarzy przyglądał się całej scenie.

„Nigdy cię przy mnie nie ma" –pomyślał.

-Ty z nim nawet śpisz! –dorzucił.

-Co nie oznacza, że z nim sypiam!

-Więc wytłumacz mi, co ty z nim robisz?!

-Pilnuję go, żeby nie pił!

-Właśnie widzę...

-Zamknij się, gówniarzu! –dołączył się Goku Jr.

-O, popatrz, jak cię broni! –syknął chłopak.

-Bo to mój przyjaciel!

-A więc tak to się teraz nazywa?

Rozjuszony Vegita przyjął formę super Saiyana, podszedł do syna i uderzył go pięścią w twarz.

Chłopak ostentacyjnie odchylił po ciosie głowę. Oblicze młodego mężczyzny wykrzywił prześmiewczy uśmieszek. Zanim ktokolwiek z pozostałych zorientował się w sytuacji, chłopak przybrał drugą formę super Saiyana i zdzielił Vegitę łokciem w głowę.

Mężczyzna upadł na wyłożoną szarymi kafelkami podłogę. Powierzchnia zabrudziła się wypływającą z rozciętego łuku brwiowego krwią. Saiyan z trudem stanął o własnych siłach, spojrzał z żalem na syna, chwycił Juniora za kołnierz i odszedł jak niepyszny.

W progu odezwał się jeszcze Vejita:

-Nie jesteś godzien nawet spoglądania na mnie, a tym bardziej prawienia mi morałów, ty zbrukany dnem śmieciu. I jeszcze jedno: nie ważcie się zbliżać do mojego dziecka, bo przyrzekam- zabiję jak psa... –syknął.

W nagłym przypływie furii chłopak miał ochotę zrobić to już teraz. Jego słowa przepełnione były gęstą odrazą.

Po kilku minutach Goku odważył się odezwać:

-Myślę...-zaczął-że nie powinieneś był się tak zachować...

-Nienawidzę go...-splunął chłopak.

-To, co zaprezentowałeś było niezwykle podłe. Ja na jego miejscu złoiłbym ci skórę...

-On jak można było się przekonać też miał takowy zamiar, ale śmiecie z natury są słabe...

-Posłuchaj sam siebie co ty wygadujesz, zastanów się trochę...

-Hmpf.

-Nie pochwalam twojego zachowania...

-Nie musisz. Nie jesteś moim ojcem.

-Ojca też byś nie posłuchał...-rzuciła Bulma.

-Nie widzę w tym profitów.

-Mógłbyś docenić to, że się stara –rzekła kobieta.

-Dobrymi chęciami, to mogę sobie co najwyżej tyłek podetrzeć. Ty nie wiesz, co było wcześniej.

-A ty, czy pamiętasz? –wtrącił całkiem słusznie Goku.

-Nie. I nie chcę.

-Dlaczego jesteś taki nieczuły?

-Po dziewięciu latach z Burmai też byście tacy byli... –westchnął.

Reszta wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie.

Vejita ponownie usiadł i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

-Bardzo mi przykro, z powodu tego, co się stało...-westchnął Goku

-Mnie również jest przykro...-rzucił chłopak.

Z sali poporodowej wyszła wspomniana wcześniej pielęgniarka.

-Ktoś z państwa może wejść...

Wszyscy popatrzyli po sobie. Nie wiedzieli, czy to bezpieczne. W końcu jednocześnie odezwali się Goku i Bejita:

-Ja wejdę.

Książę spojrzał na wyższego Saiyana pełnym irytacji wzrokiem.

-Wejdziemy razem-odpowiedział ze stoickim spokojem Kakarotto.

-I co, może się jeszcze za rączki złapiemy?! Ja jestem księciem! To moja prawnuczka!

-Moja też!

-A może tak ja bym wszedł, do jasnej cholery?! –wściekł się na nowo Vejita.

-Nie! –odpowiedzieli wszyscy zgodnie niczym jeden mąż.

-Dlaczego?!- odpowiedział wściekle rzucając gniewne spojrzenia.

-Dlatego. Zachowujesz się jak jakiś opętany wariat! –fuknęła Bulma.

-Fajnie. Nie mogę nawet obejrzeć własnej kobiety i mojego dziecka...

-Na litość to ty nas nie weźmiesz.

-Na pewno?

-Jestem o tym wręcz przekonana.

-Cholera.

-Ano.

Weszli w końcu do sali. Ujrzeli tam noworodka przyssanego do piersi matki.

-O, cholera! –wrzasnął Bejita.

Junigatsu obnażyła kły i zawarczała na księcia. Czuła, że jej prywatność została zakłócona.

Goku spostrzegł jej marny wygląd. Jej włosy były zmierzwione, była blada, miała cienie pod oczami.

-Więc...jak się czujesz? –zaczął Kakarotto.

-Źle. –odparła wzdychając.

-To albinoska...-zauważył Bejita.

-To źle?

-Nie...Wypadałoby ją jakoś nazwać.

Zauważyła nagłą zmianę tematu, ale nie przejęła się tym zbytnio.

-Może Go...-zaczął Goku.

-O nie! Jeszcze jedno Go-gówno w tej rodzinie, a cię ukatrupię, Kakarotto!

-Och, sorry.

Wtedy w głowie dziewczyny odezwała się Shi, znana również jako Edek.

'Daj jej na imię Ate..'

-Ate... –odparła zamyślona

-Co? –spytał Goku.

-Nazwę ją Ate.

-Ate? Tak miała na imię moja matka! –zdziwił się Bejita

-Naprawdę?

-A myślisz, że mam ochotę na żarty?!

-Toć to szczęśliwy dzień –zauważył Goku.

-Weź się zamknij, Kakarotto.

Goran siedział na wielkim, obitym skórą, wysadzanym klejnotami tronie. Odziany był w purpurę wykończoną futrem zwierząt zbliżonych wyglądem do gronostajów. W jego włosach mieniły się niebieskie refleksy oświetlane przez czarne słońce, którego światło przebijało się przez wielkie, gotyckie okna.

Jego zimne, niebieskie oczy śledziły z zainteresowaniem rozgrywającą się przed tronem orgię na wzór starożytnych rzymskich rozwiązłych zabaw.

Pełen żądzy wzrok skupiony był na zabawiającej się przed nim półnagiej parze.

Goran, lub oryginalnie Aidan, był w połowie kobietą i możliwe, że to po części z tego powodu był biseksualny. I bardzo zachłanny (na co raczej już nie miała wpływu płeć).

Przyglądający się z niesmakiem całej scenie Babidi wiedział już, co mogło nastąpić za chwilę. Zapewne weźmie ich „do siebie", aby oddać się swoistej „konsumpcji".

Czarownika w owej chwili bardziej interesowało to, dlaczego ich najemca, choć może już bardziej –Pan, Ottorakak zechciał zostawić tamto dziecko przy życiu.

Od dnia narodzin dziecka minął już miesiąc, a Ottorakak nic nie mówił, i wyglądało na to, że też nie działał.

Goran zabawiał się w najlepsze. Babidi pomyślał, że być może to dlatego, iż twór fuzyjny popadł w niełaskę i próbował korzystać z życia we własnym mniemaniu jak najlepiej, póki jeszcze mógł.

Było to zrozumiałe, acz niezmiernie irytujące na dłuższą metę. Działo się tak niemal co dzień. Jął się zastanawiać, jakim cudem Nową Vegetę stać na takie luksusy, jak codzienne orgie, ciężkie treningi, najnowocześniejszą dostępną technologię, budowanie gmachów rządowych, czy też kolejnych pałacyków.

Część dochodów stanowiły trofea z grabieży i najazdów na inne planety. Resztę zapewne finansował Ottorakak. Nowa Vegeta prócz własnego, czarnego słońca –Sheevy i Księżyca miała już kolonie na pobliskich planetach- Foxenie i Rnavanzie.

Gospodarka globalnego państwa rozwijała się. Głównie dzięki podbojom. Za rządów Gorana panowała równość. Wszyscy obywatele byli tylko żołnierzami. Nie podobało się to wysoko postawionym kapłanom z czasów królewskiej władzy. Zostali oni zlikwidowani szybko, acz nie bezboleśnie przez Wodza. Panował totalitarny model socjalizmu w najokrutniejszej możliwej formie.

Także z szamanami rozprawił się nadzwyczaj szybko. Jako inteligencja narodu stanowili oni zagrożenie dla jego rządu. Bunt miliardów coraz lepiej wyszkalanych już Saiyan mógł sprawić Goranowi niemały problem. Ba, gdyby proletariat naprawdę się zmobilizował, co z pomocą szamańskiej inteligencji nie byłoby takie trudne-mógłby go nawet obalić. A tego Goran oczywiście nie chciał. Kochał totalitaryzm. O ile można to było nazwać miłością. Wątpliwe było, żeby Saiyan kochał cokolwiek z wyjątkiem siebie.

Reszta przeciwników politycznych nie była likwidowana od razu. Wpierw przechodzili swoiste pranie mózgów. Ginęli kochając panujący system. Wielu Saiyan tęskniło za starą monarchią, ale bali się do tego przyznać.

Jeśli chodzi o prawo, to panowała tak zwana „społeczna sprawiedliwość", co oznaczało niezwykle liczne samosądy. Żądnym krwi Saiyanom było to wręcz na rękę.

Goran siedział na łóżku wplątany w czerwoną, satynową pościel. Popijał czerwone, wytrawne wino. Był zmęczony, z lekka senny po zeszłej, upojnej nocy.

Westchnął. Przypomniało mu się, że z samego rana miał się wstawić u swojego „szefa". Samopoczucie poprawiła mu myśl o tym, iż już niedługo złoży przypomnieniową wizytę Kakarotto i Bejicie. Już wiedział, jaki przyniesie ze sobą prezent. Zaśmiał się i położył spać.

Wódz wstał rano, wziął prysznic i ubrał się. Tym razem był to fioletowy golf, jego czarny szalik i czarne bojówki. Jako obuwie wybrał glany. Nałożył na nos okulary i przejrzał się w zwierciadle. Uśmiechnął się. Kochał tę twarz.

Trzęsąc się wszedł do sali tronowej, w której czekał już na niego osobnik zwany Ottorakakiem. Ów tajemniczy mężczyzna siedział tyłem. Tak, że nie dało się ujrzeć jego oblicza. Niemniej, Goran aż za dobrze znał te rysy twarzy.

Goran uklęknął przerażony i uniżył się przed tronem. W końcu gdyby nie ten mężczyzna, nie wróciłby do życia. Nie miałby tej mocy, tej władzy.

Aczkolwiek fakt, że on-legendarny Aidan, musiał się komuś kłaniać, komuś służyć-budził w nim niesmak i chęć buntu. Jednak strach o własny żywot zwyciężył.

-Słucham cię, Panie...

-Jako, że jesteś przydatny –rozległ się chrapliwy głos- dam ci jeszcze jedną szansę...

-Dzięki, o panie...Niech twa władza trwa wieki i...

-Milcz. –uciął.

-Wybacz...

-Mam dla ciebie zadanie. Masz to i wepnij dziecku w uszy...Tylko tego nie spartacz, rozumiesz?!

-Tak. Rozumiem. Ale dlaczego jej?

-Bo to albinoska.

-Albinoska? Święta krew?

-Nie wiedziałeś? Miałeś ich obserwować przez cały czas!

-Ja...nie miałem czasu...

-Ciemne chmury wiszą nad twoją nędzną głową...Zmiażdżę ci czerep, jeśli mnie teraz zawiedziesz!

Ottorakak podał Goranowi parę kolczyków. Były to połyskujące, masywne, czarne odwrócone krzyże. Był to symbol stanu szamańskiego.

-Przecież kazałeś mi wybić szamanów...?-zdziwił się pół Saiyan.

-Kazałem ci powybijać kapłaństwo, ale nieważne. To będzie moja szamanka.

Goran wrócił do swojego pałacu. Przy wejściu czekała na niego krótko ścięta, granatowo włosa Saiyanka w złotej zbroi.

-Panie, złapaliśmy ostatniego ukrywającego się szamana, Ponga Keng-Monga...

-Dziękuję, Rice –rzucił i złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek.

Kobieta zarumieniła się.

-Już do niego idę –rzekł.

Przemierzył bez problemu ciemne korytarze z licznymi rozgałęzieniami i doszedł w końcu do wyłożonego białymi płytami pomieszczenia. Na samym środku interieur zwisał z sufitu przykuty łańcuchami, półnagi, wymizerowany mężczyzna. Albinos. Miał wąskie, niebieskie oczy, a na jego ustach malował się słaby, szyderczy uśmiech. Jasne oczęta z nieopisaną złością wpatrywały się we wchodzącego tanecznym krokiem Gorana.

-Tęskniłeś? Bo ja bardzo –rzucił wesoło.

Mężczyzna wciąż milczał. Nawet się nie poruszył.

-Nareszcie się spotykamy, mon coeur, Zawsze chciałem spotkać cię przed śmiercią...Twoją śmiercią, oczywiście...

-Zabiłem tysiąc twoich żołnierzy. Nadal uważasz, że warto było? –powiedział zimnym głosem.

-To tylko mięso armatnie. –uśmiechnął się.

-Właśnie dlatego cię nienawidzę.

-Jak miło...

Obszedł go dookoła. Zauważył tatuaż na plecach –symbol władzy królewskiej.

-Wiesz...-zaczął czarnowłosy-takie tatuaże to już tylko romantyczne wspomnienia. Wspomnienia, które trzeba zlikwidować.

Zatopił pazury w plecach Ponga i przejechał z impetem po gładkiej, marmurowej skórze mężczyzny po obu skosach.

-Zbyt czasochłonne-zastanowił się głośno.

Przyłożył dłonie do pleców więźnia i wystrzelił fire balla. Mocnego, ale zrobił to na tyle delikatnie, by nie przebić szamana na wylot.

-I co Ponguś, bolało? Uwierz mi, tak ci ładniej. Wyglądasz sexy z krwią cieknącą z twoich ust, które nie rozumiem dlaczego zaciskasz z taką złością...

-Goń się.

Przejechał dłonią po jego twarzy, potem spoliczkował z obu stron. Wybił kilka zębów. Chwilę później jął go kopać z całych sił w brzuch. Pong wypluł trochę krwi zmieszanej ze śliną. Wódz zaczął z zapałem okładać więźnia pięściami po głowie.

-Wiesz, lubię cię, nawet mógłbyś mi się podobać, ale przeszkadzasz mi w utrzymaniu wiecznej władzy...

-Wiecznej władzy?! Ottorakak nie utrzyma cię tak długo przy życiu. Bawi się tobą tak, jak ty teraz mną...

-I właśnie dlatego nie pozwolę ci dłużej egzystować. Wiesz za dużo. Swoje tajemnice zabierzesz do grobu...

-To nie tajemnice. To prawda o Vegecie.

-Możliwe. Aczkolwiek jest to prawda, której nikt nie pozna. Cóż, c'est la vie, Pongusiu...

-Nie złapałeś wszystkich moich popleczników, żyje jeszcze księżniczka Veelan! Czarna Sheeva oświetli swym światłem prawdę, a ty poniesiesz klęskę –wyszeptał.

-Nie unoś się tak Ponguniu, szybciej się wykończysz...

-Jesteś cholernie zniewieściały, wiesz?

Goran zmarszczył gniewnie brwi, wyciągnął z kieszeni sztylet i wbił go w serce szamana.

-Niech żyje król! –wydał swoje ostatnie tchnienie.

-I umarł król...-rzucił drugi Saiyan.

Wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Babidi czekał już na niego przed drzwiami. Stała tam również niska, otyła Saiyanka o czarnych oczach i mająca długie, czarne włosy.

-I jak? –rzucił czarnoksiężnik.

-Och, było wręcz orgastycznie –rzekł.

-Taaa...świetnie.

-Kochanie –zwrócił się do stojącej obok Saiyanki- pozbądź się ciała.

Kobieta milcząc skinęła głową i weszła do sali tortur. Podeszła do zmasakrowanego ciała szamana. Jęknęła.

-Przykro mi, że musiałeś tyle wycierpieć, Pong...

Westchnęła. Objęła zwłoki Saiyana, przyłożyła dwa palce do czoła i zniknęła z denatem.

Ową „tajemnicą" było to, że na Vegecie żyły od niepamiętnych czasów trzy zwalczające się od czasu do czasu rasy.

Najstarszą i najmniej liczną grupę stanowili osobnicy zwani Veelanami. Mieszkali na Vegecie i na Rnavanzie. Mieli najbardziej rozwiniętą cywilizację. Rozwijała się kultura i sztuka oraz religia. Ich największym bogiem- władcą Sheevy był Nicze. Veelanie jako pierwsi ewoluowali w Oozaru i osiągnęli stadium super Saiyana. Byli to ludzie zabobonni, niezwykle silni. Cechowała ich wielka inteligencja. Mieli oni złote oczy i śniadą cerę, byli niskiego wzrostu. Zostali wybici jeszcze za panowania dziadka Bejity, Fidela. Natomiast kolonię na Rnavanzie zlikwidował już sam książę.

Drugą byli przedstawiciele rasy Karran. Byli to ludzie silni, dzicy, wytrzymali, żądni walki i krwi. Niespokojne duchy, mistrzowie strategii. Mieli granatowe, bądź czarne włosy, czarne oczy i dość wysoki wzrost.

Traktowani byli na planecie jako robotnicy, proletariat. Praktykowali obrzędy religii monoteistycznej, ich Bogiem był Ottorakak, traktowany jako patron wojny.

Była to najliczniejsza i najsilniejsza rasa. Ludźmi tymi targały różne namiętności, bywali niezwykle zmienni.

Trzecia rasa to Marroni -elita. Byli to kapłani, królowie, dowódcy wojsk, szlachta. Ludzie ci dysponowali dużą potencjalną siłą bojową, niezwykłym sprytem, przebiegłością i intelektem. Mieli oni ciemno brązowe, bądź po prostu brązowe włosy i czarne oczy. Byli to ludzie wręcz przesadnie dumni. Podobnie jak Karranie, ich Bogiem był Ottorakak.

Zajmowali najwyższe miejsce w hierarchii od dwóch tysięcy lat.

Od dnia narodzin małej Ate minął równy miesiąc. Dzień zapowiadał się zwyczajnie-niebo było szare, martwe, w jakiś przedziwny sposób uspokajające. Gołębie przesiadywały na dachu Capsule Corporation, a zza delikatnych chmur wyłaniało się świecące blado słońce. Vejita siedział z wózkiem na ławce przed domem i kontemplował widoki, choć największą jego uwagę przyciągało oczywiście dziecko. Dziecko tak niepokojąco ciche i spokojne. Chłopak bujał wózkiem próbując uśpić dziewczynkę. Wyszedł na słońce, aby ich blade twarze załapały trochę światła dziennego. Przed tym jak dotąd najważniejszym dla niego dniem chłopak bardzo mało wychodził. Głównie siedział w swoim pokoju, jeszcze wcześniej większość czasu spędzał w sali treningowej. Jedyną osobą, która nie zastosowała się do nakazów Goku co do treningów był książę. Widywany był głównie na posiłkach.

Jeszcze inna osoba nie przystosowała się do tego, o czym nie mówiło się głośno, bo zakaz dotyczył tylko jej osoby –niedoszłej Shi-jinki, Junigatsu. Dziewczyna zdołała przemycić jeden zestaw saiyańskich pism i pochłonięta była lekturą. Na wszelki wypadek zakamuflowała je okładką od podejrzanego pisemka, którego nikt z pozostałych domowników nie odważył się dotknąć. Nikt z wyjątkiem starszej siostry Junigatsu-Nichiyobi.

-Hej, co czytasz?

-Nic, co tobie przypadłoby do gustu...-warknęła dziewczyna.

Coś ją tknęło.

-Co to jest?!

-„Play Gej"

-I niby czytasz „Play Geja" w takiej konspiracji?! Pokaż mi to! Wydaje się za grube!

-Nie! –spanikowała i rzuciła się do biegu po salonie.

Jej siostra było o dziwo szybsza i zatrzymała dziewczynę kopniakiem, przy czym złapała pismo w locie. Przejrzała je i spojrzała na krewniaczkę z nieopisanym żalem zmieszanym z wściekłością.

-Czy widzicie, co ona czyta do jasnej cholery?! -wydarła się na cały dom.

Jako pierwszy przybiegł Bejita, który od razu domyślił się, o co może chodzić.

-Daj mi to! –warknął i wyrwał jej „gazetę".

Spojrzał na Junigatsu.

-Pięknie...i powiedz mi, mała, głupia suko-co ty do jasnej cholery wyrabiasz!?

-Czytam. Hobbystycznie.

-Wydaje ci się, że da się oszukać księcia?!

W tym czasie przybiegła Shadow, a zaraz potem z sali treningowej wybiegł Goku.

-Co się stało? –rzucili oboje.

Książę spojrzał żądnym krwi wzrokiem na Kakarotto. Podszedł do niego i jął go szarpać.

-Mieliście! Jej! Pilnować! Czy-nie-tak-wam-cholera-kazałem?!

-A co się dzieje? –zapytał oniemiały Goku.

Niski Saiyan zdzielił go gazetą po głowie.

-To się dzieje! Patrz! –Podał mu pisemko.

Goku nie rozumiał niczego, co było napisane tym nieznanym dla niego pismem, ale nagle go olśniło.

-Juni...-westchnął.

-Nie mam innego wyjścia. Dobrze o tym wiecie, prawda?

-Jest nas tylu...Będziemy trenować, poradzimy sobie...jakoś –rzucił niepewnie wysoki Saiyan.

-Stary, ty to masz siłę perswazji...-westchnęła Shadow.

-Nie kupiła tego? –szepnął do niej.

-NIE. NIE KUPIŁAM. –warknęła lodowatym, pełnym wyższości głosem Junigatsu.

-Ale...-próbował kontynuować.

-TAK, CZY INACZEJ –przerwała mu donośnym głosem –to moja zasrana misja, i tylko ja mam odpowiednie możliwości, żeby tejże misji podołać...

-Nie po to spędziłem tyle trudnych lat w oderwaniu od rodziny w Schola Salus, żebyś ty zabijała się na marne... –ku jego zdziwieniu, własny, opanowany głos zamienił się w ciche warknięcie.

Przestraszył się. Czyżby to...?

-Nie waż się warczeć na mnie! Nikt nie ma takiego prawa!

-Jestem twoim dziadkiem, na litość boską!

-Nie potrzebuję ani twojej, ani boskiej litości! Zostawcie mnie wszyscy w spokoju!

Tymczasem Nichiyobi stała z Vejitą w kącie i przekazała mu najświeższe wiadomości.

Chłopak wyraźnie się zasmucił. Ona po raz kolejny zawiodła jego zaufanie. A on tak ją kochał, tak się o nią martwił. Nie sypiał po nocach. Bał się, że pewnego ranka, gdy się obudzi, będzie za późno, jego dziewczyna będzie martwa. A ona zabijała się powoli tymi zatrutymi słowami. Gdy tak na nią spojrzał, widział delikatnie zarysowujący się w jej zielonych, chłodnych oczach obłęd. A już na pewno była w nich ogromna determinacja, co przerażało go najbardziej. Było mu po prostu przykro. Podszedł do niej, chciał się jakoś odezwać, coś powiedzieć, ale...nie mógł. Jego młodą twarz wykrzywił grymas nieopisanego smutku. Gdy był tak blisko niej, centymetry swoją twarzą od jej twarzy po prostu odszedł. Nikt go nie zatrzymywał.

-Widzisz, co ty robisz temu biednemu chłopakowi?! –krzyknęła Nichiyobi, której już po raz kolejny zrobiło się go szkoda.

-No powiedz, tania tirówo, co ja mu według ciebie robię...

-Ranisz go. To taki wrażliwy chłopak...

-To już nie mój problem. Jest słaby- to jego dylemat.

-Pieprzona Nietzscheistka...

'Nietzsche jest dobry. Nietzsche się nie myli'

-Ignorantka..

-Wypruwa sobie żyły wytrzymując z tobą...

'Pozwolisz tak sobą pomiatać? Ścierwu?'

-Zaraz dostaniesz w mordę, łajzo!

Nastolatka wściekła się niezmiernie i wystrzeliła w siostrę serię silnych pocisków ki, czym wypchnęła ją (demolując przy okazji pół domu) z budynku.

-Potrafisz tylko atakować. Jesteś taka niedojrzała!

'Kto daje rządzić ścierwu, ten sam jest ścierwem, zapamiętaj...'

-To ty się puszczasz, a nie ja!

-O ile pamiętam, to ty masz piętnaście lat, i Bogu ducha winne dziecko, którym nie potrafisz się właściwie zająć!

-Zamknij się, bo cię zabiję, słabizno!

-Ty ty jesteś tak naprawdę osobą słabą. Wszystkiego się boisz, dlatego chcesz wiecznie uzyskiwać przewagę. Boisz się żyć i nie potrafisz kochać. Umiesz tylko nienawidzić, a nienawiść nie daje siły, wręcz przeciwnie, zabiera ją, wyniszcza duszę.

-Jesteś dziwką. Nie masz duszy.

-Za to ty jesteś płytka.

Coraz bardziej wzrastała w niej żądza mordu. Miała ochotę poczuć smak krwi. A Shi podżegała ją do boju.

'Jak długo zamierzasz dawać się tak poniżać?'

-Jesteś taka, bo ojciec i matka kochali bardziej mnie, niż ciebie. Wiedzieli, że jesteś zła...

-Nie znasz mnie!

-Znam cię lepiej, niż ty sama...

'Zabij...'

-Nie zasługujesz na jego miłość. Na niczyją...

'ZABIJ!'

Dziewczyna zamieniła się w SSJ 4, chwyciła blondynkę za gardło, wbiła jej pięść w brzuch, przyciągnęła jej głowę do swojej i wysyczała:

-Sayonara, siostrzyczko...

Jej twarz rozpromienił ohydny uśmieszek, utworzyła w dłoni potężną kulę i przebiła młodą kobietę na wylot. Jej martwe ciało padło tuż obok. Gdy pozostali przybiegli, było już za późno. Goku załamał ręce i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Jego ''dzieci'' zabijały się niemal na jego oczach...

Młoda dziewczyna natomiast umoczyła palce w kałuży siostrzanej krwi i umazała sobie nią twarz, po czym zaczęła tarzać się po piasku i histerycznie śmiać, wykrzykując raz po raz słowo „Edek". Niezrozumiałe dla pozostałych słowo, które przecież mogło mieć tak wiele znaczeń. Po około pięciu minutach śmiechu, nagle usiadła sztywno i wbiła zimny wzrok w zwłoki.

Goku milczał. Był przerażony. Bał się, że i on z czasem zamieni się w takiego potwora, a jedyni ludzie, którzy mieli szansę uratować ludzkość-wybijali się nawzajem, a na to nie umiał nic na to poradzić. Ale najbardziej bał się o swoją duszę...

-Goku...-Bulma podeszła do niego i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Zero reakcji.

-Goku! –kobieta potrząsnęła Saiyanem z całych sił.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią tępo.

-Rozmawiałam z Bejitą...Mamy pewien pomysł...

Pół godziny później Junigatsu siedziała pokładzie małego samolotu z blokadami ki na przegubach obu dłoni. Obok siedział Goku. Patrzył na nią zimnym, jakby nieobecnym wzrokiem. Milczał. Już wolałaby wrzaski, krzyki, ale nie...on nic nie mówił. Założył jej tylko te blokady i nic nie mówił...

Wydawało jej się, że go kochała, a tak bardzo nienawidziła go w tym momencie za owo milczenie. Nienawidziła wszystkiego. Pomyślałaby, że zabiłaby swoją siostrę jeszcze raz za to, co teraz przechodziła, choć dobrze wiedziała, że to jej wina. A Goku wciąż siedział, było to siedzenie tak przerażające w samym swoim odbywaniu się, że aż nierealne.

Zbliżali się do kompleksu ceglanych budynków. Pomyślała, że całość wyglądała jak obóz koncentracyjny. Wylądowali. Gdy odpięła pasy, rzuciła:

-To wygląda jak Auschwitz.

Ale nikt z obecnych się nie odezwał...


	10. 10 Krótka historia o wierności

Dragon Ball Reload X

-Krótka historia o wierności…

Wysiedli. Bulma ruszyła w kierunku jednego z budynków. Goku złapał dziewczynę za przegub prawej dłoni i poszedł za kobietą szybkim krokiem, nawet nie spoglądając na własną wnuczkę. Ona rozglądała się niepewnie wokoło. Na terenie nieznanego jej z charakteru ośrodka było pełno zieleni, słychać było uspokajający śpiew ptaków. Zupełnie obcy jej ludzie przechadzali się alejkami, bądź siedzieli na pobliskich ławkach. Budynek, do którego najwidoczniej zmierzali był długi i parterowy, nie licząc dobudowanej piętrowej części. Przed szarą budowlą znajdował się podjazd dla karetek, a nad białymi, solidnymi drzwiami widniał napis „Izba przyjęć". Weszli do środka. Goku wskazał na jedno z czterech granatowych krzeseł stojących w rzędzie pod ścianą. Usiadła bez mrugnięcia okiem, kurczowo trzymając się czarnego, skórzanego plecaka. Pozostała dwójka podeszła do zgrabnej blondynki siedzącej za kantorem w celu załatwienia początkowych formalności. Bulma i Goku zabrali się za wypełnianie dokumentów i przedstawianie poprzednich kart szpitalnych. Inna kobieta zaniosła dostarczone dokumenty do pokoju obok. Po dłuższej chwili brązowe drzwi na końcu recepcji otworzyły się i wyjrzał zza nich lekarz dyżurujący i poprosił Saiyankę do środka. Gabinet był wystrojony w szaro-białej tonacji. Mężczyzna wskazał stojące naprzeciw biurka krzesło. Sam usiadł po drugiej stronie. Ów pan był łysy, miał rudawą bródkę i nosił prostokątne, czarne okulary, Wyglądał na nie więcej, niż czterdzieści lat. „Paweł Aue" –przeczytała dziewczyna na plakietce przyczepionej do kitla. Lekarz uśmiechnął się serdecznie i zaczął:

-Jak się nazywasz, drogie dziecko?

-Junigatsu Son.

-Ile masz lat?

-Piętnaście. Urodzona 15. 12. 871 r.

Zajrzał w dokumenty.

-Tak, zgadza się…

-Uważa pan, że potraciłam wszystkie zmysły i, że nie znam własnej daty urodzenia?

-Nie, nie…to czysta formalność. Postaraj się nie stresować, dobrze?

Skinęła niepewnie głową.

-A więc, co się stało, że tutaj trafiłaś?

-Tutaj, to znaczy gdzie?

-Twoi bliscy nic ci nie powiedzieli?

-Nie mam bliskich.

-Taak...w każdym razie jesteś na izbie przyjęć Kliniki Psychiatrycznej w Nest City…

„Klinika…psychiatryczna?"

-O żesz matko Huto…

-Będzie ci tu dobrze, zaopiekujemy się tobą …

„Oh, w to nie wątpię".

-Co takiego się z tobą dzieje, że wysłano cię tutaj?

-Zabiłam swoją siostrę. Głos w mojej głowie mi kazał…

Chwila ciszy.

-Żałujesz tego…?

-Nie. Nie miałam nad sobą kontroli.

Kłamała. W każdej chwili mogła się zatrzymać.

Ale ona pragnęła śmierci swojej siostry.

Tak bardzo jej nienawidziła.

A teraz miał nastać spokój, nikt nie będzie jej przeszkadzać.

„Tylko dlaczego wszyscy są wściekli?" –myślała.

-Rozumiem…-odpowiedział po dłuższym namyśle lekarz wyrywając tym samym dziewczę z gąszczu jej myśli. –pomożemy ci poprzez terapię i odpowiednie leki, nie musisz się martwić, po prostu pobędziesz tutaj trochę czasu…

-Ile?

-Jeszcze nie wiemy. Ale tyle, ile będzie trzeba. Uwierz mi, to dla twojego dobra…

-Coś mi mówi, że jednak dla dobra innych…

-W tej placówce to pacjent jest najważniejszy –uśmiechnął się serdecznie pan Paweł.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo.

-Tamci ludzie, to twoi rodzice?

-To mój dziadek i jego przyjaciółka…

-Dziadek? Wygląda bardzo młodo…

-Wie pan, to przyjaciel Bulmy Brief, mógł pozwolić sobie na operacje i te sprawy… -skłamała.

-Myślałem, że ona nie żyje…

-Plotka.

-Możecie już iść, któraś z pielęgniarek wskaże wam drogę. –uśmiechnął się, wstał i otworzył drzwi.

Goku wstał, gdy zobaczył wnuczkę i zarzucił jej plecak na swoje plecy. Spojrzał na nią zrezygnowany. Wciąż nie miał odwagi popatrzeć jej w oczy. Ona nie czuła tego strachu i wbiła pusty wzrok w jego czarne oczy. Tym razem to ona czuła się zawiedziona.

„Boisz się, że i ciebie zabiję?" –miała ochotę zapytać.

Ale nie zrobiła tego. Po prostu poszła za rudawą pielęgniarką, pozostali ruszyli za nią. Odprowadziła ich do drzwi wejściowych i poinstruowała jak dojść do Bloku Dwunastego.

Szli alejami kilka minut, w końcu dotarli przed piętrowy, szary budynek z napisem „12". Obok białych drzwi znajdowała się czerwona tablica z napisem „Psychiatria i Neurologia Dziecięca". Weszli po schodach i zadzwonili do drzwi. Powitała ich niska, krótko ścięta blondynka.

Ściany w holu były brązowe. Po lewej stronie znajdowały się szare schody prowadzące na piętro, a obok schodów była kuchnia. Po prawej stronie stały dwa stare fotele, a pomiędzy nimi stolik. Obok były drzwi z napisem „Psychiatra". Na ścianach znajdowały się ogłoszenia, apele i prace wykonane przez młodocianych pacjentów. Na wprost od wejścia znajdowały się właściwe drzwi na oddział. Blondynka otworzyła je i zaprosiła ich gestem do środka.

Ściany oddziału były fioletowe. Na wprost stał stół i dwa krzesła, na których siedziała dwójka dzieci o szarych twarzach. Grały w karty. Nad stołem wisiało tekturowe serce ozdobione kwiatami z nieczytelnym napisem. Na prawo wisiał żółty telefon i stały dwa złączone stoły. Dalej był gabinet zabiegowy, jakaś szafa, na której stały kwiaty i zniszczone drzwi na taras. Prostopadle do szafy, na prawej ścianie znajdowały się dwie sale i świetlica, a na końcu znajdowało się drugie wyjście na taras. Na małej ścianie naprzeciw sal znajdowały się drzwi do stołówki.

Po lewej stronie od wejścia na oddział znajdowała się dyżurka, a za nią pozostałe sale i łazienka.

Cała trójka została poproszona do gabinetu zabiegowego, gdzie dziewczyna została zmierzona, zważona, a jej plecak został dokładnie przeszukany. Pielęgniarka uszykowała karteczkę i podała ją Saiyance.

-Podpisz to.

„Przystosowuję się do zakazu palenia panującego na oddziale."

Podpisała. I tak nie paliła.

Wspomniana wcześniej blondynka zajrzała do gabinetu i rzuciła:

-Teraz poproszę państwa na górę.

Wrócili do holu i ruszyli schodami.

Na górze ściany były żółtawe. Na wprost, przy małej ścianie stały trzy krzesła, nad nimi wisiał zegar. Na lewo znajdowały się szatnia, dyżurka i łazienka. Na prawej stronie małej ściany znajdowała się sala zwana „terapią", a naprzeciw niej była świetlica.

Na prawej stronie holu stał stół do gry w piłkarzyków, wisiał telefon. We wnęce znajdował się gabinet psychologa, a obok „sala kinowa". Trochę dalej były sale pacjentów.

Cała trójka stała zdezorientowana na środku holu, a pacjenci powychodzili ze swoich sal, żeby im się przyjrzeć.

-Do kogo oni przyszli? –zaciekawił się jeden z chłopców stojących w małej grupce.

-Nie mam pojęcia… -odpowiedziało inne dziecko.

-Nowa…-rzucił mały, biały lisek i pobiegł do jednej z sal.

Tymczasem blondynka zaprowadziła trójkę do pokoju. Wszystkie łóżka były wolne. Junigatsu wybrała miejsce z lewej strony przy oknie i zaczęła rozpakowywać w milczeniu rzeczy do małej, zniszczonej, metalowej szafki.

Stali w milczeniu naprzeciw siebie przez kilka minut.

-To…my lecimy…mamy nadzieję, że będzie ci tu dobrze… -wydusił w końcu Goku.

'Kretyn'.

„Macie, ale mnie w dupskach…" -miała ochotę warknąć.

Chciała ich podusić. Ale coś ją blokowało, nie tylko blokady ki na nadgarstkach.

Wyszli, a ona rzuciła się na łóżko i zaczęła nerwowo wymachiwać ogonem.

Lisek zajrzał niepewnie do sali. Zauważyła go para siedząca na jednym z łóżek.

-Shiru-chan, czemu zawdzięczamy twoją tak nagłą wizytę? –zainteresował się młody mężczyzna.

-Motoko –sempai, Ariel-san…mamy nową…!

-Nową? –dziewczyna przeciągnęła się na łóżku.

Miała około 175 centymetrów wzrostu, była szczupła. Jej oczy były intensywnie zielone, a włosy granatowe, do ramion. Była lisiczką o rudo-złotej sierści. Wyglądała na około osiemnaście lat.

Podeszła do liska i ukucnęła przed nim.

-Shiru, a ładna chociaż?

Chłopak wstał i wpatrzył się w okno bez klamki.

Po dłuższej chwili namysłu mały odpowiedział:

-Ładna. Chodźcie zobaczyć…Jest już sama, widziałem, jak jej starzy wychodzili…

-W takim razie trzeba się przebrać, co nie, Ari?

-Jak wolisz, mein Liebling…

-Shiru, wyjdź, będę się przebierać…

-A czemu on nie musi wyjść?

-Shiru!

-Dobra, dobra… -rzucił i wyszedł.

Dziewczyna zrzuciła z siebie ubrania, czemu chłopak przyglądał się z nieukrywaną satysfakcją.

Wyciągnęła z szafki niemożliwie krótką, czarną sukienkę z dużym dekoltem i założyła ją na siebie.

-Idziemy! –roześmiała się.

Junigatsu leżała na łóżku wściekła i zamyślona, gdy w progu stanęła nieznana jej dwójka ludzi. Zainteresował ją młody mężczyzna.

Miał kwadratową twarz, niebieskie oczy i ciemne, gęste brwi. Włosy krótkie, koloru blond. Około metra dziewięćdziesięciu wzrostu. Dość dobrze zbudowany.

-Witaj, śnieżnobiała księżniczko –rzekł, podszedł do jej łóżka i usiadł na nim. Podał jej rękę. Zauważyła czarnego orła wytatuowanego na zewnętrznej stronie prawej dłoni.

-Witaj… -odpowiedziała zmieszana.

-Ariel…-rzucił i uśmiechnął się.

-Juni…

-Ja jestem Motoko –odezwała się dziewczyna obniżonym głosem.

-A więc, mein Juni, za co tutaj trafiłaś?

-Za zamordowanie siostry… -uśmiechnęła się.

Coś dodawało jej odwagi.

Chyba jego uśmiech.

-A więc to stąd te blokady ki?

„Zna się na tym…zastanawiające…trzeba to jakoś wykorzystać…"

-A mógłbyś mi je zdjąć?

-Mmm…mógłbym ci zdjąć co innego…

Wściekła się. Uklęknęła przed nim, chwyciła go za podbródek i przysunęła do swojej twarzy tak blisko, że dzieliły ich pojedyncze centymetry.

-Pilnuj się…

Objął dłońmi jej twarz i przyssał się do jej ust. Dziewczyna zrobiła wielkie oczy. Bezwiednie rozchyliła usta, i zaraz tego pożałowała, gdy poczuła pomiędzy nimi jego język. Natychmiast oderwała się od niego i opadła na łóżko. Ten otoczył ją ramionami i szepnął jej do ucha:

-Skoro tego nie chciałaś, to nad czym się tak długo zastanawiałaś?

Uśmiechnęła się wrednie.

-Nad tym, kiedy odgryźć ci język…

-Lubię złe dziewczynki-szepnął i przyczepił się do jej karku.

Zamruczała mimowolnie.

-Mmm…a ja lubię niegrzecznych mężczyzn…nie to, co mój chłopak. Jest nudny, za spokojny…

„Czy ja naprawdę to powiedziałam?"

-A jaki jest w łóżku? –zapytała Motoko bawiąca się ogonem dziewczyny.

-Uh…Nie mam porównania.

-A chcesz mieć, kotku? –zamruczał Ariel i włożył jej rękę pod bluzkę.

„Panie mój, gdzie ja trafiłam…?"

'Do raju…" –szepnęła Shi rozmasowując swymi niewidzialnymi dłońmi jej skroń.

„Raju..?"

'Tak! Nawet nie wiesz, ile przyjemności może cię tu czekać!'

„Nie powinnaś mi czasem doradzać w innych sprawach, typu 'moja-misja'?"

'Ależ doradzam! Żeby być Shi-jinką, musisz odrzucić wszystkie znane ci reguły, zapomnieć o Dekalogu, wyzbyć się moralności…Jesteś tylko ty i twoje instynkty, rozumiesz?'

„A mój chłopak?"

'Vejita? Jest nieodpowiedni dla ciebie. Słaby. Litościwy, czyli nieprzydatny. I nijaki. Pamiętasz, który to już raz, gdy coś się stało on z tobą nie rozmawiał? Może dlatego, że się ciebie wstydzi?'

„On mnie kocha."

'I to jest złe.'

„Złe?"

'Pomyśl, musisz ochronić swoją nędzną planetę, a nie przejmować się takimi drobnostkami, jakimi są uczucia. Pamiętaj, że w tej chwili żyjesz tylko po to. To twoje główne zadanie, do którego wpierw musisz się mentalnie przygotować. Oni ci w tym pomogą…'

„Mogę być morderczynią, mogę być i zdzirą „ –zaśmiała się w duchu.

-No i ? –uśmiechnął się mężczyzna.

Ona tylko zmrużyła oczy i zaśmiała się.

'To lepsze od gry w Simy' –pomyślała Shi.

-Zsuniemy łóżka, będzie wygodniej… -zarządził Ariel.

-Jasne…-rzuciła Junigatsu i zabrała się za przestawianie mebli.

Motoko siedziała na jednym z dalszych łóżek i z zaciekawieniem przyglądała się całej scenie. Gdy tamci skończyli, Ariel odezwał się do niej:

-Motoko -kun, a co z tobą?

-Załóżmy, że tym razem pójdę sobie zapalić… -uśmiechnęła się i wyszła.

-Co to znaczy „tym razem"? –zapytała Saiyanka.

-Och, Motoko –chan czasem lubi się przyłączyć…

-Przyłączyć? –przeraziła się.

-Nie przesadzaj, mein Adler, każdy ma w sobie jakieś niegroźne zboczenie… -uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał ją po twarzy.

Przestraszyła się. Dałaby sobie ogon uciąć, że gdzieś już słyszała te słowa.

Zdjął czarny podkoszulek, a jej oczom ukazała się ogromna swastyka wytatuowana na piersi.

Zablokowało ją. Nazista. Z drugiej strony, ona też była zbrodniarką…

-Katze, przestraszyłaś się? Jeszcze kiedyś wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy, to nie takie straszne, jak mówią…

-I wybrałeś tę prawoskrętną ukośną…?

-Zajmijmy się czymś przyjemniejszym, dobrze?

Minęła pierwsza, ciężka noc w ośrodku. On wyszedł już w środku nocy. Wstała i rozsunęła łóżka, po czym pościeliła je. Podeszła do szafki, wyrzuciła wszystkie ubrania i wygrzebała z leżącej na podłodze sterty szlafrok. Owinęła się nim i poszła do łazienki. Minęła po drodze salę, w której Motoko i Ariel rozmawiali o czymś ze sobą. Gdy ją spostrzegli, umilkli.

-Nie nudzi cię to, Ari?

-Ale co?

-Wiesz, zabawianie się z piętnastolatką…

-To dość zabawne…I tak nie mam nic innego do roboty.

-Pedofil. –zaśmiała się.

-Wiem. –odparł ,również śmiejąc się.

Stała pod prysznicem już od piętnastu minut. Niezwykle gorąca woda spływała po jej ciele. Pozwalała, by woda napływała jej do oczu. Chciała się ukarać za to, co robiła zeszłego dnia. Nie potrafiła jak dotąd wyzbyć się dręczących ją od kilku godzin wyrzutów sumienia.

Była sama, jakoś musiała sobie radzić. Ze wszystkim.

Czuła się opuszczona przez rodzinę, przyjaciół.

Tutaj natomiast znalazła ludzi, którzy zaakceptowali jej decyzję.

Dołączy więc do nich.

„Żyje się raz, więc jeżeli mam zdechnąć, to przynajmniej niech będzie za co" –pomyślała.

W końcu wyszła. Motoko wyjrzała z sali.

-Chodź do nas! –zawołała ją.

-Zaraz, tylko się ubiorę! –ruszyła dalej.

-Nie ma takiej potrzeby –uśmiechnęła się lisica.

-Nie, ja jednak wolę…

-Zmęczona? –dołączył roześmiany Ariel.

-Trochę…-jej twarz oblała się szkarłatnym rumieńcem.

Po dłuższej chwili kompletnie ubrana wkroczyła do pokoju Ariela. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka rzuciła jej się w oczy była biało-czerwona flaga z ukośną swastyką wisząca nad jednym z łóżek. Uniosła brew.

-Podoba ci się? –zapytał uprzejmie.

Dobrze znał odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

-Zabiłbyś mnie za moje poglądy…Siostra, którą zabiłam, miała pseudonim Blondi…

-Ale wygląda na to, że z tobą sypiam, anarchistko…

-Skąd więc ta sympatia do mojej osoby?

-Wierzę, że wszystko da się jeszcze zmienić. Nie…ja to wiem…

-Co budzi w tobie taką nadzieję?

-Nietzsche, którego czytasz…

-Co? Skąd ty o tym wiesz?!

-Och, pozwoliłem sobie przejrzeć twoją szafkę…Nie masz mi tego za złe, prawda? –uśmiechnął się przymilnie.

Wolała nie odpowiadać.

-Tak w ogóle, to ile masz lat?

-Osiemnaście. Idealnie, prawda?

-Kojarzy mi się to z „Combat 18", powinno?

-Całkiem słusznie…Nawet za to tu jestem.

-A dokładniej?

-Byłem w bojówce, zabiłem kilka niewygodnych osób…

-Kilka?

-Siedem.

-Przypadkiem siedem, czy to było celowe?

Podszedł do szafki i zerwał z niej jakąś kartkę, po czym pokazał ją dziewczynie.

Był to własnoręcznie namalowany triskelion składający się z siódemek, zamiast ludzkich nóg.

-Och…nie powinieneś być w więzieniu?

Ariel roześmiał się.

-Wmówiłem im, że Hitler do mnie przemawiał…i dlatego jestem tutaj. Wiesz, oni mają w dupskach swoją robotę i kupują wszystko na odpieprz się…

-Długo tu jesteś?

-Motoko, ile?

-Rok. –odpowiedziała dziewczyna. –to miejsce bardzo zmienia ludzi, prawda? –dodała zamyślona.

Minęły trzy miesiące. Życie mieszkańców największego domu w Zachodniej Stolicy toczyło się własnym rytmem. Goku zarządził rozpoczęcie długo oczekiwanych treningów, na co wszyscy domownicy z radością przystali. Najmniej czasu miał Vejita, który zajęty był zajmowaniem się własnym dzieckiem pod nieobecność matki. Bejita z Bulmą pomagali mu od czasu do czasu. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, ale tak naprawdę nikt jeszcze nie zapomniał o tamtym przykrym wydarzeniu. Chłopak wciąż pytał, czy mógłby odwiedzić dziewczynę w szpitalu, lecz Goku kategorycznie tego zabronił tłumacząc, że potrzebuje spokoju i wyciszenia się. Potomek księcia nie był przekonany co do tego pomysłu, wątpił, aby izolacja dobrze służyła Saiyance. Nie dał się oszukać. Dobrze wiedział, że Kakarotto wszystko sobie obmyślił. Nie chciał dopuścić do tego, by dziewczyna mogła posługiwać się własną ki. Najbezpieczniej było w zamknięciu. Tylko dla kogo?

Tymczasem na Nowej Vegecie Goran wyraźnie się do czegoś przygotowywał. W tle leciała muzyka z opery „Carmina Burana" Wyrzucał z szafy kolejne ubrania, a Babidi przyglądał się tej scenie z wściekłością.

-Idziemy zabijać, a nie na bal, do cholery!

-Jak ty się na niczym nie znasz, mój ty chomiku… -odparł mężczyzna przeglądając się w lustrze, przymierzając kolejne okulary.

-Ja się nie znam?!

-Zabijanie ot, tak jest nudne. Nie jestem byle ścierwem, wszystko robię w wielkim stylu. Chcę…chcę aby mnie zapamiętano. Jak ci się nie podoba, to możesz zostać. I tak się nie przydajesz…

-Żebyś wiedział, że zostanę!

-Twoja wola…

Do komnaty wbiegł jakiś żołnierz.

-Sir, mamy ich! –rzucił i ukłonił się.

-Co za cudowna wiadomość! Karubie, przyprowadź państwa…

-Tak jest, Sir! –rzekł mężczyzna, ponownie ukłonił się i wyszedł.

Saiyanie po ciężkim dniu morderczych treningów jedli kolację na dworze. Było późno, około godziny jedenastej wieczorem. Gwiazdy rozjaśniały swoim blaskiem czarny bezkres nieba. Domownicy jedli i rozmawiali, gdy z impetem w stół wbiła się czerwona róża.

Obejrzeli się za siebie i spostrzegli wyłaniającą się zza mgły postać mężczyzny. Ów mężczyzna miał na sobie długi, połyskujący czerwony płaszcz, czarne spodnie z kantem. Pod płaszczem miał czarną koszulę rozpiętą przy szyi. Na nosie miał okulary w czarnych, grubych oprawkach. Szedł tanecznym krokiem i wymachiwał wesoło krawatem. Goku od razu go rozpoznał. Był to Goran we własnej osobie.

-Wybaczcie, że to tylko róża, ale najpiękniejsze kwiaty dostaje się na pogrzebie…

Saiyan wstał od stołu i pospiesznie przybrał swą białowłosą formę. Czarnowłosy podszedł do niego i wyciągnął dłoń na powitanie. Goku ani drgnął, tylko mierzył go swymi zimnymi, niebieskimi oczyma. Goran okrążał go powoli, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do niego tak, że w końcu owinął się wokół niego niczym pradawny wąż.

-Mmm…taki twarrrdy, stanowczy, zimmmny! Oh jak lód! Aż przechodzą mnie…dreszzzzcze…To takie…ach…aż szkoda mi będzie ciebie zabijać…Z drugiej strony niezmiernie pociesza mnie myśl, że zasmakuję twojej krwi…Ale nie bój się, małpko! Masz jeszcze trzy miesiące! Zabaw się, bo tak mi przykro, kiedy jesteś smutny… -zrobił „podkówkę".

-Czym ty właściwie jesteś, co?! –syknął Goku.

-Twoim najgorszymmm koszmarem…twoim Judaszem… -szepnął mu do ucha.

-I przyszedłeś tu tylko po to, żeby mi to powiedzieć?

Nagle Goran odskoczył od niego jak oparzony.

-Och nie, mam dla ciebie prezent!

-Co?!

Goran pstryknął palcami i z nieba zleciał wielki pal, do którego była przybita para ludzi. Pal wbił się z hukiem w ziemię.

-Matko! Ojcze! –spanikowała Lait.

Kobieta zaczęła kręcić głową w niedowierzaniu i zaczęła płakać.

-Co? –rzucił Goku.

-Kakarotto –uśmiechnął się Goran –poznaj swoich rodziców…Już? To teraz się z nimi pożegnaj. Twoja matka to zimna suka, skoro nawet nie chce cię uściskać. Och, przepraszam, pomyliłem się, ona nie może, bo jest hm…trochę …przybita… -roześmiał się podle.

-Ty sukinsynie!

Goku rzucił się na niego rozwścieczony, ale drugi Saiyan tuż przed kontaktem wytworzył barierę w kształcie kuli, od której Kakarotto odbił się i poleciał niekontrolowanym lotem. Goran pomachał mu.

-Wyślij pocztówkę!

Poczekał, aż Goku z powrotem do niego podleci. Upewnił się, że wszyscy na niego spoglądają i wyciągnął nóż z kieszeni płaszcza. Jednym ze swoich ogonów złapał głowę Bardocka i odchylił ją do tyłu, odsłaniając całą jego szyję. Przejechał powoli nożem po jego krtani.

-Hm. Mało fascynujące.

Cofnął rękę i z ogromną szybkością wbił dłoń w pierś mężczyzny, chwycił za znajdujące się wewnątrz serce i zmiażdżył je. Z ust martwego Saiyana wyciekła krew.

Lait zemdlała.

Goku zacisnął pięści i zaczął przeklinać tak, że reszta aż się zniesmaczyła.

Następnie oprawca ojca Goku podszedł do jego matki i jednym ruchem ręki odciął jej głowę. Z szyi trysnęła krew.

-Och, fontanna!

Goran zlizał krew z noża i zlikwidował barierę. Podleciał do trzęsącego się z wściekłości Saiyana i opluł go mieszanką krwi i śliny.

Goku złapał go za gardło i ścisnął z całej siły. Na tamtym nie zrobiło to najmniejszego wrażenia. Goran wskazał palcem na jego twarz.

-Czy to krew twojej matki? Pozwól, że usunę… –uśmiechnął się.

Wyciągnął swą dłoń milimetry od lewej strony twarzy Goku i wystrzelił potężny pocisk. Saiyana odepchnęło na kilka metrów. Przez kilka sekund lewitował z odchyloną do tyłu głową, z której powoli zaczęła kapać szkarłatna ciecz. Kakarotto stopniowo przechylił głowę na jej właściwą pozycję. Pozostałym ukazał się obraz doskonałej precyzji i okrucieństwa tworu fuzyjnego. Pół twarzy niebieskookiego było spalone, a lewe oko zmasakrowane.

-Jasna dupa, on go zabije-przestraszyła się Shadow.

Kobieta również przybrała swoją najpotężniejszą postać i teleportowała się przed napastnikiem. Chciała kopnąć go z całej siły w krocze, ale ten bez najmniejszego problemu zrobił unik. To tak, jakby Porsche uciekało przed rzygającą krową.

-Shadow…"Masz ciało gibkie, oczy miodowe, miłość zawładnęła twoją twarzą. W tobie cała moc Afrodyty" i wszystkie ludzkie słabości…to takie żałosne…-westchnął.

Kobieta prychnęła i uderzyła go w twarz, strącając mu przy tym okulary. Saiyan patrzył z nieopisanym smutkiem jak przedmiot spada z dużej wysokości i zamienia się w złom przy uderzeniu o twardy grunt.

-Suka. –rzucił.

Przetrącił jej kark, po czym wykopał w górę, teleportował się do niej, uderzył ją złączonymi pięściami i kobieta po krótkim locie niemal wbiła się w ziemię. Podleciał do nieprzytomnej Saiyanki i zaczął ją okładać pięściami z całych sił, miażdżąc bezlitośnie kolejne kości.

Goku podleciał do niego i wbił mu pięść w brzuch. Włożył w ten cios całą energię.

Cofnął się w oczekiwaniu na efekty. Goran otrzepał się z nieistniejącego kurzu i rzucił uprzejmie:

-Nie poruszaj się tak szybko, bo ci jeszcze oczko wypłynie…

Rozwścieczeni Vejita z dziadkiem rozpoczęli ostrzał na wroga. Goran wyłoniwszy się z chmury pyłu spojrzał na księcia i obezwładnił go kiaiho, po czym podszedł do sparaliżowanego strachem chłopca, owinął mu swój krawat wokół szyi i rzekł:

-A tobie, mój młody człowieku radziłbym zainteresować się własnym życiem osobistym. Twoja dziewczyna to niezła latawica…powiedziałem latawica? Chciałem powiedzieć kurwa… -uśmiechnął się.

-Co?! –wykrztusił chłopak.

-Poznała tam bardzo miłego jak wy to na Ziemi mówicie? Ah, nazistę…i dzieli się z nią nie tylko ideologią…Słyszałeś o czymś takim, jak wymiana płynów?

Teleportował się do pokoju dziecięcego i podszedł do kołyski. Wziął dziewczynkę na rękę i wyjął parę kolczyków, które zaraz potem wpiął dziecku w uszy. Odłożył ją z powrotem do kołyski, a na pożegnanie rzucił:

-Śpij dobrze, kapłanko…-po czym zniknął.

Goku podbiegł do Shadow, chwycił ją na ręce i pobiegł do Bulmy. Książę podążył za nim.

Kobieta otworzyła drzwi do laboratorium. Zobaczyła męża, roztrzęsionego przyjaciela z umierającą Saiyanką na rękach.

-Szybko! Połóż ją na stole operacyjnym! Bejita! Ty opatrzysz Goku! –rzuciła i poszła przygotować odpowiedni sprzęt.

Niski Saiyan westchnął.

-No, Kakarotto, jazda z dupskiem na kozetkę…

-Przeżyje?

-Jazda!

-Ona przeżyje?!

-Nie wiem, puść mnie szmaciarzu i jazda na swoje miejsce, bo cię nie znieczulę!

Wyższy z mężczyzn westchnął i wykonał rozkaz. Książę podszedł do niego i przyjrzał się dokładnie.

-Teraz dostaniesz miejscowe, ani mi się waż spieprzać, tak jak robiłeś to ostatnio. –rzucił i poszedł przygotować zastrzyk.

-Nic mi nie jest. Idź pomóc Bulmie.

-Masz mordę jak psie gówno, a ty mówisz, że nic ci nie jest?!

Wrócił ze strzykawką. Wbił igłę. Goku o dziwo nawet nie drgnął. Jego głowa była pełna myśli. Bejita założył gumowe rękawiczki i zabrał się za sterylizację narzędzi.

-Co będziesz teraz robić?

-Usunę ci oko, a raczej to, co z niego zostało…

-Co?! Tylko nie ty! Poczekam na Bulmę…

-Jej bardzo trzęsą się ręce, gdy się stresuje…-uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

-Ok. Dobra.

Sięgnął po narzędzie zbliżone kształtem do łyżki i zaczął wyłyżeczkowywać pozostałości po narządzie.

-Jakie to uczucie?

-Nieprzyjemne.

Oczyścił ranę i umieścił w oczodole wysterylizowaną kulę ze stali chirurgicznej i zaszył mu powieki.

-Na sztuczne oko będziesz musiał poczekać, nie mamy żadnych na składzie…

-Nie potrzebuję…idź pomóc Bulmie.

-Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem! –warknął.

Oczyścił wacikiem ranę przechodzącą skośnie przez oko, zaszył ją, po czym zabrał się za usuwanie spalonej skóry z twarzy. Chwilę później Goku dostał kolejny zastrzyk. Poczuł się dziwnie.

-Czo to było?

Sparaliżowałem ci pół twarzy, żebyś nie odczuwał zbytnio braku skóry. Możesz mieć problemy z mówieniem.

-Zauważyłem. –powiedział z trudem.

Bejita założył mu na twarz opatrunek. Po czym chwycił go za rękę.

-A tobie co, na romansze zie zebrło?

-Zamierzam wyhodować ci skórę, kretynie..

-Och..

-Mogę ci ją ewentualnie przeszczepić bezpośrednio z tyłka, chcesz?

-Dziękujem, postojem…

-Tak jak przypuszczałem, a teraz uważaj, bo będę kroił…

Poszedł po skalpel. Po chwili wrócił razem z narzędziem i silikonowym woreczkiem z rurką na końcu. Naciął skórę i wsunął pod jej powierzchnię woreczek. Zaszył otwór zostawiając jedynie rurkę, przez którą wstrzyknął kilka centymetrów sześciennych nieznanej Goku cieczy przypominającej zwykłą wodę.

-Po co to?

-Stopniowo będę ci to wstrzykiwać. Będziesz miał taką jakby bulwę.

Shadow leżała na łóżku w sterylnej, białej sali. Podłączono ją do najróżniejszej aparatury podtrzymującej życie. Była w stanie głębokiej comy. Goku już od kilku godzin czuwał przy jej łóżku. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie to łoże jej śmierci. Czuł się za to wszystko odpowiedzialny, gdyby tylko nie dał się sprowokować nie doszłoby do żadnego ataku ze strony Gorana… Nie interesowało go własne oko, a dokładniej jego brak. Tu chodziło o życie, które być może da się jeszcze uratować. Życie tak bliskiej mu od jakiegoś czasu osoby.

Do pokoju weszła Bulma. Przyniosła kawę i papierosy. Nigdy nie palił, ale teraz…

-Co z nią? –spytał po dłuższej chwili.

-Poobijane narządy wewnętrzne, krwotok wewnętrzny, pokruszone żebra, miednica, przebite prawe płuco, uszkodzona lewa komora serca…wymieniać dalej?

-Nie…Wyjdzie z tego?

-Jeśli przetrwa tę noc…dopiero wtedy będziemy mogli mówić o czymkolwiek...Na razie możemy się jedynie modlić do Boga o…

-Bóg? –prychnął.

Kobieta zdziwiła się.

-Mój Bóg to wielki prześmiewca, wielki, bezczelny dzieciak merdający wesoło ogonkiem, gdy psuje kolejne zabawki…

-O którym bogu mówisz? Chyba nie o Dende…?

-Nie, nie znasz go…

-Chyba powinieneś się przespać.

-Nie zostawię jej.

-Twoja obecność w niczym jej nie pomoże, a ty jesteś w naprawdę złym stanie…Martwię się o ciebie…

-Nie zostawię jej, słyszysz?!

-Jak wolisz…-odwróciła się i skierowała do wyjścia.

-Czy…

-Tak?

-Czy ona mnie słyszy?

-Tego jeszcze dzisiejsza medycyna nie wie, Goku.

Wyszła. Kakarotto zapalił papierosa i wlepił nieobecny wzrok w nieprzytomną dziewczynę.

-Pamiętasz, kiedy mi śpiewałaś…? –zaczął niepewnie- ja…ja też mam coś dla ciebie…

"Nawet groźnym bogom

Nieraz łzawią oczy.

Bogowie wiedzą: śmierć jest nieszczęściem.

Inaczej chętnie umieraliby sami.." -pomyślał.

-„Gdzie jest to Słońce,

co tak czule ogrzewało mi twarz…?

Ta beztroska

Spojrzenie dziecka

Wciąż pamiętam…

Zapach mokrego piasku

I kwiatów

Zagubiłem się w nicości

Wierzyłem we wszystkie kłamstwa

Teraz i wiatr jest bez życia

Ale czy chcę wrócić?

Gdzie moje serce?

Gdzie ono zginęło…

Uwięzione w samotności

A przed moim umysłem

Zatrzaskuje się klatka.

Wciąż pamiętam

Teraz i kwiaty nie pachną

Krew tylko się leje

A dusza płacze

Boję się,

Że już nie wstanę

Chociaż znów się podnoszę

Wciąż pamiętam…

Śmiech.

Prawie nie umiem się śmiać

Blask.

Zostało mi tylko światełko

Jeżeli w ogóle istnieje

Nadzieję…

Pustka rozbrzmiewa

Jak dzwony

W cmentarnej kaplicy

Wiarę…

Nienawiść do siebie…mi pozostała…"

Mógłby przysiąc, że drgnęła jej powieka.

„Nagle Eros wstrząsnął moim sercem jak górski wicher, kiedy uderza w dęby" –pomyślał.

Przypomniał sobie o papierosie, kiedy gorący pył opadł mu na spodnie. Wypalił go i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Wróciła Bulma.

-Nie wypiłeś kawy. Co robiłeś?

-Spałem. –skłamał.

-Nie widać…idź-spać!

-Nie mogę…muszę…-wymamrotał ledwie przytomny.

-Twój organizm walczy teraz z ciałem obcym w twoim oczodole. Musisz położyć się spać. Takiego osłabionego nigdy cię nie widziałam! Nie pomożesz jej wycieńczając się, kapujesz? Jeżeli tak bardzo ci na tym zależy, to ja przy niej posiedzę…

-Ale…

-Idź spać, zanim mój mąż cię uśpi!

-Nie radziłbym…

-Chryste, ale ty jesteś uparty.

Wyciągnęła z kieszeni kapsułkę i rzuciła ją w kąt pokoju. Przed Goku pojawiło się łóżko.

-Śpisz tutaj, może być?

Wstał i z trudem doszedł do łóżka. Położył się i niemal od razu usnął.

Bulma pokręciła głową i wypiła zimną kawę.

Pamiętała, jak to ona całe dnie czuwała przy łóżku męża, gdy ten był umierający…

Siedziała w ławce gotyckiego kościoła owinięta jedynie w krwisto –czerwoną, satynową kołdrę. Poza nią i księdzem nikogo nie było. Wtedy ona wstała, zrzuciła z siebie piernat. Była naga, na jej ciele było pełno siniaków i drobnych, obficie krwawiących ran.

-To on mi to zrobił, rozumiesz?! –krzyknęła i upadła.

Z ambony podszedł do niej Goku w sutannie, uniósł ją i stwierdził:

-Jeśli chcesz rzygać, to na zewnątrz.

Nagle z jej ran zaczęły wyłazić białe larwy formujące się w napis „Eros".

Podał jej gumową kaczuszkę i puścił ,a ona upadła w czarną toń.

Tonęła w rzece krwi, utrzymywała się na powierzchni jedynie dzięki gumowej kaczce, która przemówiła:

-Nikt nam nie wmówi, że białe jest białe, a czarne jest czarne!

Nagle stała na skale w czerwonej sukni. Pod nią morze i ostre skały. Rzuciła się w przepaść, krzycząc „liberum Veto!" . Goku złapał ją w locie.

-Śnił mi się Bejita. Był nagi. –oznajmił bez ogródek.

-Co? –spytała przerażona.

-Chciało mi się wymiotować. –dodał.

-Mnie też chce się wymiotować na jego widok –rzuciła z ulgą.

-Ale ja wymiotuję, kiedy się podniecam…

-W takim razie nie chciałabym z tobą sypiać –wypaliła kompletnie zablokowana intelektualnie.

-Dlaczego? Moja żona mówiła, że jestem boski…

-Twoja żona musiała być bardzo brudną kobietą…

Była na swojej rodzimej planecie. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale była małym dzieckiem. Siedziała na kolanach matki, która opowiadała jej stare Veelańskie legendy. Nagle kobieta zerwała z siebie bluzkę, otworzyła lewą pierś, z której wyłoniła się głowa Bejity, mówiąca:

-Ogrzej mnie. Teraz.

Przerażona wepchnęła głowę z powrotem i rzuciła się do biegu. Za nią biegł Goku, ale nie mógł nadążyć, więc wyjął swoje lewe oko i rzucił nim w jej głowę. Upadła.

-To dla ciebie! –wykrzyknął.

-Kim ty jesteś, żeby we mnie rzucać…okiem, co?! –zirytowała się.

-Bogiem prześmiewcą –roześmiał się i obrócił o 360 stopni.

Jej oczom ukazał się Goran.

Znaleźli się w Centralnej Stolicy.

-Patrz. –rzucił i uniósł rękę do góry.

Wystrzelił z niej miliony maleńkich pocisków, które rozleciały się po całym mieście. Poczuła, jak miliony drobnych ki zmalały do zera. Uniósł drugą dłoń do góry i z ziemi do nieba uniosła się krew zabitych po to, by stworzyć ogromną chmurę, z której zaczął lać deszcz krwi.

-Kocham deszcz, a ty? –rzucił wesoło.

-Nie. –odpowiedziała oschle.

-Suka.

Podszedł do niej i zgniótł ją tak, jak ona zniszczyła jego okulary.

-To za okulary? –spytała słabo.

-To była moja gumowa kaczusia!

-A wsadź ją sobie w dupę!

-Tam już zajęte –odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili namysłu.

Wtem zjawiła się Junigatsu z bazooką i krwią na dłoniach. Wystrzeliła z niej prosto w Gorana, po czym rzekła:

- W imię Dendego, nieczyste dusze nieumarłych zostaną odesłane na wieczne potępienie! Amen!

-Uratowałaś mnie…

-Teraz ty mi pomożesz! –odparła dziewczyna.

-Jasne, co mam zrobić?

-Bejita zjadł moje słoneczko. Pomóż mi.

-Jakie słoneczko?

-Takie z wodoru i helu.

-A po co ci ono?

-A po co on je zjadł?

-Mogłaś sprawdzić w tyłku Gorana –westchnęła.

-A co ono miałoby tam robić?

-Świecić. W każdym razie mówił, że zajęte…

-Ostatnio zabrakło mi kartonu mleka w lodówce, więc może ono tam jest…? –zastanowiła się dziewczyna.

-Nie, to twoja siostra je wypiła…

-Ha, wiedziałam, żeby ją zabić! Idę po nowe mleko –rzuciła i odeszła.

A ona została sama. Wtem jakieś dziecko pociągnęło ją za rękaw. Odwróciła się. Dziecko było niskie, miało krótkie, czarne włosy, jedno oko było czarne, a drugie złote. Mogło mieć około sześciu lat.

-Czy ty wiesz, co ja przez was przeżywam?! –wykrzyknął chłopiec, szarpiąc ją bezlitośnie.

-Przez kogo?

-Domyśl się! Tak mnie wkurzasz, że Ate przyjdzie i cię rozwali!

-Ate to małe dziecko, dlaczego miałaby mnie rozwalić?

-Bo mnie kocha, a ciebie wcale! –krzyknęło dziecko i odbiegło.

Obudziła się w szarym pokoju. Była cała obolała. Leżała w wielkim, zdobionym łożu. Spostrzegła, że z ramienia cieknie jej krew. Spojrzała w dół. Wokół uda miała owinięty jasno-brązowy ogon. Jej ogon był bardzo ciemny.

-Nie! –wykrzyknęła z całych sił.

Goku wpatrywał się w nią, kiedy ona nagle zbudziła się i zaczęła krzyczeć. Zerwała maskę tlenową i rozejrzała się panicznie po pokoju. Zauważyła Goku. Uspokoiła się z lekka. Z jego twarzą było coś nie tak.

-Obudziłaś się! Bulma! –wydarł się Saiyan.

-Chryste, ale miałam koszmar…Długo spałam?

-Ponad miesiąc? –nie był pewny, ile dni tam spędził.

-Coś jest nie tak z twoją twarzą…

-Nie mam oka.

-Bez niego też ci ładnie. –wypaliła.

-Dobrze jest znów mieć się przy sobie –roześmiał się po raz pierwszy od wielu dni.

-Jak idzie trening?

-Nie mam pojęcia, ćwiczą sami…

-Co to znaczy ćwiczą sami?! A ty?

-Siedziałem tutaj….

-Przy…mnie?

Skinął głową.

-Powiedz mi, jak bardzo było ze mną źle?

-Shadow…ty umierałaś na moich oczach…-westchnął.

-Ale żyję.

Uśmiechnął się.

-Tak. Żyjesz. Ale…

-Ale co?

-Musimy czekać na Bulmę. Ona ci wszystko wyjaśni…ja nie potrafię…

Chwilę później do pokoju weszła niebieskowłosa kobieta.

-Jak się czujesz? –spytała.

-A jak powinnam? –spytała niepewnie.

-Wyglądasz wspaniale, jak na kogoś po takich przeżyciach, ale jest kilka rzeczy, które muszę ci powiedzieć…

-Jestem gotowa.

-A więc…Masz potłuczone chyba wszystkie możliwe narządy wewnętrzne…czeka cię długa kroplówka. Dalej…tamtej nocy pożegnałaś się ze swoimi żebrami i miednicą…

-Co przez to rozumiesz?

-Zniszczone kompletnie. Masz sztuczną miednicę, żebra…właśnie, jedno z nich przebiło twoje płuco i ciebie na wylot. Ono też jest „wspomagane"…I najgorsze…Masz uszkodzoną lewą komorę serca, wszczepiliśmy ci urządzenie, dzięki któremu będzie ono mogło pracować samodzielnie, ale…

Goku położył dłoń na jej dłoni.

-Już nigdy nie będziesz zdolna do walki…


	11. 11 Insania

Dragon Ball Reload XI

- Insania

„_Płacz stał mi się pożywieniem, jęki moje płyną_

_Jak woda, bo spotkało mnie, czegom się lękał,_

_Bałem się, a jednak to przyszło."_

(Hioba 3:24-25)

Za oknem szalała nocna burza, która pokrótce zamieniła się w sam ulewny deszcz. Deszcz nie był wcale mniej irytujący od burzy. Nie musiał tam spoglądać, w te brudne szyby, w które zacinał z nienawiścią szary deszcz, nie musiał też nasłuchiwać, żeby o tym wiedzieć. Wszystkie jego zmysły i tak skoncentrowane były tylko na jednym.

Często pogoda dopasowywała się do jego stanu emocjonalnego. Oczywiście działo się to wtedy, gdy targały nim odpowiednio silne uczucia. Ot, kolejny wątpliwy przywilej Władcy Wszechświata.

Bulma spojrzała w okno. Mogłaby przysiąc, że przed chwilą wieczór był jeszcze bardzo spokojny, chociaż raczej średnio przyjemny.

Usta Shadow ułożyły się do bezgłośnego „co?". Gdy jednak po dłuższej chwili kobieta nie otrzymała żadnej responsy, osunęła się w dół łóżka, przykryła kołdrą, odsłaniając jedynie coraz szybciej napełniające się łzami oczy. Próbowała ugiąć nogi w kolanach, jakby chciała zasłonić się przed jakimś niewidzialnym wrogiem, ale te jedynie rozsunęły się bezradnie, a jej ogon zwisał smętnie z łóżka.

Goku mocno ścisnął dłoń Saiyanki. Słowa niebieskowłosej geniuszki przeraziły go do tego stopnia, że odnosił wrażenie, iż wraz z ich wypowiedzeniem czas się zatrzymał, ewolucja zatoczyła pełne koło, a punkt zero okazał się końcem świata.

Spojrzał na Bulmę, w nadziei na jakiekolwiek oparcie, ale jej twarz nie wyrażała niczego, co mógłby odgadnąć. Spostrzegł bez problemu, że kobieta nawet nie udawała, że było jej przykro. Nie wiedział, jak się do tego ustosunkować, był jednak zły na cały świat, więc i ona-jego przyjaciółka, była zagrożona. Nie wiedział jeszcze, co jej z jego strony groziło, ale wolał się nad tym nie zastanawiać, bo im więcej nad tym myślał, tym bardziej chciał w tej sprawie działać. Szybko więc odrzucił te rozważania na dno umysłu. Włos na głowie zjeżył mu się na samą myśl, że „to" mogłoby się już zacząć.

Wiedział jednak aż za dobrze, że tajemnicze „to" było nieuniknione, i że po jego nadejściu to nie jemu włos będzie się jeżył na głowie.

'_Sam się na to zgodziłeś…'_ –wyszeptał z wyrzutem głosik, który zniknął z jego głowy równie nagle, jak nagle się w niej pojawił.

„Kontrola. Kontroluj się, nie wolno ci, nie możesz…"-powtarzał sobie w myślach.

-To głównie za sprawą uszkodzenia serca- ciągnęła beznamiętnie tak, jakby w ogóle nie zauważyła, że właśnie rozpadły się

dwa maleńkie światy-Wiesz, kwestia tego, że podnosisz ki, zwiększa się twoje ciśnienie krwi, serce zaczyna bić szybciej… Po prostu nie wytrzymałabyś takiego obciążenia…

Nie miał pojęcia, czy drobna Saiyanka słuchała. Sprawiała wrażenie nieobecnej, jeśli nie martwej wewnętrznie wręcz. Jej spojrzenie było utkwione w jakimś tajemniczym, nie znanym reszcie punkcie na suficie. Gdyby nie zaistniała sytuacja, byłby pełen podziwu co do tego, że Shadow nie mrugała już od kilku minut. Obserwował ją. Zapadnięta, wychudzona jak reszta ciała pierś kobiety unosiła się i opadała miarowo. Żyła.

Przez umysł Władcy Wszechświata przepłynęła pewna myśl, której chwycił się jak tonący brzytwy. Przypomniał sobie o cyborgach.

-Bulmo…?

-Tak, Goku?

Spojrzał na kulawy stolik znajdujący się przy łóżku. Leżała tam paczka papierosów, z którą ostatnimi czasy w ogóle się nie rozstawał. Zapalił i zaciągnął się. Bulma spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą, ale widocznie karcący wzrok kobiety w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzał, bo najspokojniej na świecie palił dalej.

-Mówiłaś o sztucznej miednicy…-zaczął w końcu-czy serca też nie dałoby się jakoś wspomóc? Znasz przecież budowę cyborgów, prawda? One mają nieograniczone możliwości podnoszenia ki…

-Ech, Goku… W jakim prostym i szczęśliwym świecie ty żyjesz…-przerwała mu.

„Niczego o moim świecie nie wiesz, pewnego cholernie przykrego dnia bardzo się zdziwisz…" –pomyślał.

Spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem. Ona niezrażona kontynuowała:

-Nie było cię na Ziemi…Nie mamy już tego, co osiągnęliśmy kiedyś. Przez planetę przetoczyło się kilka poważnych wojen, nastąpił prawdziwy regres…

-Regres?

-Cofnięcie się. –rzuciła beznamiętnie Shadow, która jednak przysłuchiwała się temu, co działo się w pokoju.

Goku sam nie wiedział, czy było to powodem do ulgi, czy też nie.

-Przecież konflikty zbrojne sprzyjają na ogół rozwojowi techniki…-zauważył Kakarotto.

Bulma westchnęła.

-Na ogół. Tutaj sytuacja była trochę inna…

-To znaczy?

-Po ostatniej wojnie…

-To ile ich było?

-Trzy. Dasz mi skończyć?

-Och, przepraszam…

-A więc: po ostatniej wojnie, gdy władzę w końcu przejęła opozycja, wymordowano całą inteligencję, by zapobiec dalszemu rozwojowi sił militarnych, i tym samym kolejnym wojnom. Udało nam się co prawda ocalić większość tego, co już znaliśmy, ale wszystkie wielkie umysły tego świata…

Zamilkła.

-Więc…jakim cudem ty żyjesz?

Kobieta westchnęła ciężko i spojrzała na niego jak na wyjątkowo niedouczone dziecko i nabrała powietrza, jakby z zamiarem wytłumaczenia po raz setny jakiejś naprawdę podstawowej kwestii.

-Przecież zostałam przywrócona do życia…

-To i ciebie zamordowano, Bulmo?

Niebieskowłosa niewiasta skrzywiła się, najwidoczniej przypominając sobie coś co najmniej nieprzyjemnego. Po chwili powoli kiwnęła głową, wciąż częściowo znajdując się w gąszczu przykrych wspomnień przepełnionych atmosferą śmierci i krzykiem.

Normalnie Goku bardzo przejąłby się tym, co właśnie usłyszał. W końcu, dotyczyło to tragicznej śmierci jego pierwszej przyjaciółki, której być może mógłby zapobiec.

Być może mógłby? Wystarczyłby jeden ruch ręką. Ba, chuchnięcie nawet. Właśnie to sobie uświadomił, ale w obecnej sytuacji potencjalne wyrzuty sumienia spływały po nim jak woda po szkle. Po jej wyrazie twarzy widział, że ona jeszcze nie poradziła sobie z przeszłością, i przypuszczał, że chyba nigdy sobie nie poradzi. Specjalnie go to nie ruszało. Nie teraz. Postanowił przerwać irytującą ciszę i ciągnąć dalej to, co go najbardziej interesowało.

-A biorąc pod uwagę dzisiejszą technologię, to na ile mogłaś sobie pozwolić…?

Nie odpowiadała. Trzymała pięści zaciśnięte na spódnicy i wbiła wzrok w swoje stopy, które teraz wydawały jej się nader fascynujące. Shadow widziała twarz kobiety, zauważyła, że z jej oczu płyną gorzkie łzy. Ale on tego nie widział, bo patrzył na Saiyankę.

-Bulmo…? –ponowił.

Złotooka próbowała powstrzymać go gestem i kręceniem głową, ale on tylko zmarszczył brew i spojrzał na nią zniesmaczony, a jego wzrok mówił: „Jak śmiesz odwracać uwagę od siebie?!"

Patrzyła na niego ze złością. Rozczarował ją swoim zachowaniem. Wiedziała, że chciał dla niej dobrze, ale ona nie widziała już dla siebie żadnej nadziei. A byli przecież inni, którzy potrzebowali pomocy, wsparcia. Przekręciła się głośno na łóżku, minę miała obrażoną. Goku wyciągnął do niej rękę i już otworzył usta, żeby się usprawiedliwić, ale Bulma ocknęła się słysząc hałas. Otarła łzy i odetchnęła głęboko, jakby próbując zebrać całą pozostałą siłę.

-Co…o co pytałeś?

-Pytałem, jak to jest z dzisiejszą techniką i medycyną. Więc?

-Poczekaj, niech się skupię… Twoja maksymalna siła to około czterysta jednostek ki…I chyba nie muszę mówić, że zbliżenie się do tej granicy to ogromne zagrożenie dla życia…?

Za oknem huknęło. Jakiś piorun musiał trafić co najmniej w drzewo. Shadow przeszły ciarki. Bała się, że tej nocy Goku nie do końca świadomie mógłby kogoś uśmiercić.

Kobieta westchnęła i przewróciła się na drugi bok, tyłem do nich, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, że jakimś cudem zdołała przygnieść sobie ogon.

Goku spojrzał na przyjaciółkę błagalnym wzrokiem. Naprawdę chciał teraz, żeby już sobie poszła i zostawiła ich samych. Ona otworzyła już usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale spojrzenie stało się bardziej agresywne i poważne, niemal groźne, do tego przewiercało jej umysł, a przynajmniej takie odniosła wrażenie.

Wobec czego prychnęła i wyszła trzaskając drzwiami.

Kakarotto zdawał się nie zauważyć tej reakcji.

Zostali we dwójkę.

Ciszę służącą zebraniu myśli przerywało jedynie rytmiczne pikanie maszyny monitorującej pracę serca.

Bulma maszerowała korytarzem z zaciśniętymi pięściami.

Tak bardzo się zmienił…W zazwyczaj roześmianych, czarnych paciorkach dostrzegła nutę przerażającego szaleństwa. W jego zachowaniu zauważyła obsesję, graniczącą z psychozą.

A najgorsze było to, że czuła, iż był to dopiero początek. Na niegdyś niemal wiecznie rozluźnionej twarzy widziała szczękościsk prawie za każdym razem, gdy na niego spojrzała. Miał coraz więcej zmarszczek, i na Boga-palił. Nie wiedziała, czy była to wina tego dziwnego miejsca, w którym spędził tyle lat- Schola Salus, czy też może to była ta kobieta…

Kobieta, która wdarła się do jej poukładanego życia praktycznie znikąd i rozsypała część układanki. Kobieta, która zabrała jej przyjaciela i powoli zamieniała go swoją niewinnością i kruchością w potwora na za długiej smyczy. Kobieta, która do jej życia wniosła dwa razy więcej tajemnic, niż zdołała rozwiązać swoim pojawieniem się, kobieta na którą jakoś nie dało się gniewać, a mimo to nie znosiła jej. I wreszcie, kobieta, którą łączyło coś z jej mężem…!

Nie wiedziała co, ale od Nichiyobi dowiedziała się, że to raczej nie były wspólne gry w bingo. Pominęła fakt, że przekaz Saiyanki był tendencyjny.

A mimo tego –odratowała ją. Wcześniej zapewniła jej wikt i opierunek. W zamian uzyskała obietnicę trzymania pieczy nad bezpieczeństwem Ziemi i pomocy. Ale teraz była nieprzydatna…

Pomyślała, że być może będzie potrafiła kontrolować Goku w jakiś sposób. Doszła do wniosku, że będzie musiała z nią porozmawiać. Ale nie teraz. W najbliższym czasie będzie rozmawiała ze swoim mężem.

Już nie dzisiaj…

Dzisiaj nie miała siły.

Naszła ją chęć na wypicie czegoś mocniejszego przed snem. Skierowała swoje kroki na parter, do kuchni.

Ona swoje napoje wyskokowe trzymała w barku, w gabinecie, w którym miała w zwyczaju pracować. Ale to było za mało. Za słabe dla niej w tym momencie. Nerwowo przeszukiwała kuchnię, w której to jej mąż trzymał swoje, o wiele mocniejsze trunki. I tutaj zaistniał problem: one mogły być dosłownie wszędzie, a kuchnia była niemal wielkości kawalerki. Klęła i wściekała się, ale zachowała tyle rozumu, że starała się nie czynić większego hałasu swoim zachowaniem. Nie chciała zbiegowiska, nonsensownych pytań i uspokajających wytłumaczeń stanowiących dwukrotnie większe brednie.

Pomyślała wreszcie, że Bejita nie składował alkoholu w żadnym normalnym miejscu, bo sam nie był normalny i zdecydowała się na odsunięcie szafek. Ta decyzja była strzałem w dziesiątkę. Trafiła na dziurę w ścianie, w której jej mąż, no bo kto inny składował swoją „śmierć na mililitry". Wyciągnęła pierwszą butelkę, której zawartość zarówno z podejrzanego wyglądu i zapachu sugerowała, że był to samogon. Wzruszyła ramionami i poszła po odpowiednie szkło, z bólem wypiła tyle, ile uznała za stosowne i skierowała się do małżeńskiej sypialni.

A pomieszczenie było puste, do tego nienaruszone od rana, co oznaczało, że szanownego małżonka nie było tam jeszcze, a nie już. Bo on po sobie nie ścielił. Gdzie on się włóczył, kiedy ona musiała z nim porozmawiać?! Kto dotrze do tego zakutego saiyańskiego łba, jeśli nie on-drugi Saiyan?!

-Gdzie personel? –brunetka nerwowo rozglądała się bo gabinecie zabiegowym.

-Związany w schowku na szczotki. Zmiany z obu pięter. –odpowiedział spokojnie Ariel, oglądający ze średnim zaciekawieniem zawartość szafek z medykamentami.

-Zmieściliście tam cztery osoby?

-No, przesadnej wygody to oni tam nie mają, ale dało radę. –Uśmiechnęła się lisiczka.

-Najwyżej się poduszą. –Saiyanka wzruszyła ramionami.

-Dobra, to w takim razie po co cała ta akcja? –spytał mężczyzna.

-Śpiączka. Wprowadź mnie w stan śpiączki cukrzycowej.

-Na ile?

-Za dziesięć dni możecie zacząć wybudzać. Pilnujcie przez ten czas zmian, żeby się nie połapali…

-Rozkaz. –odpowiedział Ariel i zaczął szykować strzykawkę.

Sekundy mijały, i Saiyanowi zdawało się, że każda trwała godzinę. Godzinę w atmosferze wypełnionej podszeptami spaczonego sumienia, które zdawało się być bardziej Szatanem, niż Aniołem w ukryciu i milczenia ze strony tej, która była teraz tą najważniejszą. Bolało.

Czuł, że ją bolało bardziej, ale źle zinterpretował powód boleści. Wiedział, że dla niego niczego już by w życiu nie było, gdyby stracił swą siłę, swą dumę. Cóż on by robił wtedy? Czegóż by więcej zdołał dokonać? I żeby to w kwiecie wieku zostać zdegradowanym niemalże do przeciętnego człowieka, do zera. Bez możliwości najlichszej nawet obrony w razie ataku.

A czuł, że atakujący są w s z ę d z i e. Na dnie każdego prawego serca czaiło się Zło, lub też można było je stworzyć. W prosty tak naprawdę sposób: Zło podszyte jest lękiem, szaleństwem, a o to nie trudno, gdy zjawiają się najprostsze nawet Obawy. Wszystko można zdemonizować, najmniejszą, niewinną niepewność.

Mechanizm, który od jakiegoś czasu rządził już najdzielniejszym i najwspanialszym z Saiyan…

I szlag go trafiał, bo się pogubił we własnym myślotoku. Już sam nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, że ona się obudziła czy nie…I w końcu-miał na myśli swoje dobro czy jej? Każde kolejne zdanie układające się w jego głowie poprzedzała lawina przekleństw.

Bulma w s z y s t k o potrafiła przywrócić do działania, a jej nie potrafiła wrócić sprawności?

Ona zrobiła to specjalnie…

Oni oboje są w zmowie, przecież ją i Bejitę coś kiedyś łączyło, i żadne nie chce o tym mówić…

Co?! Co?!

Władzę by oddał i żonę nieboszczkę by sprzedał, żeby tylko się dowiedzieć, ale niższy Saiyan uzmysłowiwszy sobie do końca, iż Goku posiadł niegdyś zdolność czytania cudzych myśli prędzej dałby mu do obmacania własny tyłek, niż pozwolił choćby przypadkowo musnąć dłonią czoło…

A ona jest po Schola Salus i ma Pieczęć tak samo jak on.

To nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Żadnego, cholera! Nie dość, że ona była w tej chwili już po stokroć kaleką, to jeszcze innych ludzi do szaleństwa doprowadzała…Jak oni mają się obronić, zwyciężyć, cholera, gdy główna nadzieja nałogowo wdycha cyjanowodór i trutkę na szczury, a na domiar złego zachowuje się jak kompletny debil?! Jeszcze chwila, a on weźmie swoje zabawki i powie, że idzie do innej piaskownicy…I ona coś czuła, że oficjalnie została Zabawką Numer Jeden… Przypuszczała też, że oberwie jej się za to, co to niby ona z nim zrobiła. Widziała, że Bulmie się to w ogóle nie podobało. Gdyby tylko miała siłę, sama strzeliłaby mu kopa w pysk na otrzeźwienie, bo tak pracować się po prostu nie da…

A teraz znowu jest bezwartościowa, bezwolna, jest zerem.

Zerem…

Zerem…

Zerem, i wszyscy mogą robić z nią to, co im się tylko podoba….

Wszystko…

W s z y s t k o!

Cały ten motyw zwany żywotem bez sensu jest.

I jeszcze Lait jej powie, że jest EMO i…

Uniosła się na łokciach tylko po to, by z całej siły uderzyć twarzą o poduszkę.

-Shadow…

Zaraz, a może by tak…?

Chwila, jeśli jest takie wyjście, to sam by o nim, cholera, powiedział.

Teraz milczeć i słuchać, dopiero potem walić głową o ścianę.

-Słucham.

-Jest kilka kwestii, które chciałbym poruszyć…Na początku chciałbym cię przeprosić, gdyby nie moje zachowanie, nie doszłoby do tej tragedii…Przepraszam.

„Zastanów się jeszcze raz, kogo i za jakie zachowanie powinieneś przeprosić" -pomyślała.

-Chyba o czymś zapomniałeś. Oboje jesteśmy Saiyanami, kierujemy się instynktem, i tak byśmy zaatakowali, rozumiesz? Wygrywa silniejszy…

-I tak jest mi przykro z powodu tego, co się z tobą stało.

-Jak jest ci przykro, to albo to odczyń, albo w ogóle o tym nie mów i zapraw siebie i pozostałych w boju, bo ja już wam zbytnio nie pomogę. –prychnęła.

-Przestań, zawsze będziesz mogła instruować innych…

-Nie będę. A ty, co będziesz robił?

-Zajmę się logistyką.

-Taktykę to pierdzielcowi zostaw, bardziej się przydasz jako trener.

-Bejicie? Ale ja jestem lepszym strategiem…

-W tej chwili jesteś emocjonalnym kaleką, nałogowym palaczem i ładunkiem pełnym agresji, podobnie jak ja.

-Na litość boską, co się z tobą dzieje?! Jesteś taka…

-Myślę, że 'ludzka i śmiertelna' będzie odpowiednim określeniem. Zakodowałeś sobie w głowie jakiś zafałszowany i wyidealizowany obraz mnie i właśnie przeżywasz rozczarowanie, ale nie obwiniaj się, każdemu może się zdarzyć. –fuknęła.

Podszedł bliżej i przysunął się do twarzy kobiety.

-Jestem władcą tego Wszechświata, patrząc na kogoś potrafię przewidzieć jego zamiary i odczytać myśli, jeśli zechcę, znam cię niemal na wylot. Nie oszukasz mnie.

Niegdyś złote, a teraz, straciwszy swój dawny blask już tylko żółte oczy przeszywały mężczyznę pełnym wściekłości wzrokiem.

-To twoje 'niemal' daje dość spore pole do manewru. –syknęła.

Na oblicze Sona wstąpił uśmiech szaleńca, mężczyzna zebrał w sobie odwagę i pogładził dłonią po policzku Saiyanki i przemówił:

-Wiesz, byłem nawet gotów zachwiać nawet równowagę wszechrzeczy i zebrać Kule, żeby przywrócić twoje ciało do poprzedniego stanu, ale widzę, że będę musiał jednak zacząć od wewnątrz…Ale to nic, mamy czas…mamy czas…Bez względu na to, co będziesz robić, zaopiekuję się tobą…Wszystko da się zrobić, jeszcze cię naprawię, zobaczysz…-uśmiechnął się tajemniczo-ale teraz śpij, pewnie cię zmęczyłem…-rzucił lekko, po czym wyszedł z pokoju wyraźnie ożywiony, jakby ogarnięty był konstruowaniem jakiegoś demonicznego planu.

-Oko se, cholera, napraw! –wrzasnęła, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, a ona sama względnie zdążyła wyjść z szoku.

W surowym, zimnym pokoju, który z jakiegoś powodu stał się dziecięcą sypialnią paliło się jeszcze ostre światło. Dziesięcioletnie może dziewczę dopijało resztę ziołowego wywaru, który po jej minie zdawał się być wyjątkowo gorzki. Wokół dziewczynki uwijała się kobieta w średnim wieku o stosunkowo bladej, pokiereszowanej twarzy i czarnych, zimnych oczach, starająca się opatrzyć rany dziewczynki. Sprawiała wrażenie głęboko rozczarowanej, dziecko patrzyło na nią jak zlękniony pies.

-Żeby moje dziecko, pierwsze w kolejce do tronu dało się pokonać takiej miernocie! Ta szumowina nie była nawet z naszej planety, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?!

-Mamo, ona była silniejsza…

-To cię nie usprawiedliwia, a gdyby to był wróg?! No?!

-Saiyanka to była…

-Zapamiętaj raz, ale na dobre: te śmiecie z Vegety nie są prawdziwymi Saiyanami, to…

-Tak, mamo, my jesteśmy wilkami, a oni służalczymi kundlami…-westchnęła dziewczynka, najwidoczniej średnio przekonana co do prawdziwości tych słów.

-Skoro o tym wiesz, to dlaczego ją tłumaczysz…?

-Przecież mamy pakt o nieagresji…

-Ten cały pakt o nieagresji –prychnęła- to jedno wielkie kłamstwo i kwestia czasu. Tobie się wydaje, że im się podoba nasza suwerenność?! Chodź ze mną, coś ci pokażę…

Kobieta skierowała się w stronę okna, z którego to z racji tego, że budynek stał na wzgórzu, widoczna była niemal cała stolica.

-Jesteś przyszłością wszystkich tych ludzi, i jednocześnie oni wszyscy są twoją przyszłością. Żyjesz po to, by ich bronić, ty masz być potęgą tak samo, jak ten kraj, rozumiesz?

-Tak mamo, rozumiem.

-I jeszcze jedno- nie nazywaj mnie mamą, dopóki nie będziesz tego godna…

W purpurowym, zdobionym fotelu siedział średniego wzrostu mężczyzna o czarnych oczach i bardzo ciemnych włosach. Pod oczami miał przerażające cienie, a jego facjatę nawiedził nieprzyjemny grymas. Czoło pocierał sobie dłońmi, całokształt wyglądał tak, jakby piekielny ból głowy przeszywał mu nawet zęby. Obok, pod ścianą gabinetu stała niewysoka kobieta o gołębio-szarych włosach do ramion i kamiennej twarzy bez wyrazu. Naprzeciw fotela mężczyzny, na nieco skromniejszym siedzisku siedział mniej więcej osiemnastoletni chłopak wywijający nerwowo ogonem. Ów młodzieniec miał czarne, dość krótkie i zmierzwione włosy, nieprzyjemną bliznę na lewym policzku, a każde z jego oczu było innego koloru. Młody Saiyan zwrócił się do starszego:

-Wiesz, z tym całym ciotostwem, to chodzi o to, że nie wkurza cię to, że robię coś inaczej, poza kanonem, niezdrowo, czy jakkolwiek to nazwiesz, to po prostu kwestia dominacji, do szału doprowadza cię to, że ja lubię być kuszony, podrywany, że to ja nadstawiam dupy, pozwalam się zdominować, wnerwia cię to, że w tych wyjątkowych chwilach nie chcę słyszeć cieniutkiego głosiku i oglądać tłustych cycków, ale wolę niskie głosy, szarpnięcia i kocham ten ostry feromon, po prostu nie możesz znieść tego, że ja to lubię…Wymieniać dalej, co lubię, wujku? –rzucił prześmiewczo i zaśmiał się nerwowo.

-Jak ty sobie popaprańcu wyobrażasz aprobowanie takich zachowań wśród elit, w rodzinie królewskiej teraz, gdy nasza pozycja jest zagrożona, a rebelianci z dnia na dzień rosną w siłę?!

-W jakim świecie ty żyjesz…Czy wśród elit jest ktokolwiek w stu procentach heteroseksualny…? Ja nikogo takiego nie znam…

-Do wafla pana, weź mu coś powiedz, bo go zamorduję! –zwrócił się starszy z Saiyan do kobiety-ty znasz całą sytuację, przebywasz z tymi ludźmi o wiele więcej, niż ja.

-On mówi prawdę, dziadku. To powszechne zachowania bez względu na to, czy się z tym zgadzasz, czy nie.

-I niczego z tym nie zrobiłaś?!

-Jest mi to jak najbardziej obojętne-wzruszyła ramionami- a jego partner to naprawdę godny zaufania człowiek, lojalny.

-Mieszka w jaskini! Czy ty wiesz, co sobie pozostali pomyślą, jak się dowiedzą, że książę jest rżnięty przez jakiegoś jaskiniowca?! Niech żyją Flinstone' owie, psia mać!

-Pozwól, że cię skoryguję, oni się nie posuwają między sobą, bo nałapaliby wszystkie możliwe choroby weneryczne od siebie nawzajem. Biorą tych, co są niżej, albo prawiczków, a takich niewiele zostało…

-To teraz już cholera wiem, skąd się wzięła ta zastanawiająca umieralność wśród proletariatu, i nie powiem, żeby mi było jakoś specjalnie lepiej z tą wiedzą!

-A wolałbyś, żeby elita się że tak powiem wyrżnęła w pień? –roześmiał się.

-Jesteś tak samo powalony jak ten twój ojciec!

-Nie za mocno mu pojechałeś? –spytała kobieta.

Ziemia była szara i niemal bez życia-rosło tam jedno okaleczone drzewo, przez którego gałąź ktoś przerzucił sznur, zaraz potem obraz zniknął, a w ciemnościach dało się słyszeć podejrzane szczęknięcie, z półmroku wyłoniła się strużka krwi cieknąca z niezidentyfikowanych ust…

Shadow przekręciła się nerwowo i obudziła się z trudem łapiąc oddech. Po chwili z powrotem opadła na poduszkę.

-Te sny mnie kiedyś zabiją…-wymamrotała.

-_Po głowie chodzi mi miłosna piosenka,_

_Kocham moje ręce, które zabijają,_

_Kocham krew, która po nich spływa,_

_Kocham moje spojrzenie, które nadzieje wszelkie odbiera…_

_Po głowie mi chodzi miłosna piosenka,_

_Światło, co śmierć niesie kocham,_

_Szkarłat, co przeraża kocham,_

_Ból, strach niewinnych i winnych kocham…_

_Miłosna piosenka po głowie mi chodzi,_

_Mordując dotykam Wiary!_-szeptała niska brunetka siedząca po turecku i kiwająca się z boku na bok.

Chorobliwie szczupła blondynka rozwścieczona brakiem uwagi tej drugiej posłała dziewczynę kopniakiem kilkanaście metrów dalej.

Przestrzeń zdawała się nie mieć ni początku, ni końca, nieskończona czerń muskała również duszę Junigatsu, i tylko drobny kulisty obiekt wielkości piłki do ping –ponga oświetlał ten przerażający wszechświat.

-Edek, ty obżurana suko! –wykrzyknęła z oddali Saiyanka ścierająca krew z twarzy.

Shi pojawiła się przy niej w tej samej chwili i zdzieliła ją pejczem.

-Skup się, gówniaro. –syknęła.

-W tym wymiarze minęło już pięć miesięcy, a ty wciąż każesz mi czytać, na czym mam się do jasnej cholery skupić?!

-Pora przejść do praktyki.

-Będę się z tobą lać? Mogę cię zamordować i zbezcześcić twoje wirtualne zwłoki?

Mnie jeszcze nikt nigdy nie pokonał, a ty od teraz będziesz przez półtora roku trenować, żeby przy dużym szczęściu dorosnąć mi do pięt…

-Mówisz, masz…-wzruszyła ramionami.

-Teraz siad. Widzisz ten płyn? –wskazała na wirującą ciecz utrzymującą kształt wycinka łańcucha DNA- masz utrzymać ten kształt i tę samą prędkość obrotu, bo inaczej wylejesz to sobie na dłonie, rozumiesz? I dokonaj tego używając jedynie siły woli…

-Też mi coś, zawsze mogę odsunąć ręce…

-Tak? To sprawdź.

-Jasna dupa! –dłonie okazały się przytwierdzone do podłoża.

-Widzisz, jak ładnie? –uśmiechnęła się podle.

-Wody się nie boję.

-To jest wspomagany kwas azotowy (V), i chyba nie muszę mówić, że obrażenia odniesione tutaj przekładają się na rzeczywistość…?

Saiyankę przeszły ciarki. Zmarszczyła brew i skupiła uwagę na bryle.

-Też mi coś, jak długo mam się zajmować tym konkretnym dziadostwem?

-Ja jeszcze nie zaczęłam…-roześmiała się.

-Czego, dupo, nie zaczęłaś?

-Ataku! –krzyknęła i rozpoczęła ostrzał.

Na Junigatsu posypał się grad pocisków ki, a ona mogła tylko zacisnąć zęby i dalej kontrolować obiekt. Po jakichś piętnastu minutach Shi zaczęła kaleczyć ją nożami, później kopać w twarz, żeby wreszcie zacząć ją dusić. Ale gdy nauczycielka bawiąca się w kata za pomocą swoich oficerek połamała jej palce u prawej ręki, dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i kilka litrów kwasu chlusnęło na i tak pokiereszowane dłonie. Przeraźliwy krzyk przeszył ciemną przestrzeń na odległość kilkuset metrów. Był to jednak bardziej krzyk powodowany złością, niż bólem, gdyż Saiyanka była w zbyt wielkim szoku. Junigatsu nie patrzyła wprost na to, co zostało z jej dłoni, ale i tak widziała nieprzyjemny dym i czuło odór spalonego mięsa.

-Zrobię z ciebie wióry dla rybek akwariowych, tępa ku…

-Na razie to zrobiłaś grilla…-przerwała jej Shi i wskazała na miejscami zwęgloną dłoń.

-Idź w pyry, trąbo! Popełnię samobójstwo i zginiesz razem ze mną!

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

-A co z Ziemią?

-Walić Ziemię!

-Nie zabijesz Gorana…

-Szlag!

-Nieważne. Słuchaj, następne zadanie będzie łatwiejsze, bo czysto teoretycznie będziesz miała pełną swobodę ruchów.

-Co to ma znaczyć, do jasnej cholery?!

-Po prostu masz ze mną walczyć.

Blondynka pstryknęła palcami, i pojawiły się ogromne gwoździe, które wbiły się w dłonie Saiyanki.

-Masz do wyboru używanie jedynie nóg, albo zrobienie sobie dziury o średnicy porządnego pierścienia. To jak? –Shi starała się zagłuszyć przekleństwa wykrzykiwane przez dziewczynę.

Bulma poczuła, jak ugina się materac ich łóżka. Przytuliła się do męża, gdy ten już się ułożył. Mężczyzna po sile jej uścisku i woni własnego alkoholu poczuł, że coś było nie w porządku.

-Bejita…?

-Hm?

-Musisz porozmawiać z Goku, i to jak najszybciej…

Odwrócił się twarzą do niej i zauważył, że ma zapuchnięte oczy. Płakała.

Prawdę mówiąc, też miał ogromną ochotę powiedzieć Kakarotto parę konkretnych słów od jakiegoś tygodnia, ale nie mógł się na to zebrać. Jednak teraz, gdy dotyczyło to również jego żony uznał, że tak dłużej być po prostu nie mogło.

-Co ci zrobił sukinsyn?! –spytał.

Goku nie miał pojęcia dlaczego drugi Saiyan prosił go na rozmowę. Zważywszy ich kontakty było to co najmniej dziwne. Dziwne, ale i intrygujące. Idąc korytarzem zauważył, że drzwi do gabinetu Bulmy są otwarte. Wszedł, a zaraz za nim zatrzasnęły się drzwi. Z cienia wyłonił się niższy Saiyan.

-Witaj, Bejita…-uśmiechnął się.

-Na początku, Kakarotto, chciałbym ci cholernie pogratulować…-syknął.

-Pogratulować? Czego? –twarz Saiyana wyrażała najświętsze zdziwienie.

-Tego, że dwukrotnie doprowadziłeś moją żonę do płaczu! Tego, że przez ciebie upiła się moją wódką! I tego, że odnowiło się jej załamanie nerwowe! Tego ci dupku chciałem pogratulować! –rzucił wściekle i pchnął Saiyana na najbliższy fotel.

-Cholera, stary, co się z tobą dzieje?

-Co się ze mną dzieje?! Co się z tobą debilu stało miesiąc temu?!

-Nic mi nie jest, spokojnie…

-Ta, ale chyba jakaś część tego twojego quasi móżdżku ci wypłynęła razem z okiem!

-Rany, dlaczego jesteś taki wściekły na mnie?! Zrobiłem tobie coś?

-Nie, to po prostu tyle, że to już ponad dziewięć tysięcy minut, odkąd nie mogę cię dłużej znosić!

-Ale o co ci chodzi, porozmawiajmy na spokojnie…

-O tę twoją niedoszłą dupę, co ci we łbie nawywracała! Mówiłem chyba, żebyś dał sobie spokój, z niej nic dobrego nie będzie, to tylko wichrzycielska dziwka!

-Każdemu trzeba dać szansę, a ja ją znam lepiej, niż ty!

Bejita prychnął.

-Tak, a ile jeszcze ostatnich szans wszyscy mamy dać tobie?! Wiesz co? Oboje jesteście siebie warci, para odpadów społecznych…-splunął.

-Nie mów tak!

-A jak mam mówić?! Pogłaskać, cholera?! Gówno jesteś Kakarotto, gówno! Przez ciebie wszyscy zginiemy, ale ty sobie nie chcesz zdać z tego sprawy, w co ty się w ogóle bawisz, do dupy nędzy?! Myślisz, że jak jesteś władcą Wszechświata, to masz immunitet?! Że ci wszystko wolno robić z ludźmi?! Podobno taką wielką cenę za to zapłaciłeś, ale prawda jest taka, że to my do cholery płacimy, nie ty!

-Jeszcze jedno słowo, a…

-A co?! A co?! Nakrzyczysz na mnie? Odwrócisz się dupą i pójdziesz sobie obrażony? Po tatusia już nie zadzwonisz, bo nie żyje! Siostrzyczka może?! Przecież mnie cholera nie uderzysz, tak bardzo nienawidzisz bezsensownej przemocy!

W tej samej sekundzie Goku zamachnął się na Saiyana i uderzył go w twarz z otwartej dłoni, nie odezwał się nawet słowem. Bejita na chwilę zamarł. Starł krew płynącą z rozciętych ust.

-Ty skurwielu! –wykrzyknął i rzucił się na rozmówcę z pięściami.

Walka przeniosła się na hol. Będąca w pobliżu Bulma usłyszała hałasy i pobiegła w ich kierunku. To, co zobaczyła po prostu ją przerosło. Podbiegła do męża i próbowała go odciągnąć od Goku. Ten nie wiedząc jeszcze o obecności Bulmy uderzył niższego Saiyana, i nieszczęśliwym trafem kobieta została odepchnięta i uderzyła w ścianę. Bejita wpadł w szał.

-Teraz to cię naprawdę zabiję! Zabiję, zabiję, zabiję! Pchnął przeciwnika na ścianę i oboje przebili się na zewnątrz, gdzie kontynuowali walkę przy jednym z okien.

Wtem owe okno otworzyło się, wyleciał z niego Vejita.

W jednej dłoni trzymał dziecięcą butelkę, a drugiej zaś smoczek, na twarzy jego malował się maniacki szał. Goku mógłby przysiąc, że drgało mu oko. Nie zdążył się jednak nad tym dłużej zastanowić, bo chłopak przybrał formę Super Saiyana i przywalił mu z całej siły butelką w czerep. Bejita miał mniej szczęścia, bo oberwał kopniakiem. W każdym razie młody Saiyan osiągnął swój cel-przerwali walkę.

Najstarszy z Saiyan bał się nawet zapytać o co prawnuczkowi chodzi widząc jego minę, która z trupią bladością dawała naprawdę wielki efekt.

-Co? –wypalił Goku.

-Czy wy pieprznięte zdechlaki niedorobione zdajecie sobie zasraną sprawę z tego, co żeście właśnie do dupy jasnej i wafla pana kurde mać zrobili, popaprańce pogrzane śmierdzące wy?! No?! No?! No?! Zabiję –zgwałcę -zakopię-zasadzę drzewo –wyrwę -odkopię-wskrzeszę i każę Shen- Ronowi zgwałcić! -wypalił jednym tchem.

-Mógłbyś powtórzyć…? –zaczął Goku, który niewiele zrozumiał, podobnie jak Bejita.

W odpowiedzi oberwał smoczkiem w sprawne oko.

-Usypiałem ją trzy godziny, a kiedy wreszcie zasnęła –wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby- to wy ją musieliście pięć minut i czterdzieści sekund później obudzić!

To jeszcze nie taka znowu tragedia…-prychnął Bejita.

-Nie spałem od sześćdziesięciu jeden godzin! –wydarł się na całe saiyańskie gardło, aż Goku i Bejita nie byli w stanie odezwać się słowem.

Rany, sorry…mieliśmy ważne sprawy na głowie…-rzucił Goku po jakichś dwóch minutach nieprzyjemnej ciszy.

-Cywilizowani ludzie dyskutują o ważnych sprawach, wy pierdzielone małpiaki!

-Ee…czy możemy ci jakoś pomóc?

Ich uszy przeszył szaleńczy, wręcz demoniczny śmiech.

-Oczywiście, że możecie pomóc i pomożecie-syknął, po czym wrzucił ich za ubrania do pokoju przez okno.

-No?! –zniecierpliwił się najstarszy z całej trójki.

-To cholernie proste: wy ją usypiacie, a ja idę spać.

-Nie ma wafla! –zirytował się Bejita.

-Och, dziadku, to jeszcze nie taka znowu tragedia! –fuknął i rzucił się na kanapę.


End file.
